<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Silent Scream by Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395599">His Silent Scream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7/pseuds/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7'>Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Haou deserves endless amounts of hugs and kisses!, Jaden/Haou are different people, Jehu is basically Yubel possessing Jesse, Jesse/Johan/Jehu are different people, M/M, Modern day-no magic au, Not enough darkspirit shipping love found in fanfiction, Trying to bring in as many characters from the first 3 yugioh series as possible., also on fanfiction.net</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7/pseuds/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't get attached. Don't show emotion. Don't get hurt. That was how a boy named Haou Yuki lived after a childhood of isolation and neglect. Forced to bare scars both mental and physical that no one should. </p><p>He was determined to not get attached to a boy he is forced to tutor. No matter how kind or attractive he may seem. He refused to allow himself to open his heart. Don't try to fix him. Let him stay broken and alone.   HaouxJehu</p><p>Mako's 101 understanding to her writing format...<br/>bold-dialogue. italics-dreams/thoughts/memories. bold+italics-letters/emails/quotes from others/dialogue in dreams(memories)...take note this is all based on the context of the story. I'll be sure to write reminders in all stories I put on here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haou | Supreme King/Yubel Johan Andersen | Yubel Jesse Anderson, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author Notes:(This is already on Fanfiction.Net but I had been planning to get this on here for ages. So just keep that in mind)</p><p>Ok ladies and gents-new story...One that is a complete surprise for Sen since he had asked me to do a full on yugioh 5d's much like my Its In Your Eyes and here I am doing that alongside this story.</p><p>It's still Yugioh so it counts. Though that will probably be the next project. Now I want this fully known to anyone who has read my previous story that this is not at all a sequel and neither is the other story.</p><p>Why? Because 1) in general I tend to hate sequels(both reading and writing them) as it's usually not done right in my opinion whether it's a movie, story or some other form of media.</p><p>Number 2) ...it's hard for me to finish an actual long series...let alone a sequel where I have to come up with even more crazy arcs or heartbreaking moments without destroying the characters or the world I made for them.</p><p>And lastly...I find it more fun taking the characters of their world, shattering whatever precious canon or role of importance and twist it on its head. So just keep in mind that though there will be certain relationships, and characters from the first three yugioh series being recycled into the stories each story is entirely their own.</p><p>We got a different set of protagonists taking the spotlight this time around. Also this is Darkshipping where we get Haou and Jehu~(Aka Possessed Jesse) let it be known their other 'selves' like say Jaden and Jesse are considered separate entities.</p><p>Though don't expect any of them to be like they are or have the roles they do in the show. There's especially no evil voodoo here~ Now with all that aside, I hope you guys enjoy this story- Time for me to have some fun~ I do not own Yugioh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>The sun was slowly starting to set, hues of purple and pink collided in the sky. Bringing forth a relaxing dusk. <strong>"GET BACK HERE!"</strong> Well...in most households anyway. Summer was reaching it's end, and Jehu couldn't be happier with that fact.</p><p><strong>"Eek! He's catching up Johan!"</strong> As much as he hated school-he hated being home way more. If for no other reason then the two annoying little shits he had the pleasure to call brothers. <strong>"Run Jesse!"</strong> Screams erupted all throughout the house, as the seventeen year old sprinted down the hall.</p><p>Blurry streaks of blue clashing with the dark brown furniture and white walls. <strong>"Dammit-when I get my hands on you two!" </strong>He growled as his two targets made their way down the stairs towards the kitchen. <strong>"JESSE! JOHAN! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!"</strong></p><p>It was a typical evening at the Anderson household as the seven year old twins pissed off their older brother. Both wearing shit-eating grins as once again their careless older sibling fell victim to one of their pranks.</p><p>This time the sneaky duo had sabotaged his toothpaste, adding a hint of hot sauce to go with the minty flavor. The twins hadn't stopped laughing since Jehu first stuck the toothbrush in his mouth, even in the face of danger they held their heads high and ran like the strategic pranksters they were.</p><p>They were cutting it close however as the elder boy was quickly catching up. His long legs giving him the much needed advantage. But to their relief(and Jehu's rage) they had reached their destination. Or to be more accurate-their mother, who was ignoring the entire situation so she could put away the leftovers from dinner.</p><p>The young twins skidded on the tile floors to hide behind her skirt, still happily grinning from ear to ear. When Jehu at last caught up to them his scowl grew three times in size. His amber eyes glowing in frustration.</p><p>Once more they got away with their mischief. Not once did their mom take his side, always letting the two do what they wished. It pissed him off to no end. <strong>"Knock if off!"</strong> He swore one of these days-they were going to get it. With an offput huff, their mother sent a stern look to each of them.</p><p><strong>"It's time for bed! All of you start school tomorrow."</strong> With a tired sigh, she gave each blue haired boy a kiss on the cheek. <strong>"Jehu-remember that I have to go into work early tomorrow, so you need to drop Jesse and Johan off before class."</strong></p><p>Rolling his eyes he mutters. <strong>"Yeah yeah. Night mom."</strong> Still snickering, the two elementary schoolers puckered up their faces. <strong>"Night Jehu~"</strong> The twins skipped merrily away, as if nothing ever happened. <strong>"Damn brats." </strong>Pulling his hand up, he rakes his fingers through his hair, feeling absolutely drained.</p><p>He couldn't wait to drop those little demons off in the morning. Though he'll admit he felt bad about thinking such things. Jesse and Johan despite their little tricks were good kids. If anything, he should actually be grateful that his little brothers were still happy and energetic.</p><p>The last two years have been rough since their dad left them. Despite their young age, they took their old man ditching them for another woman pretty well. Although Jehu would probably chalk it up to the fact their dad was hardly home at all.</p><p>So it wasn't too big a deal for them. His mom however, no doubt is still struggling the most with his departure. Being a single mom of three kids while working her ass off because her husband couldn't stay loyal left her snippy. He loved her, but he missed how things used to be.</p><p>Some nights when he couldn't sleep he would lay on his bed and dream about his father. Once in a blue moon he would hear his mother cry. During both scenarios his blood would boil over. Knowing that things weren't ok, and that there was nothing he could do to change it.</p><p>The sense of being powerless really hit him during those times. He could only wonder if this was how it was going to be his whole life. His mom always unhappy and tired, his siblings questioning why their dad didn't care about them.</p><p>Jehu forced to take responsibility of taking the quote on quote <em>'father'</em> and big brother role. It seemed unfair. It Was unfair. But in the end...what could he do but accept it? With a tired yawn cracking his jaw he makes his way back upstairs, glaring at the bathroom for a minute before retiring into his room.</p><p><strong>"Now where did I put my backpack?" </strong>His room was an absolute wreck as he scrummaged through what felt like a sea of decay. Clothes and empty dishes were scattered about along with whatever trash he was too lazy to pick up.</p><p>It took a solid ten minutes to find the backpack that he had stuffed into the far back of his closet, and an additional twenty for the notebooks and other school supplies his mom picked up for him. A small hum left his lips as he checked his phone, reading up on the messages from his friends group chat.</p><p>Most of his buddies were out of town for the summer, making it all the harder for Jehu to get away from his bratty siblings. He was sure all of them had some crazy stories for him to listen to when he sees them tomorrow. <strong>"Hopefully this year will be interesting."</strong></p><p>Now that he was a junior, he had more free time to do what he wanted. With everything set, Jehu got under the covers, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. He hoped things would go well at school. Last year he was barely able to keep up with the workload of assignments.</p><p>None of the teachers he had the previous semester were bad, but man did they give a lot of work. Especially Ms. Ishtar and Mr. Stein! None of the teachers he had this year sounded familiar to him, with the exception of Dr. Crowler...he was infamous for being the most strict and downright cruel in the entire school.</p><p>Why did Jehu pick philosophy again? Shaking his head he pulled the covers up more, trying to stay positive. <strong>"It shouldn't be so bad. Just go in, survive two more years, and then i'll be home free with school."</strong> With one final yawn, he fell into peaceful dreams.</p><p>The moon rising high into the sky, stars twinkling alongside it. It was a perfect night that promised a new beginning as everyone settled down.</p><p>All good things however must come to an end. <strong>"Where's my backpack?!"</strong> Morning came faster then anyone expected. <strong>"Come on Jehu! We're going to be late!"</strong> Two pairs of hands dragged the teen out the door. <strong>"Hurry up!"</strong> Jehu barely managed to grab his toast before his siblings grabbed Him.</p><p>He choked it down in less then a minute as they walked along the sidewalk. <strong>"Chill out guys, we're fine. Still got plenty of time."</strong> Both Jesse and Johan ignored his words, insisting that he move it.</p><p><strong>"Last time you said that we were fifteen minutes late because we took a wrong turn!"</strong> If there was one thing anyone could say about a member of the Anderson family...it was that this family had a knack of getting lost.</p><p>Even if they already knew the destination. <strong>"Whatever."</strong> At least they let go of his hands so he couldn't be dragged into the pavement. Their mom had the car for work so they had to walk.</p><p>Fortunately it wasn't too far a distance to travel, making it so much easier for Jehu to take his siblings to school or pick them up. Both seven year olds were bouncing up and down, chatting away excitedly about the classes they were gonna take.</p><p>So innocent and naive, Jehu remembered what it was to feel like that. That all changed the moment he reached junior high however. <strong>"So I take it you guys are excited for school? Any cute girlfriends I should know about?"</strong></p><p>Much to his surprise his brothers for once fell out of sync. <strong>"Ew! You're gross."</strong> While Johan scrunched his face in distaste, spewing a raspberry...Jesse blushed, unable to meet Jehu's gaze. A small smirk made way onto the elder boy's face.</p><p>Ohhh he could see revenge in the near future. Jesse may be the more shy of the two-and way less troublesome then Johan when left on his own, but the toothpaste prank WAS his idea.</p><p><strong>"What's the matter Jesse?"</strong> At this point his twin noticed the flushed cheeks. But before Johan could question him, Jesse grabbed him by the wrist. <strong>"There's the school gotta go bye!"</strong> Jehu chuckled while shaking his head. That felt So good.</p><p>He couldn't wait till the boys were older and dealing with girl trouble. Even though it was the first day back into hell, Jehu was in a really good mood today. He even whistled a little tune as he readjusted the straps on his back.</p><p>Glancing at his phone, he checked the time, noting there was still ten minutes left till he needed to get to class. <strong>"Ooof!" </strong>Jehu falls down along with the victim he bumped into, their things scattering in a messy heap.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Ok good start~ I feel like with what was shown gave a good enough foundation to kick things into motion. Now...i'm a spiritshipper full on. But, i've noticed there's been a royal lack of decent darkspirit ship ones. So here we are fixing that lol.</p><p>Now if i can actually finish this is less then three years i'll be golden~ (SURPRISE I Finished this in less then two months...though that was me spending every waking point in time typing this bad boy up! Get ready for a long adventure!)</p><p>Guys if you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as I would appreciate it a crap ton. This is my new secret project from Sen (I already told him, not sure if he'll read it since he hasn't seen season 3 or 4 of the series) so we'll see how this goes lol. Tchao for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: So i figured i'd explain a bit here since the author notes in chapter 1 were so long and big that it was obnoxious. But this is going to be a weekly update so I can focus on the stories i've been ignoring the last two months for this lol.</p><p>If there are any questions or confusion on the chapters feel free to message me via pm or review and I will address it in the next chapter and I'll answer(without spoiling anything of course) Okie dokes-here we go I do not own Yugioh~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 2</p><p><em>L</em> <em>ast time on His Silent Scream...</em></p><p>
  <em>He couldn't wait till the boys were older and dealing with girl trouble. Even though it was the first day back into hell, Jehu was in a really good mood today. He even whistled a little tune as he readjusted the straps on his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Glancing at his phone, he checked the time, noting there was still ten minutes left till he needed to get to class. <strong>"Ooof!" </strong>Jehu falls down along with the victim he bumped into, their things scattering in a messy heap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>Of course not paying attention would equal him colliding with someone. He heard things tumble onto the ground, and a low, quiet voice as he looked up. <strong>"Ow."</strong> Blinking Jehu looked down, finding a short, orange and brown haired boy on his butt, his books scattered around.</p><p><strong>"Whoops, sorry about that."</strong> Immediately he bent down, grabbing the stranger's belongings. A small groan escaped the shorter teen, a hand on his head, and Jehu found himself concerned. <strong>"Hey-you ok?"</strong> With a shake of his head Jehu heard him mutter to himself.<strong> "Fine, just a headache."</strong></p><p>Glittering gold met stark amber. Together the two stood up, awkwardly staring at each other before Jehu thrusted the books that were dropped. <strong>"Here-uh, again sorry."</strong> The brunette shrugged slightly as he grabbed his books, seeming not to care. <strong>"No problem. Have a good day."</strong> He made quickly rushed past the bluenette.</p><p>Heading straight for the school's front doors. <strong>"Jehu! There you are man."</strong> Turning back, his amber orbs brightened as his friend approached, his slight confusion temporarily forgotten. <strong>"Jim! What's up? How'd visiting your family go?" </strong>The two smacked fists, each sporting grins.</p><p><strong>"Aw mate, it was wild ride~ You shoulda seen it."</strong> Together the pair head to their spot on the roof. Where already the rest of their friends were seated. Alexis, her brother Atticus, Axel, Zane, and Aster. All of them were chitchatting away.</p><p>Only to pause when the missing pair arrived. <strong>"It's about time you two showed up!"</strong> Jehu smiled, he really missed them. <strong>"Alright people I need details, while I was stuck at home, dealing with the demon spawns from hell, you guys had epic adventures."</strong> The only girl in the group shakes her head.</p><p>She still didn't believe the stories the blue haired boy spouted. Whenever she came over to visit, the two were little angels. An arm wrapped around the blonde's shoulders. <strong>"Well me and Lex went with our parents to Hawaii-ohhh the hula girls that were there..."</strong></p><p>Within an instant the senior gets a smack from his sister. <strong>"Idiot."</strong> Those last ten minutes flew by, before Atticus could even get a quarter into his story, the bell rang. Everyone groaned as they stood up, not ready to deal with the new school year.</p><p><strong>"I'll be seeing you guys at lunch! Later~"</strong> With a finger salute Jehu makes his way to the third floor, just barely making in time though his new teacher was still nowhere to be seen. He sighs in relief as he takes a seat.</p><p>Dropping his backpack and scans the room, checking out his new classmates. All of them were familiar to him, as he's seen them around the halls, or even had them in his previous years. But there was one in particular that caught his attention.</p><p>The boy he met earlier was in the total far corner of the class, his(now that he got a good look at him) golden eyes gazing out the window. Sunlight stroked the two toned hair, making it shimmer. His expression though somewhat hard to see was wistful...and for a second, Jehu's heart stopped.</p><p>He couldn't help but find the boy sitting behind him captivating. Seeing him sitting there with such a dazed expression caused his cheeks to redden slightly. Before he frowned in confusion, his previous thoughts returning. Up until today, he had never saw him before, not even in passing.</p><p>And he was one-hundred percent positive on that! Jehu was probably one of the most popular kids in school simply Because he knew everyone. This kid though, he was a mystery. Especially as others trickled to their seats, no one dared to go near the guy, leaving him completely alone.</p><p>Before he could continue that train of thought however the bell rang, and the door smacked the wall. <strong>"Sorry about that."</strong> The teacher walked in, books in hand towards his desk. Kicking the door shut with his foot while walking.</p><p>The class grew silent as the young man dumped his belongings on, before crossing his arms. <strong>"Alright class! I'm Mr. Shades and this year I'll be your teacher for Ancient History."</strong> Narrowing his eyes he takes a look, trying to memorize every face.</p><p>As well as gauge which of the various kids sitting before him were going to become the typical troublemakers or class clowns. Though he would rather not make assumptions on his first day.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm not a strict teacher, but I'll tell you now I don't tolerate bullshit. What we may be learning is the past, but it could very well effect your present and future. I want you all to be critical thinkers and take what I teach you to heart, as it may make a difference in your lives."</strong>
</p><p>Jehu raised an eyebrow at that. Mr. Shade's looked young, making all the girls swoon. He really didn't look like a teacher. Wearing jeans that had chains looped around the waist, a black tank top pressed tightly to his body and combat boots. He just screamed confidence and intimidation.</p><p>Quickly he grabs a clipboard that had the attendance sheet and pen. <strong>" After we do roll call, we're going to do a little group activity to break the ice! When I call your name, please raise your hand. And be sure to correct me should I screw up the pronunciation. I'm not an English professor for a reason.</strong>"</p><p>Everyone chuckled lightly at the joke. The atmosphere within an instant relaxed as Mr. Shades smiled. <strong>"Jehu Anderson!"</strong> Blinking the teen raised his hand, putting it down when his teacher nodded in confirmation.</p><p>One by one names trickled out but for whatever reason the bluenette couldn't give much of a damn. His mind was once again drifting to the cute-no! No, not cute boy sitting in the corner.  <strong>"And finally...Haou Yuki" </strong> Well...guess he knew the kids name.</p><p>Mr. Shades gave the brunette a sly grin as he looked over his new class.<strong> "Alright boys and girls, make a huge circle. We're going to do introductions. I'll give you a second to set up before continuing my instructions."  </strong>No one dared to question him on what they were doing.</p><p>Already Jehu could tell he was going to enjoy history. It was never his subject, but he could start appreciating it here. It looked like this teacher actually gave a damn about his lessons and wouldn't put people to sleep like last year.</p><p>As Jehu sat down, he glances around, frowning as he once more sees Haou isolated from the rest of the class. His cheek resting on his palm as gold orbs stare at the teacher with a blank expression.</p><p>
  <strong>"Ok, next, grab a scrap piece of paper and pen. I want each of you to write down your name, and then something you liked as a child. It could be anything-provided it's appropriate..."</strong>
</p><p>Two minutes came and went, the history professor writing something himself. <strong>"Now crumple up your papers into a ball."</strong> At this point he lost his class, lips pursed in confusion until everyone saw Haou do as he was told.</p><p>As if completely used or unbothered with the instructions. Within a second everyone else followed suit, still unsure as to what the point of this was. <strong>"Time for the fun part." </strong>Swiftly a crumbled paper ball was thrown, Haou just barely catching it before it hit his face.</p><p><strong>"We're going to start learning a bit about each other. I just threw my ball at Haou, who's going to read the little fact I wrote. Then he's going to pick someone to throw his at. We'll keep going with this until everyone's had a go-then it'll be a new question.</strong>" Haou frowned.</p><p>Knowing exactly why he was the first one to start things off. <strong>"Start reading Haou."</strong> Jehu watched him sigh before unraveling the paper. From the look on the boy's face, he wasn't happy about this little game. <strong>"Mr. Shades used to like duel monsters when he was younger."</strong></p><p>The teen then reached for his own little fact, tossing it into the air at random, not really caring. It flew high before gravity dragged it down, landing right smack dab in the middle of Jehu's desk. Curious, he opened up the ball, silently surprised at the elegant handwriting.</p><p><strong>"What's Haou's little fact?"</strong> Scrunching his eyes Jehu read aloud, mildly surprised as he turned his attention to the rest of the class. <strong>"Haou used to like drawing."</strong></p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Squeeee I got Yami in this~ For those familiar with It's In Your Eyes, I gave the last name of Shades to Yami and his brother Atem! I've been waiting ages for this glorious moment. Though I will admit that it wasn't originally how I intended it to be.</p><p>Oh well-who cares~ He's in! Puzzleshipping will be included in this if its the last thing I do! But that's it for now~ Guys thank you so much for reading. If you like this series, please feel free to fav/follow/review as it would mean a crap ton to me. Tchao for now~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: New chappy new chappy. Now last time, Jehu went to school, ran into Haou, and met his new teacher! Now it's time to see what trouble I can stir up! I do not own Yugioh GX~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 3</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p><strong>"Ughhhh!"</strong> Jehu slumped his head onto the cafeteria table, cursing his existence. <strong>"What's the problem mate?"</strong> All of his friends gave concerned expressions, not used to seeing the blue haired boy in a doom and gloom state. <strong>"Conference day."</strong></p><p>Alexis gives a sympathetic grimace as she sat down with her lunch, already seeing where this was going. Two months into the school year and already Jehu was struggling with his classes. And October was a hectic time for the students.</p><p>The teachers, students and parents get together for a conference, talking about their grades and essentially what needs to be done for them to thrive for the rest of the year. Their principal Sheppard says it's to help students who are struggling get the help and communication they need.</p><p>Frankly everyone else disagreed with him. For teachers it was the time to praise or lecture the students. And to the students...it was either a death sentence or waste of time. Really, it should've been easy to figure out, considering that's everyone's current concern.</p><p>"I<strong> take it your mom's coming?"</strong> In Jehu's case...this was going to be a death sentence. <strong>"Yeah."</strong> He nods with a small sigh. He honestly couldn't understand it, sure he was a goofball sometimes but he studied the material dammit.</p><p>But nothing was sticking. Especially in Dr. Crowler's philosophy class. The guy was hard to understand, loved the throw chalk at people-and personally had it out for Jehu.<strong> "When's your session. I got mine on Friday."</strong></p><p>Jehu looked towards Aster, tapping his finger on the table while trying to remember. <strong>"The twenty-second."</strong> It was currently Tuesday, he had three weeks to try and improve his grades or face his mother's wrath. It was wishful thinking, but hey at this point he'd try anything if it meant doing better.</p><p><strong>"Why don't you go for tutoring, or talk to the teachers. I'm sure they can figure something out." </strong>It was really his only option at this point. At the very least his mom can't kill him too badly for not putting in any sort of effort.<strong> "I'll start with Mr. Shades."</strong> Out of all the teachers, he was easiest to talk to.</p><p>It helped that he was the one who showed him just how shitty his grades were. It helped that he literally offered to be a sound board for any issues that Jehu had. He was probably the coolest teacher in existence, probably the most caring too. <strong>"Food first!"</strong></p><p>Grabbing his sandwich he chewed, his spirits already lifting from his little funk. His amber eyes took in the chatting groups only to pause as a familiar mop of brown and orange walked out of the room. Haou.</p><p>As per usual was sporting a neutral expression as he left, a small brown bag in his hand. Despite the two months of being in the same class, Jehu still knew little to nothing about him. And what he did know was simply from the little introduction game in history class.</p><p>When he was little he used to like drawing, he likes to cook now, and he wants to own a café when he's older. That's it. Just those three things, as three questions was all they had time for with how many students there were. It was driving the bluenette nuts, and he had no idea why!</p><p>The guy seemed cool when Jehu bumped into him that first day, and he had to admit Haou looked good. Though women were usually Jehu's preference, there was no denying that he shot for both teams. But even more so than that...though he had no proof, Haou seemed lonely.</p><p>Whenever Jehu sees him, he's always alone. Even in class people are at least one desk away from him, and he doesn't seem to mind or care about that! If nothing else Jehu wants to talk to him, get to know him more.</p><p><strong>"Someone's got their thinking face on. Better watch out guys."</strong> Jehu pouted as his friends made fun of him. <strong>"Jerks." </strong>With a final bite, the struggling student finishes his lunch before standing up. <strong>"I got fifteen minutes before my next block, i'm off to go see Mr. Shades. See you at gym Axel."</strong></p><p>His friends wave, wishing him the best of luck, knowing he was most certainly going to need it. Quietly he made his way into the vacant halls. Humming a small tune he checks his phone. Even if he couldn't find Mr. Shades or the man was busy, he still had a free period after gym, and all else fails after school.</p><p>Smiling he reaches the classroom, only to hesitate at the door. There he sees his teacher and surprisingly Haou in there, talking. With a small twist, Jehu opens the door quietly. Either the pair couldn't hear the door or they were too focused on the conversation to drop it.</p><p><strong>"Would it make you feel better if Yugi came to the meeting?"</strong> Haou shakes his head, scowling. <strong>"No Yami, I don't want to bother him. Can't you just cancel the conference? I don't even need it."</strong></p><p><em>'Yami'</em> sighed, giving the teen a sympathetic expression.<strong> "Sorry kiddo, but I can't. Headmaster Sheppard made it clear that all students get a conference day. So the choice is either Yugi or your parents. I'd do it myself but i'm taking Yoko to hers."</strong> Jehu furrowed his brows.</p><p>Haou scrubbed his face, annoyed. He should've known better than to expect the new school year to be easy. <strong>"Dammit."</strong> he turns around only to freeze as he meets Jehu's gaze. Busted. Their teacher raises an eyebrow, amused.</p><p><strong>"Jehu what's up?"</strong> He gave a sheepish smile as he scratches his cheek. <strong>"Um, sorry for interrupting but uh, I wanted to talk to you about maybe getting assigned a tutor or if you could go over some stuff after school?"</strong></p><p>Seeing his chance to escape, Haou grabbed his belongings.<strong> "Later."</strong> The short teen tries to make it to the door as fast as possible, even more so when he sees that look in the history teacher's eye.<strong> "Hold it Haou..." </strong>It meant trouble, with a capital T. Every instinct in him was screaming to run away.</p><p>However he couldn't move, his fingers rested on the metal handle. <strong>"Jehu if you want, Haou can be your tutor. He's probably one of the smartest kids in your grade and he's at least had all of the classes you're in. Plus he's always free. So it'll be easy for the two of you to come up with a schedule."</strong></p><p>Damn he was just a few seconds too late. Just what was Yami thinking? Jehu watched his classmate stiffen at the idea, clearly not liking it. <strong>"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to."</strong> Mr. Shades gave the boys a look, he wasn't giving them a choice in the matter.</p><p><strong>"He's going to tutor you. He needs to actually get out of the fucking house and socialize." </strong>Standing up, deciding that the conversation is over, Yami ruffles the brunettes hair with a smirk.</p><p>Receiving a scowl as a reward. <strong>"Yugi's going to pick you up today since I got a meeting with my co-workers. So get ready to cook for dinner. Love you."</strong> With a small blush Haou muttered under his breath, making the teacher's smile widen a tad more. <strong>"Be good, and try not to scare Jehu away hm?"</strong></p><p>Said Jehu was so confused. Just what on earth did he get himself into? He tried to smile at the shorter boy, but it was obvious that Haou was anything but happy with the turn of events. <strong>"So... what was all that about?"</strong> His reply came with a small wince. <strong>"Just ignore him. What times are you free?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>xXxXxxXx</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>"Wait so you're new tutor is Haou Yuki!?"</strong> Atticus's jaw dropped at the news, he couldn't believe it, and frankly neither did Aster who sat next to them and Jim during art. <strong>"Yeah. He was talking to Mr. Shades when I got there, and made him my tutor. Why?"</strong> Aster rolled his eyes.</p><p>Of course leave it to Jehu to not know anything. Especially about the golden eyed terror. <strong>"He's got a bad rep. Practically an isolated ice king. Apparently in middle school he went psycho and attacked a crap ton of his classmates. Got arrested and everything."</strong></p><p>It was the last period of the day, and as far as classes goes it was the most easy going. Even if Jehu absolutely sucked at art. <strong>"Seriously?"</strong> Haou didn't at all give off such an impression.</p><p>Lonely, distant, shy maybe, but crazy? Violent? <strong>"I don't believe it."</strong> Jim himself didn't believe the rumors either, instead working hard on the crocodile shaped paper mache. It was a near perfect replica of his pet back home.</p><p><strong>"I worked with him last year in biology, he's a hard worker, if a little quiet."</strong> Hearing that made Jehu feel a bit better, though the other two were still highly skeptical. <strong>"So have you picked a day for you guys to get together?"</strong></p><p>They receive a small nod as he tries his hand at the charcoal sketch he had been working on. Scowling as he accidentally left a smudge. <strong>"Yeah, like Mr. Shades said, he really doesn't do much outside of going to school, so we're getting together Friday. Mom will be home so I won't have to pick up Jesse and Johan."</strong></p><p>Atticus wrapped an arm around the distracted aussi-immediately grabbing everyone's attention. A smirk gracefully forming on his innocent face. <strong>"Onto bigger news-Jim finally got himself a girlfriend!"</strong> Jim tried fleeing the scene, but he was trapped.</p><p>Forced to endure his friends onslaught of questions and congratulations. <strong>"Who is it? And how the hell do you even know Atticus?"</strong> The senior winks. <strong>"I have my sources-and I was there when SHE asked him out."</strong> The group howled at the news. <strong>"No way!"</strong></p><p>Jehu snickered as Jim hid himself with his hat, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. <strong>"Seriously though-who?"</strong> The rest of the conversation deprived into small talk. Their work currently forgotten, much to their teacher's annoyance.</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Well that's it for now. We got Haou in the game and just so you guys know we'll be switching between him and Jehu's perspectives(it'll actually mainly be Haous) but you guys will know who. Next chappy is tutoring session time for now though that is it~</p><p>Guys thank you so much for reading! If you like this series so far please feel free to fav/follow/review~ It means a crap ton to me when i get any sort of support for the story. See you all next time! Tchao for now~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: Time to get this little love story going~ Haou and Jehu's first tutoring session is here~ Now we get to know Haou a little bit more~ Hope you guys are enjoying the series so far! Let's get started, I do not own Yugioh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 4</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>Friday came in no time at all, and Jehu found himself staring wide eyes at the grand looking house shadowing him. When they first started talking about when and where to meet up, it was ultimately decided Haous' was the best bet. At Jehu's house, it was a chaotic zoo thanks to his siblings.</p><p>Not to mention his mom would snoop and find out just how badly he tanked his first two months. So even though it would be a bit of a walk towards the Yuki household, since neither boy had a car, it made the most sense.</p><p>Or at least until Jehu and Haou made it to their destination. <strong>"This is it."</strong> However, he never expected what looked to be a mini mansion to be where Haou lived. And the worst part was he shrugged it off, like it was no big deal!</p><p>He was completely unaware of the frozen state of his classmate while he took his shoes off, gently placing them on the little rack. <strong>"This is where you live?!" </strong>Haous' house was at least twice the size of the Anderson home.</p><p><strong>"Yeah. You can come in you know."</strong> Shaking his head slightly, Jehu apologized before taking his own shoes off, noting just how fluffy the carpet felt. The inside was beautiful, lavender and cream walls full of expensive looking artwork alongside glossy wood furniture <strong>"So uh where do you want to study?"</strong></p><p>He felt so out of place... Again Haou didn't even to seem to realize(or he didn't care, not that Jehu could tell which) tilted his chin forward, still wearing a neutral expression. <strong>"Kitchen. I need coffee."</strong> The two boys were still coming to terms with this new...predicament Mr. Shades put them in.</p><p>Though Jehu was silently thanking the history professor. Not only was he getting help for his classes but it gave him the opportunity to talk to and hang out with the mysterious brunette. Learning more about what made the shorter boy tick.</p><p>Hell he found out from him that Mr. Shades was actually his uncle, who was living the good life with his husband and adopted daughter. It was weird, but in a cool way, and it explained why he knew so much about Haou.</p><p>Still it seemed with every answer he received the more questions get added on. <strong>"Want some? And how do you like it."</strong> Shrugging off his backpack, the brown and orange haired teen goes to his coffee pot, still half full from this morning.</p><p><strong>"Sure, some milk and two spoonfuls of sugar if you don't mind."</strong> Taking a seat, Jehu gives him a grin while going through his notes. There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes as the two gathered their belongings. <strong>"Thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it."</strong> Haou shrugged as he grabbed two black mugs.</p><p>At the table he gently placed the lighter colored coffee towards his guest. <strong>"No big deal. Besides it's not like Yami was giving either of us a choice in the matter."</strong> Speaking of questions...<strong>"He seems like a cool uncle."</strong></p><p>Ok so it wasn't exactly a question as much of a way for him to break the ice between him and his tutor, but he went with it. Especially since Haou didn't even seem to realize how awkward Mr. Self proclaimed popular guy was being.</p><p><strong>"He's a pain in the ass, between him and Yugi's worrying it's a disaster. Add Yoko's teasing and I'm ready to rip my hair out. I swear all of them are nutjobs."</strong> The name Yoko was familiar but for whatever reason, Jehu couldn't place it.</p><p>For the moment he shrugged it off. <strong>"I'm sure they're not so bad. Mr. Shades' seemed really worried about you."</strong> Despite his harsh words, there was a small smile on his face. It looked good on him. <strong>"I suppose. Now if only he'd stop causing trouble."</strong></p><p>Though that smile vanished within an instant. Instead replaced with an eyeroll as Haou takes a sip of his drink, enjoying the dark bitterness. This...was what Jehu was hoping to discover. Between what he'd seen during class and the rumors, people gave a terrible idea as to who Haou was.</p><p>He was a robot, a secret mafia boss, a serial killer-it was ridiculous. Then again all of his information was coming from Aster, who was heavy in the gossip tree. <strong>"What about your parents?"</strong> Gold eyes refused to meet amber as Haou once more takes a sip.</p><p><strong>"Not here. They work overseas so they're never home."</strong> Jehu wasn't sure what was worse about that statement. The fact that he could see the pain in those glorious eyes, or the blunt dead tone he used.</p><p>Before Jehu could even utter an apology for bringing it up, Haou grabbed his pen, tapping it slightly on the table.<strong> "But it's whatever. So what class are you struggling most with right now? We'll start there."</strong></p><p>Happy for the forced change in subject Jehu scrambled through his papers. His grin weakening as he waves the textbook that he was ready to incinerate. <strong>"Philosophy, I got Crowler."</strong> A sympathetic wince was shot his way.</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah. I can see why that's a problem. Crowler likes to use his own terminology and hardly relies on the texts he hands out. We're going to start from the bottom and make our way up. First we're going to go over Socrates."</strong>
</p><p>Together they go over the notes Jehu wrote down. The taller junior getting an annoyed frown due to little doodles found in the notebook. As promised(it feels more like a threat in all honesty) Haou goes through chapters one through six completely as well as the basic foundations and key creators.</p><p>Step by step explaining the abstract concepts that Jehu has been struggling with since the first day. By the time the two caught up to the unit Crowler was currently teaching, it was way late into the evening. <strong>"Is it seriously 8:34?!"</strong> Practically six hours flew in what felt like no time at all. <strong>"Huh...guess so."</strong></p><p>And with the reminder of time came the rumbling of their stomachs. Yawning, Haou stood up from his seat, stretching above his head. <strong>"And to think we only went through Crowlers..."</strong> Jehu groaned in agony. How did anyone pass that man's class?</p><p><strong>"-eat here."</strong> Blinking, amber eyes glanced up. <strong>"What was that?"</strong> Haou gives him an eyeroll as he walks over to his fridge. <strong>"I said you're welcome to stay and eat here. Might want to call your family though."</strong> With wide eyes, Jehu curses before grabbing his cellphone. <strong>"Mind if I use your bathroom?"</strong></p><p>Huffing, Haou points towards the hallway while juggling some vegetables. <strong>"Down the hall, take a right. It'll be the first door."</strong> Grateful, he rushes off, not to go to the bathroom, but more or so because he knows that when he calls the house he's going to be in for it.</p><p>He missed four calls, and twenty or so texts from his mom. <strong>"Hey mo-"</strong> Following his instincts he pulls the phone away on speaker phone. Praying that Haou doesn't hear her enraged shrieks.</p><p><strong>"WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN JEHU ANDERSON!? I swear you BETTER have a good reason for not calling me back!"</strong> Yep...he knew it. He was so screwed. <strong>"Sorry mom. I didn't even realize you were messaging me. I was going over school work with a friend. I told you I got a new tutor remember?"</strong></p><p>There was tense silence as he waited, praying to any deity to take pity on his soul. Silence with his mother could mean anything. It could mean her actually listening and contemplating what Jehu said to her. Or it could be her getting ready to blow like a volcano. And frankly he wasn't sure which side she was teetering towards.</p><p>Eventually his mother responds, her tone neutral. <strong>"So you're telling me...all this time you haven't been home has been you studying? No parties? No drinking?"</strong> A wince came from the blue haired boy.</p><p>Memories still plagued him and apparently his mother that one time last year when Atticus brought him to a dance club that served alcohol. Sure the stuff was good, but the punishment he received immediately after the experience left a bad taste in his mouth...literally.</p><p>Considering his mom decided to scrub his mouth with the most floral soap she could find. Funny how neither of them still could let that go. And there was the instance with his dad...It was no wonder he hasn't dared taken a step towards one since. No matter how much Atticus tried convincing him.</p><p><strong>"Yeah? His name is Haou. We actually just realized the time a few minutes ago, that's why I called. He even offered for me to stay for dinner. So um...what do you want me to do? I can walk home if you want." </strong>A sigh is quietly heard alongside the clinking of glass.</p><p>He probably called her while she was doing dishes. Meaning that they already had eaten. <strong>"I don't want you walking home with how dark it is. Ask your friend's parents if you can spend the night, I'll pick you up first thing in the morning."</strong> Though she couldn't see, he winced.</p><p>Not really correct her.<strong> "Um. Sure." </strong>Opening the door(and thankfully remembering to put his mother off speaker) he returns to the kitchen. Already Haou was cooking up a storm, the delicious smell wafting in the room.</p><p><strong>"Hey Haou, is it ok if I spend the night? My mom doesn't want me heading out with how late it is. She said she'd pick me up in the morning."</strong> The chef didn't turn around from what he was doing. But he did shrug. <strong>"Not a problem with me. I got plenty of room."</strong></p><p>Relieved Jehu repeated the answer back to his phone. Talking a little bit more before hanging up. <strong>"Thanks."</strong> Jehu was probably going to die tomorrow. But hopefully a good night's sleep will lessen his mom anger and worry. <strong>"No problem. Hope you like pasta."</strong> And even if that doesn't happen...</p><p>Jehu had no regrets. <strong>"Smells great~"</strong> He finally got a good grasp of Crowler's class, got a boy that he was warming up to cook a delicious meal...and if judging by just by the living room, bathroom, and kitchen, he was going to be sleeping in a room fit for a fricking king.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Well that went well, Jehu's still alive for the moment...though we'll see if he survives tomorrow. For a first time tutoring session it seems things are going ok, we'll see how things go. But that is it for now.</p><p>Everyone thank you all so much for reading this story~ If you like this series so far please feel free to fav/follow/review as it would mean the world to me~ See you all next time! Tchao for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: We be back people~ I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I know I am. So last chappy we saw Jehu and Haou begin their tutoring session, now...well now we get Yugi who's about to stir up some much wanted trouble~ I do not own Yugioh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 5</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p><strong>"So how's the tutoring going?"</strong> Haou was going to kill Yami...if for nothing else then for telling Yugi about this. <strong>"Fine."</strong> It was Sunday, two days since Jehu came over for his first session. And to be frank Haou still felt like shit. He had kept a cool control over his emotions, even when Jehu asked if he could stay over.</p><p>Things were fine, He was fine. Even when his parents were mentioned Haou didn't loose himself to his memories. He was actually surprised with how well it went. Much to his own astonishment he was able to sleep with no issues at all. And the next day was a bit funny now that he recalled it.</p><p>Seeing a blue haired woman waiting in front of the door at seven in the morning to drag her still drowsy son by the ear while profusely apologizing and thanking the brunette was a sight that actually caused him to chuckle. It was definitely a morning to remember.</p><p>Then of course like a downpour during a parade his headaches came back soon after. Making it worse was when his uncles and cousin came over to visit. Determined to find out how things went. Not that they got any answers. Instead a door slammed into their faces as Haou went to get some medicine for his head.</p><p>He had hoped that would be the last surprise for the weekend. As satisfied with how things went, it was still exhausting. But...of course...It just couldn't be that easy. As the next morning, this morning, Bright amethyst orbs were glittering with curiosity and joy as Yugi all but kidnapped him.</p><p>Insisting it was time for family bonding between the two of them. Though that was actually normal for Yugi, Haou knew something was up. And it was making the fifteen year old nervous. Looks were quite deceiving as he gazed coolly at his uncle.</p><p>Despite his innocent appearance, Yami's husband was a very wise and intelligent individual. The guy was an owner of a game shop and was a pro gamer himself. Mastering the art of strategy. Yugi was up to something and he didn't like it one bit.</p><p>Especially since Haou had no clue exactly what the older man was up to. He even had the nerve to pout slightly. <strong>"Just fine?</strong> <strong>You cook for the guy and have him spend the night after about six hours worth of studying and it's just fine!?" </strong>His nephew gives him an eye roll, making him pout in disappointment.</p><p><strong>"What are you implying?"</strong> Haou narrowed his eyes with caution. How the hell did they even get to this topic of conversation? The two jumped in their seats, startled as a loud honk rang from three cars ahead. <strong>"Asshole." </strong>Now he remembered...he promised to go shopping with Yugi.</p><p>And currently they were stuck in traffic because some moron couldn't follow the speed limit. <strong>"Language Haou. And i'm just curious. This Jehu character sounds like he'd be a good friend for you."</strong> A groan escaped the teen as he landed his head gently on the dashboard.</p><p>Another headache was starting to form. He didn't even have time for a cup of coffee dammit. And now here he was being forced into a conversation he clearly has no patience for. Why couldn't Yami and Yugi let this go? Wrapping his hands around his arms, he shifts his gaze forward.</p><p>Absolutely refusing to meet Yugi's sad face. If he did he'd feel guilty. This wasn't the first time the infamous<em> 'f'</em> word came up, and frankly he was getting sick of talking about it. Why couldn't they just give up?</p><p>
  <strong>"Again with the bullshit friendship stuff. What part do you guys not understand? I DON'T want friends. I don't NEED any. And as far as Jehu is concerned, he is just a classmate that needs help tutoring...that's it."</strong>
</p><p>He made sure to emphasize his statements with an icy glare. As soon as the bluenette was caught up in his classes and had his conference that would be it. Haou would break off their interactions. It was better that way. For the both of them. Plus what's there to concern over?</p><p>He's only talked to Jehu for a couple days. What's there to miss? <strong>"Haou...you know you deserve to be happy right? What happened back then wasn't your fault."</strong> The orange and brown haired boy shook in his seat, clenching his arms tightly.</p><p>There was no doubt going to be bruises. He could feel chills shoot through his frame as certain memories seep through his mind. A dull throb emanating from his wrists. <strong>"Mom and dad don't think so. To an extent Yoko doesn't think so. Not that I blame her."</strong></p><p>His voice was tight and clipped. And it only made his uncle sigh. He just couldn't understand why someone so young had to be so mature and take so much responsibility for things that were completely out of his control.</p><p>
  <em><strong>'Fucking psycho. You just stabbed me!'</strong> Blood was all he could see, and it was making him sick. But he still refused to let go of the knife. Right now...it was his only protection. <strong>'L-leave me alone. I mean it! Get the hell away from me.'</strong> It was a struggle to breathe as he took a step back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His golden eyes wide and full of tears. Bruises wracked his entire body as the person in front of him clutched his shoulder.<strong> 'You're going to pay for this you piece of shit! Get him!'</strong> Hands and bodies collided against him as a fight ensued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haou at this point was in survival mode, screaming in terror as he slashed at his attackers. </em>
  <em>By the time Yoko arrived with the teachers...Haou was in shock, bleeding on the floor with tears in his eyes. Crimson was scattered everywhere, and the people he was with nowhere to be found.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>'Haou! Oh my god Haou! Speak to me!'</strong> Gasping for breath he met her scared, traumatized eyes.<strong> 'I wish...I was never born.'</strong></em>
</p><p>Yugi tapped a finger on the steering wheel as he found himself lost in his thoughts, unaware that his nephew was copying his nervous habit.<strong> "Haou."</strong> The quiet atmosphere was becoming too much, he had to say something. <strong>"What?"</strong> He still refused to look towards his guardian.</p><p>Still full of guilt and self-loathing. <strong>"Can you do something for me?"</strong> Yugi heard his sharp inhale, he was bracing himself.<strong> "What the hell do you want?"</strong> Ready to tell him no. Cracked voice or not, he was afraid of what would be asked of him.</p><p><strong>"Don't keep things bottled up ok? Talk to me or Yami when things get bad. We love you."</strong> A smooth hand reach down, gently patting Haou's sleeves. Knowing just exactly what was hiding underneath. <strong>"I..."</strong> Gold eyes flashed in pain as he forced tears back.</p><p>This was why he loved and hated his uncles. They knew the right words to say to him, to make him want to obey. They knew his pain and were doing whatever they could to try and take it away.</p><p>
  <em>AnD HE dIdN't wANt ThAt!</em>
</p><p>A broken toy gets thrown away when it can't be fixed. So why were his relatives still trying to help him? After what happened in middle school, why couldn't they just let him rot away? His parents abandoned him. Only popping up once in a blue fricking mood to criticize his life.</p><p>Yoko though she was trying was still terrified of him. His<em> 'friends'</em> should he ever see them again would probably succeed in killing him this time. These days it was getting harder and harder for him to get out of bed.</p><p>Going through the mundane routine of going to school dealing with classes he didn't give a shit about, coming home to an empty house only to remember why he was unwanted. Why his parents wanted nothing to do with him.</p><p>He'll admit(never to Yugi or Yami though) that...meeting and tutoring Jehu was slowly but surely lifting his spirits. Even when they accidentally knocked into each other on their first day of school, the bluenette was kind. The guy apologized when Haou was the one to knock into Him.</p><p>Because of course he was in a rush to get away from the crowds of students. And in class when no one thought he was looking, he would catch those concerned expressions shot his way. Anyone else and they would've gotten a verbal tongue lashing and a cruel glare.</p><p>Haou's reputation alone solidified his isolation, and he wanted it to stay that way. But curse his uncle. Because of him, arguably one of the most liked guys in school was forced to interact with him. Jehu now had to deal with him and vice versa. And it hurt. <strong>"Haou? Please..."</strong></p><p>Another harsh honk rang in their ears as traffic finally started moving. <strong>"Fine. Fine...should things get bad, i'll talk to you."</strong> Yugi heard the reluctance in his tone, but still accepted it all the same.</p><p><strong>"Thank you. Now. Was there anything that you wanted to get while we were out?"</strong> All he got was a simple shrug, Haou couldn't care less about clothes or games or anything kids his age likes. <strong>"More coffee?"</strong> Again all he got was a shrug.</p><p>Though he could see golden eyes brighten a bit. Just in time too as they arrived at the mall. In unison the duo unbuckle their seat belts and head in. Already Haou felt his stomach tightening a bit with the bustling groups of people.</p><p>It was still the weekend, meaning the mall was packed to the brim with people. <strong>"You're ok Haou."</strong> A hand ruffled his hair, stabling him. <strong>"Where are we heading?</strong>" With a small hum, his uncle pulls out his phone, no doubt looking at the list he typed down.</p><p><strong>"Jewely store first. We need to pick up something for Yoko's birthday. Not to mention my anniversary with Yami is going to be soon."</strong> Haou gave a small smirk towards his guardian. <strong>"Not going to force me to cook you guys a meal this year?"</strong></p><p>A small blush formed on the older man's cheeks, but he playfully whined. <strong>"No! This year I don't need your help! But if you're offering..."</strong> A small laugh was shared between the two.  Yugi's eyes were twinkling in delight. </p><p><strong>"In all seriousness no. This time i'm making Rebecca help me. She got me tickets to one of Yami's favorite broadway shows."</strong> Haou was happy for them despite not really showing it.  He wished him luck receiving a loving hug in return. <strong>"Thanks Haou!"</strong> </p><p>Even though he was only related to Yugi through his marriage with Yami, he never made Haou feel like an outsider. He was one of those people who loved someone with all of their heart no matter what.  Despite his desire to keep distance from everyone, the fifteen year old just couldn't find it in him to stay away.</p><p>It only made him wish that Yami and Yugi were his actual parents. <strong>"Hey! That you Haou!?"</strong> Both froze for a minute, glancing around before Haou found himself slightly paling.  Yugi following his gaze found his eyes lighting up as a blue haired boy ran up to them.</p><p>Amber staring at gold and amethyst. <strong>"I thought it was you! What are you doing here?"</strong> Before he could make any sort of retort, his uncle stepped in.  Offering his hand.<strong> "You must be Jehu! Yami and Haou have told me so much about you~ I'm Yugi, Haou's uncle!"</strong> Jehu blinked at the kind smile and excited hand shake.</p><p> <strong>"Nice to meet you too."  </strong>A small blush formed on the short teen's cheeks as he pushed his embarrassing kin away. <strong>"We're shopping, look at the time we gotta go."</strong> Nephew and uncle were nearly the same height, with Haou only an inch or two taller, but Yugi showed his strength and planted his feet down.</p><p>Preventing the brunette from any sort of escape. There was no way Yugi was going to let the boy run away like that! He needs friends in his life. <strong>"You mean me! I'm shopping, and you're going to hang out with your friends!"</strong> The two had a little struggle.</p><p>They were quickly gaining an audience with Jehu included. Haou hissing quietly as he fought against his relative. <strong>"What the hell are you thinking Yugi!? I'm not hanging out with them."</strong> With a swift movement forward, the elder of the two pushed the other back.</p><p>Haou smacking right into Jehu's firm, unmoving chest. <strong>"Yes you are! I have tedious errands to run, you were just going to walk aimlessly around anyways. I'll text you when i'm done, have fun~" </strong>So much for family bonding time.</p><p>Any love and respect he had for the blond and maroon haired man was gone within an instant. <strong>"..."</strong> Jehu couldn't help looking back and forth between the pair, wondering just what happened. And why his classmate was sulking with his hands in his pockets.</p><p>Although that's the norm when it comes to Haou. <strong>"Sorry about him."</strong> A smile graced the blunettes' face as he laughed. <strong>"That seems to be your favorite sentence these days."</strong> Gold orbs narrowed. <strong>"Not favorite-common."</strong> His heart warmed slightly as Jehu laughed once more, thoroughly enjoying himself.</p><p>Glad to see someone was. <strong>"If you don't wanna hang out with me and my friends, it's cool. But we'd love to have you join us."</strong> Haou Highly doubted anyone would be interested in hanging out with him. But...as of right now, he really didn't have a choice in the matter.</p><p>He could do nothing but accept his fate with a sigh. Curse his uncle. Actually curse his entire family now that he thought about it. All of them were a royal pain in his ass. But they weren't going to win no matter how much they push him on things. His mind was made up.</p><p><strong>"Not like I don't have anything better to do. Lead the way."</strong> To prevent what happened back in seventh grade Haou was going to keep himself isolated. His mantras repeating in his head as he follows his classmate through the mall.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Don't get attached.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Don't show emotion.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Don't get hurt.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Woohoo~ I got a lot done in this chapter. We got some loving bonding time with Haou and Yugi, a flashback delving into Haou's past to help with his perspective on things AND we got Jehu in this. I'd say a job well done especially since I made it within my word limit~</p><p>But I gotta say this was probably one of the easier chapters I typed. I could just easily picture an episode of this in the anime with me chilling with ice cream. I'd enjoy it lol. That's it for now though. Thanks for reading guys.</p><p>If you like this series so far please feel free to fav/follow/review as the support means the absolute world to me~ I can't remember what I wrote for the next chapter, but it's sure to be a good one. See you next time, tchao for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: Ok folks we are back with a new chapter ready to go. Last time we had Yugi(I love him soooo much-almost too much) have some family bonding time with Haou before ditching him. Let's see what happens next as we're back in school! I do not own Yugioh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 6</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p><strong>"So the x chromosomes can be found with both males and females?"</strong> No one could really believe what they were seeing. <strong>"Correct, and the pair combination determines the gender of each child. If you have two x chromosomes, you're a female, got a y and you're automatically male."</strong></p><p>It was sixth period, a free block for the two boys who were sitting in the cafeteria. Much to everyone's surprise the pair of polar opposites were studying. It was just a bizarre sight to their fellow classmates.</p><p><strong>"Ok so what about genetic based diseases? Do the chromosomes have something to do with it? Professor Banner wants us to start drafting a paper based on one of the ones on the list he gave us."</strong> Even more surprising was Haou in general.</p><p>This was the first time he ever openly and willingly spoke to someone in school. Usually he would be left on his own, refusing to interact with anyone that dared to approach him. And that was IF anyone was stupid enough to try.</p><p>However the brunette didn't seem at all annoyed. <strong>"Yes, although it's a bit tricky. Sometimes the genetic makeup in the body can get screwed up. Giving the wrong information in the DNA code can cause diseases and malformation. As far as genetic diseases, men end up struggling more."</strong></p><p>He wasn't glaring at anyone. Too engrossed in getting this studying session situated. <strong>"How? Why do the guys have to suffer?!"</strong> Haou was also wearing glasses, not bothering to wear any sort of contacts today(which no one even realized he needed.) They do see his eyes roll at Jehu's outburst but no verbal abuse.</p><p><strong>"It's because of the x chromosome. Woman have two of them, so the probability of receiving a genetic disease is less because they have the extra x. They can pass down the illness, but not necessariy have it. Men don't usually have an extra x, so they either get the disease or don't. There's really no middle ground." </strong>It was terrifying.</p><p>Jehu quickly scribbles the information down. <strong>"What page is that even in the book?"</strong> Jaws were dropping as the esteemed ice king chuckled before flipping through the text. <strong>"230."</strong> To say that the ice was completely broken for the pair was the literal understatement of the century.</p><p>After Yugi had gone and sweetly abandoned his beloved nephew, Jehu dragged the teen back his group of friends who each greeted him politely, but not warmly. It was extremely awkward for everyone until Haou recognized Jim.</p><p>His work partner from last year...and Yoko's new boyfriend. Personally Haou was wary of the taller teen, eyeing him while Jim just sat there, completely calm. If asked Jim would say that in all honesty was glad he was able to talk to the brunette again. He never though the short junior to be a bad guy, just antisocial.</p><p>
  <em><strong>"You're looking well Haou."</strong> Gold eyes cautiously study him. <strong>"Don't hurt Yoko."</strong> Everyone was taken back by his statement to the Australian. Who only tipped his hat with a slight grin. Already used to his cold demeanor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And thanks to said girlfriend, knew there was more to him than meets the eye. <strong>"I've no intention mate. She says you make the best desserts." </strong></em>
  <em>Alexis couldn't stop the mini squeal while everyone else stares dumbfounded at Haou's small blush. <strong>"She lies."</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>To avoid everyone's gaze he heads into the closest store he could reach, that being a girl's clothing store. Making everyone howl in laughter. Any concerns or fears of the short teen was absolutely, positively gone. </em>
  <em>It took twenty minutes for both Jim and Jehu to find and drag the boy out of the store.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bag in his hand as he actually went in there on purpose. <strong>"What'd you buy?"</strong> Atticus was grinning as he reached for the bag of perfume and girly accessories before getting a harsh slap from the brunette. <strong>"Stuff for Yoko. Her birthday's coming up."</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Startled with the news, Jim grabs him, practically shaking the poor guy back in forth in a panic. <strong>"When is it?! What does she like?!"</strong> What was supposed to be a somewhat relaxing day got thrown out the window as Jim dragged Haou all over the mall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Begging for help on impressing his new love. Jehu and the others kicked back, enjoying Haou's miserable expression. </em>
  <em>But even they could tell Haou was actually enjoying himself as well. Smiling when he thought no one was looking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the time Yugi texted the teen that it was time to go, Jehu and his friends had happily accepted Haou into their group. They even shared phone numbers so they could text him. Completely unaware of the turmoil they were causing.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Banner likes cited sources when it comes to his papers, so relying on me and the text book isn't going to be enough. I'd recommend you checking stuff out online. I'd give you my notes to use, but Banner is good friends with Yami, and both would easily be able to tell it's my stuff."</strong>
</p><p>Jehu tilts his head as Haou starts writing on a piece of blank paper. Squinting at the elegant scrawl, it looked like urls. Haou simply gives him the paper, his expression stern as he points down at them.</p><p><strong>"These are some of the best cites when it comes to ailments and conditions on the human body. They'll be able to tell you what you need to know for the paper without too much advanced terminology."</strong> Once more Haou came to his rescue, Jehu couldn't stop the tears from flowing as he hugged the brunette.</p><p>They only get together two or three times a week at most, but for once information was actually sticking. The way things were going, his grades were going to shoot up in time for conference day. His ass was saved. <strong>"Haou you're my bestest best friend ever!"</strong> Said <em>'bestest best friend'</em> was struggling out of the tight grip.</p><p>Growling. <strong>"Get. Off!"</strong> But to no avail, he was no match for the bluenette, who was way stronger and bigger then him. <strong>"Noooooo let me hug youuuuuu~"</strong> No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Haou couldn't. Just like his troublesome uncles wanted...he was changing.</p><p>If he had to deal with this type of behavior a few weeks ago...Well Jehu would've gotten a punch in the face and kick to the balls at Least. But no, here he was, squirming in the hopes of breaking free from the muscular arms wrapped around his frame.</p><p>Not wanting to actually bring harm to Jehu, but still feeling horribly uncomfortable with the affection. <strong>"Let- me- go!"</strong> Haou was exhausted at this point, panting from his attempts of get away. His cheeks were horribly flushed as people were openly staring at the little scene before them.</p><p>His golden orbs caught a familiar amused face nearby. No matter what he needed to get free from Jehu. Any pride he dared to have went right out the window as he begged for aid. <strong>"Yoko, get him off!"</strong> A small huff came from the young sophomore as she approached.</p><p>Were it not for the fact that it was physically impossible for two males to give birth, one would think Yoko was the perfect representation of Yami and Yugi Shade's love. Long blonde hair with crimson streaks, pale hazel eyes with a hint of lavender crinkled in mischievous joy as she approached.</p><p>Hands gracefully and fluidly reached for- with little effort Haou, easily he was pulled into his younger cousins embrace. Jehu pouts, flinging his fingers forward. <strong>"Noooo. Give him back!"</strong> Yoko laughed as she now held the brunette...he was free for about two seconds. <strong>"He's mine! All mine~"</strong></p><p>Only to be stuck in the same position but now with a different person. <strong>"This isn't funny dammit!"</strong> The school newspapers were going to be filled with the brim with pictures of this scenario. A day to remember. As if pitying the poor junior, the bell rang.</p><p>Distracting everyone long enough for Haou to break free. Running straight to his next class. Which was his favorite one of the day. Cooking with Mrs. Sheppard. She was the nicest person the junior's ever had the pleasure of knowing.</p><p>When he wasn't doing a tutoring session with Jehu during freeblock, or helping Yami with his paperwork, he was in the cooking lab. Doing whatever he wanted. She had a huge softspot for him since he helped her back in his freshman year.</p><p><strong>"Ohh there's my favorite boy! Come in come in~"</strong> She waved him into the empty class, knowing there would be no one else for at least another period. It was one of her only free times in the school day. And he took advantage of the isolation to learn new recipes and talk to her.</p><p>Mrs. Sheppard was the closest thing to a mother figure Haou's ever truly had. She could tell him to go jump off a bridge and he would do it with no questions asked. Not that she ever would mind you, but it was still the point. <strong>"Hi Mrs. Sheppard. How are you today?"</strong></p><p>She tsked at the boy, waving her finger around with a sly wink. Diving into an argument they've had time and time again.<strong> "And what have I told you about calling me that young man? Dorothy, or Tome. No ifs ands or buts!"</strong> He gives her a wry grin as he shrugs off his backpack.</p><p><strong>"Fine fine. What do you want me to do today?"</strong> Rolling up his sleeves he goes to wash his hands in the sink. Completely unaware of the soft look she was giving him. Just by taking a glance at him, she could tell like everyone else that he was calmer, happier.</p><p>As if a huge weight was brushed off his shoulders. <strong>"Can you wash the vegetables? I was thinking of making pizza for class today."</strong> She didn't dare mention it however. Knowing that the moment the subject was brought up, Haou would instantly close up his heart.</p><p>And that just wasn't going to cut it. <strong>"Sure."</strong> So she keeps her mouth shut, hoping that whatever pain Haou had would quietly and sneakily fade out of existence. A sharp ping, grabbed both of their attention as Dorothy reached into her pocket. <strong>"No phones allowed in class Tome~"</strong></p><p>She stuck out her tongue in defiance as she read the message sent to her. Her glee easily seen as she hops up and down. <strong>"What's up?"</strong> From ear to ear a grin formed as she shifted her gaze back to her favorite student.</p><p><strong>"Samejima just texted me! He's got the dates set up for this years series of festivals! Ohhh i'm so excited~" </strong>A snort escaped the teen, he should've known. About ninety percent of the whole school loved when it was festival time. Frankly he couldn't care less.</p><p>It was too much work and endless crowds. He never bothered to participate in freshman or sophomore year, why start now? <strong>"Cool."</strong> He goes back to cleaning the produce before reaching for one of the knives.</p><p>Only hesitating for a brief second before picking it up. He was ok, he was just going to cut up the produce so Tome wouldn't have to do it later. Haou was safe. Just cut it and be done. <strong>"Haooouuuuu~"</strong> He stopped mid slice of a green pepper, not at all liking the tone in her voice.</p><p><strong>"Haouuuuuu look at me please?"</strong> With a brief glance to the ceiling for mercy he does as requested, turning around. Gulping when he sees her eyes twinkling in mirth. <strong>"Do i want to know?"</strong> She laughs then, her voice dropping down a notch as she does so.</p><p>A shiver covers him from head to toe, just KNOWING this was not going to end well. There was even a somewhat ominous aura surrounding the usually cheerful old woman. <strong>"I got permission to finally set up a booth for the festival. And i'm going to need some help. Guess who's getting drafted!"</strong></p><p>Dammit...well he did say he'd do anything for her. But did it really have to be this?!</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: I FINALLY EDITED IT! This would've gotten done sooner, but due to a hyperactive niece jumping all around I ended up having to reformat the chapter all over again. Thanks hun...really appreciated it. Ahem, anyways that's it for now.</p><p>Next chapter begins the dreaded festival prep and what Tome plans on drafting poor Haou into. Guys thanks to everyone who's been watching the series so far. The support means a crap ton~</p><p>If you're liking it please feel free to fav/follow/review as it means so much to me knowing I'm not the only one enjoying it. But for now we must part my friends. Tchao for now folks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: Hello ladies and gent, welcome back~ Last time I got to introduce Dorothy-or Tome depending on which version of GX you guys know. </p><p>I love this woman so much! And we have a festival coming up. *rubs hands together* I can't wait! I do not own Yugioh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 7</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>Festival time was hell time. And he hated the principal for making such an abomination. <strong>"Haou sweetie can you start cutting up the fruit for me?"</strong> Tome was currently at her desk, working hand and foot with her sewing machine. Leaving the young teen to sigh as he does as requested.</p><p><strong>"Anything specific you want me to make?"</strong> Everyday during their free time the two would be in the lab, working. Haou experimenting with recipes him and the culinary teacher found online, and Tome sewing up costumes. He...really wished he could just tell the old woman that he wasn't interested in the festival.</p><p>But he couldn't, and now he was paying for it. <strong>"How about mitsumame? I got agar already in the fridge." </strong>With helping Tome so much Haou had to text Jehu, letting him know that he wouldn't be available after school anymore.</p><p>He didn't bother explaining why, other then the fact he got dragged into the festival prep. However he did make sure to shoot out an apology, he promised to do their third free blocks and the weekend. He's yet to get a reply from the taller teen, as of right now that was just fine for the brunette.</p><p><strong>"Is there any sauce?"</strong> Frankly...it was probably better this way. Jehu's conference was next Monday, with Haou's being that Wednesday. At this point the golden eyed boy caught his classmate up in all of his classes.</p><p>And in some cases like Yami's history class and Mrs. Fudo's mathematics even put him ahead of the game. It was good, great even. <strong>"Yes! It's all the way in the back on the second shelf. Just made this morning."</strong></p><p>All Jehu had to do was go to his conference with his mom, get praised to the moon and back for his hard work and Haou would cut off all ties. Jehu wouldn't need him anymore, and that was perfectly fine as of right now.</p><p><strong>"Haou what color do you like?"</strong> Currently Haou had more important things to be concerned about. Like getting Tome to stop trying to encourage him into a costume. <strong>"I'm not dressing up Tome. Don't bother making me anything."</strong> She pouts from her seat.</p><p>This was no time for her favorite student to be a killjoy. <strong>"No! You promised you would help me for the festival. You're dressing up!"</strong> She decided to do a duel monster's themed café. <strong>"Not happening."</strong> Compared to most of her colleagues she was one to always keep up with the trends.</p><p>Duel monsters was and surprisingly still probably one of the most popular games out there. Plus it sounded like so much fun. Both her husband and friends thought it was a wonderful idea. And she was determined to have Haou involved in it no matter what.</p><p><strong>"Why not? I think you would dashing as Dawn Knight or Elemental Hero Avian." </strong>He was more than ready to retort his reasons why, having come up with them for this discussion. Only to pause when she points a finger towards him.</p><p>A knowing look in her eyes. <strong>"And before you even try to tell me you don't like duel monsters-don't forget i'm besties with your uncle Yugi! Who owns a game store. He of all people knows you like it!"</strong></p><p>Once more his family strikes. And he could only roll his eyes in frustration. Looks like he'd have to change tactics. <strong>"Tome, there's no point in me wearing a costume, i'm going to be in the back helping you cook and bake." </strong>He emphasizes his point by waving around the apple he was just about to slice.</p><p><strong>"No you're not~ I'm going to be in charge of the kitchen, I'm putting you in charge of serving!"</strong> This could not be happening. <strong>"No." </strong>Tome was trying to kill him now. What was she thinking? Honestly she couldn't understand his reaction.</p><p>If anything he should be thrilled. <strong>"What? You always told me you wanted to own a cafe. What's the problem? This would be a great experience for you." </strong>He frowned as he placed the knife down, a good several inches away from his trembling hands.<strong> "I don't do good with groups Tome."</strong></p><p>It was a huge understatement and there was far more to it than that. But he didn't bother going into specifics. Yes, he dreamed of owning a little cafe, serving people with his own creations, but he refused to show that here at school. Not when he had done so well in keeping people away from him.</p><p>He flinched as soft arms wrapped around him. <strong>"You'll be fine honey. I think this will be a lot of fun. But if it gets to be too much for you, i'll let you work in the kitchen ok? But You have to promise me you'll try!" </strong>He really hated his emotions, they were really screwing him over.</p><p>Sighing he could only nod his head. Flinching again when the old woman tightens the hug. <strong>"Ohhh thank you thank you Haou~ Now seriously what do you want to wear!?" </strong>Again he states he doesn't care, going back to cutting the apple in his hand.</p><p><strong>"If I really have to, I'll let you pick Tome. Just...don't make me stand out ok?" </strong>Squealing in joy she rushes back to her desk, throwing her hands into the various fabrics. Inspiration was surrounding her. <strong>"Finish that up then get out Haou~ This is going to be a surprise!"</strong></p><p>Not...really having the energy to protest he just continues slicing up the fruit, adding the remaining components of the mitsumame. <strong>"I'm done Tome. Do you want me to put it in the fridge?" </strong>Still frantically searching through her mess of cloth she waves her hand.</p><p>Not even bothering to look up from her task. <strong>"Leave a little bit for me in a paper dish, you take the rest home. Lord only knows you need to eat more." </strong>His face flushes for a moment. <strong>"I eat enough."</strong> The look she gave him was stern.</p><p>Not criticizing, but concerned. <strong>"No you don't. Take it home and enjoy. See you tomorrow."</strong> Grumbling under his breath, Haou grabs his backpack, a spoon and his latest creation. He glances at it as he leaves the class, torn. He really wasn't in the mood to eat, especially after the comment Tome made.</p><p>So he was a little on the skinny, lean side, so what? Not every kid his age turns into a buff meathead. If anything he's put on more weight than he had in the last six years. Still, he figured he may as well try it to see if this recipe was good enough for Tome's café. Reluctantly he takes a bite.</p><p>Somewhat surprised of the taste complexities in the dessert. Various degrees of sweet and mild flavors contracted nicely with the slightly bitter sauce. What he found himself enjoying most was the textures. Everything was sliced to where they would be easy to fit onto a spoon, giving Haou a little taste of everything.</p><p><strong>"Definitely going on the menu." </strong>He honestly wasn't a fan of sweets, even fruit, but the mitsumame wasn't too bad. <strong>"Now if I can convince her to add coffee jelly I might actually be able to enjoy the festival."</strong> A small hum thrummed in his throat as he made his way out of the school.</p><p>Surprised when he heard the rattling of chains. Blinking with the spoon in his mouth, he finds Jehu, playing basketball with some of his friends. Either the blunette never got his message, or he did and that was why he was out here playing. He figured the latter and simply shrugged it off.</p><p>Haou felt so drained after his day with Tome. He was so ready to lay down and take a nap. <strong>"Hey Haou!" </strong>Or not...as the shorter boy gets tackled by his cousin. <strong>"Put me down Yoko!"</strong> He just barely managed to prevent the mitsumame dish in his hands from falling to the ground. <strong>"No! It's cuddle time!"</strong></p><p>She nuzzles his cheek affectionately, acting as if she was never afraid of him. <strong>"Get off me before you make Jim jealous." </strong>The Australian struts up to the pair with a towel and grins. <strong>"Nah mate, you're good. Hug away Yoko." </strong>He receives a harsh glare in response.</p><p><strong>"I hate you. ALL of you."</strong> Jehu chuckles as he, Alexis and Zane approach. Atticus was already making fast strides forwards. Fingers easily swiping Haou's edible treasure. <strong>"Ah-hey!"</strong> Alexis's brother smirks as he eyes the treat teasingly. <strong>"Ohhh what have we here?" </strong>Haou's eye twitches...</p><p>Once more he internally tries to keep himself calm. Don't show emotion. Don't get angry. Because it'll cause Yami and Yugi a lot of trouble if they have to bail Haou out of jail for murder. <strong>"Get your sweaty paws off that!"</strong></p><p>All of the boys were covered in sweat from their game, the scent was making his nose scrunch up in distaste. Any appetite he had before(not that he had much of one to begin with) was most definitely gone. <strong>"This looks mighty tasty. Can I have a bite?"</strong> He gets another eye twitch.</p><p><strong>"No."</strong> Atticus of course ignores the overly serious junior. Dramatically lifting the spoon, ready to take a bite only for his sister to swoop in and smack him. <strong>"Ow!" </strong>Huffing Alexis returns the dessert to its owner, who at this point shrugged his cousin off. <strong>"Thank you."</strong></p><p>Jehu took a sip of his water, giving a small smile Haou's way. <strong>"So how's festival hell as you call it?"</strong> The bluenette laughs as Haou groans. <strong>"Annoying."</strong> Jehu was determined to figure out which teacher he was helping.</p><p>Actually he was determined to figure out a lot of things with his tutor, but this was a good starting point. Alexis smirked, seeing a golden opportunity. <strong>"Did you want to join us? We're were going to hang out a bit before heading to Jehu's for dinner."</strong></p><p>The previously mentioned Jehu furrowed his brows. Ready to call his friend on her bullshit only to get a swift stomp on his foot. He suppressed the urge to yell from the pain, mentally cursing the blonde. It was true that his mom invited them and they were going to just chill.</p><p>But he didn't like the mischievous look in the Alexis's eye. <strong>"...I don't know."</strong> Atticus, catching his sister's hint wrapped an arm around her. <strong>"Why not? I'm sure you're parents wouldn't mind." </strong>Yoko gasped quietly at Jim's side, making him glance down towards her as Haou grimaced.</p><p>Immediately there was a shift in mood and now that Jehu noticed- temperature as he nervously stared at Haou. Though he played it off to just needing to adjust his backpack, Jehu could tell...Atticus just hit a major nerve with that statement.</p><p><strong>"No. They wouldn't, but I gotta go." </strong>With that he immediately turned on his heels and left. Not even bothering to say goodbye. <strong>"Atticus you Idiot!"</strong> Yoko hissed as she gave him a smack. <strong>"Owww! What'd I'd do?" </strong>Jim shifted his attention between his girlfriend and the now leaving Jehu.</p><p>Watching helplessly as the concerned bluenette desperately ran trying to catch up to Haou. <strong>"Haou's been living on his own for years now you asshole! His parents most definitely don't give a damn to mind what he does."</strong> It was news to the group there. And immediately Atticus felt bad. <strong>"Whoops."</strong></p><p>In a flash arms reached out, grabbing Yoko before she could strangle the older boy. She growled fighting her boyfriend's grip with all her might. <strong>"Whoops?! You don't just fucking say whoops! Let me go Jim-he's dead!" </strong>This was the first time that any of them have seen Yoko so pissed.</p><p>Despite being a year younger then them, she was always had this air of maturity surrounding her. At least up until she was with her cousin, then she made it her goal to be as childish or carefree as she could be. Jim would have to remember asking her about her switch in personality later.</p><p>When she wasn't ready to commit murder. <strong>"Why is he living alone?"</strong> Exhaling, Yoko clenches and unclenches her fists. Turning her gaze to Zane, who was staying composed even when facing her seething glare.</p><p>It was a look very similar to her cousin despite not being related by blood. With puffed out cheeks she relaxes, huffing when her boyfriend lightens his grip...but still keeps her in place. Her gaze meeting the ground.</p><p><strong>"Let's just say they want nothing to do with him unless need be. So they use work as an excuse to travel. My dads are his guardians but he's been living alone for awhile now."</strong> The only thing they left to show any sort of care is them giving him the house he is staying in.</p><p>And the fact they signed full rights over to the Shades family with them being so absent. Though that was more or so because Yugi and Yami demanded as such when Haou was in seventh grade. Who knew what would happen otherwise.</p><p>Though that still didn't mean that they couldn't play their little games in the hopes of manipulating Haou. If there was one word Yoko could say to describe her aunt and uncle, it was vultures. <strong>"Yoko?"</strong> They were Greedy and Selfish. Doing whatever is convenient for them and them alone. <strong>"Bastards..."</strong></p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: i've been meaning to mention this for awhile but feel free to point out any characters from the show that I've introduced and what you think of them(whether it be their roles in this or the show it doesn't matter...i'm curious)</p><p>Also since this has cooking in it I thought i'd explain what the treats in the story are because i actually looked them up. They're pretty cool~ </p><p>So mitsumame is a Japanese dessert made of cut up fruit, agar(which is like a translucent jelly made of seaweed or red algae) and a dark syrup drizzled over top.</p><p>For the record i've never had this before but i love fruit and the picture makes it look tasty...if anyone has tried it let me know. Or make me some, I wanna try! But that's it for now guys. Next chappy we'll see if Jehu catches up to Haou or not.</p><p>Spoilers he does-*cough* Huh? What? Sorry gotta bit of a cough going on here. Anyways thank you all so much for reading.</p><p> if you like my series so far please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the love my stories get! Tchao for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: Get ready for a long chapter folks! I really went overboard with this one and didn't realize till I started editing lol. Not gonna bother separating it but it's not too far from my limit so it's all good.</p><p>Just wanted to say thanks for the support for the story so far~ It means a lot knowing are enjoying this story almost as much as I do!</p><p> Last time Atticus somewhat triggered Haou(big surprise) so it's time to see what happens to poor Haou~ I do not own Yugioh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 8</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p><strong>"Whoa your eyes are so cool!"</strong> Haou...really was starting to question his sanity. <strong>"His hair's awesome too! He looks like one of the good guys on tv~"</strong> His mouth twitched, biting a nervous smile as he sat on the couch. Trying his best not to flinch as two seven year olds throw themselves all over him.</p><p>The Andersons were weird. <strong>"Knock it off you little shits! He came here to help me study, not be your toy."</strong> That was the excuse Jehu gave the kids so they'd leave him alone, but in all honesty he more or less wanted to distract Haou. After watching him walk away...Jehu had to do something.</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Wait up. Please!"</strong> He was relieved to find the teen slow down long enough for Jehu to catch up. <strong>"What do you want?"</strong> Gold eyes were glazed with sadness, and it takes a minute for the other boy to respond. <strong>"Don't mind Atticus, he's an idiot."</strong> Even then it wasn't at all what he wanted to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haou glanced at the sky, taking note of the hues of pinks and oranges. It was starting to get late. <strong>"I know he is. You don't have to remind me."</strong> Still Jehu wasn't satisfied, he wouldn't be until Haou was out of his sad state. <strong>"Haou-I. Would you like to come over to my house?"</strong> Both were frozen in silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once more the wrong sentence came out and he was ready to smack himself. <strong>"Why?"</strong> His tutor just stood there, confused, not understanding at all how their conversation came to this. His reply came with a short stammer.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>"B-because I want to do a studying session! We didn't get a chance to do it earlier. And my house is closer." </em> </strong> <em>As far as reasons go...it wasn't bad, actually it made total sense. <strong>"Weren't your friends coming over?"</strong> There was a slight trace of bitterness in that question.</em></p><p><em>So faint that Jehu could just barely hear it. Automatically both knew the reason why for his subtle hostility. A certain carefree senior popping into their minds. </em> <em><strong>"I can text them and cancel. Right now it's just you and me."</strong> An arm slung across thin, bony shoulders. <strong>"Think you could read my paper for Banner's class?"</strong></em></p><p><em>Haou's instincts were screaming that this was a terrible idea. He was getting attached, way too comfortable in Jehu's presence! </em> <em>But...<strong>"Sure."</strong> More than anything else, he didn't want to go back to that empty cold place he called home.</em></p><p>
  <em>He didn't want to feel the misery within him to burst like the bubbles he used to pop as a child. <strong>"Awesome! Come on it's this way."</strong> And as much as he wanted to...he couldn't go to his uncles. He didn't want to burden them with his problems.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So away he went.</em>
</p><p><strong>"Awww come on Jehu! We can play a little bit can't we?!"</strong> Jesse and Johan wrapped themselves around Haou's arms. Keeping him in place. The moment Haou walked in Jesse and Johan had their total attention on the new boy.</p><p>Knowing instinctively that there was something different about him compared to all of Jehu's other friends. Meaning it would be more fun pissing their big brother off more than usual. Plus...they wanted to actually play. <strong>"Hell no!"</strong></p><p>The actual individual in question snorted, grabbing the three blue haired brothers attention. <strong>"Tell you what. Let me study with Jehu for an hour in peace, and I'll have you help me make dinner." </strong>It wasn't playtime like the twins wanted, but both found themselves sparkling in joy.</p><p><strong>"Really!? Mom never let's us cook!"</strong> They were liking Jehu's smirking friend who gave them a wink. <strong>"Our little secret. Now go on."</strong> In all the years Jehu has lived with those evil little brats...never-not even to their mother, had they ever duteously listened.</p><p>Yet here they were, on the floor, playing with their action figures and stuff animals. Acting like the little angels Alexis often called them. <strong>"How!?"</strong> He was absolutely dumbfounded as Haou patted himself down. <strong>"It's called a compromise."</strong></p><p>Giving his classmate a raised eyebrow at the dumbfounded expression on his face Haou returns to the original topic. <strong>"Where's your room?"</strong> Shaking out of his shock, he leads the way, apologizing slightly for the mess.</p><p><strong>"It's fine I was only dragged here."</strong> Jehu snorts at his friend's sarcasm as he takes off his backpack. It landing on the floor with a heavy thud, encouraging Haou to do the same, albeit less harshly. <strong>"Sorry about my brothers. They can be annoying."</strong></p><p>All he gets a shrug, with shaky hands fumbling with the school bag zippers. Still clearly recovering from the day's events. <strong>"Children are easy. For the most part they mean no harm."</strong> Or...rather they weren't intentionally malicious, well for the twin's ages anyways. <strong>"Besides i've seen worse. Now let me see your paper."</strong></p><p>Jehu didn't say a word as he handed it over, giving Haou time to read. His thoughts began to wander as he takes in his tutor. Darkness swirled deeply around the short boys frame. Though it was less prevalent now, it still worried the eldest Anderson.</p><p>He felt powerless once more, unable to quell the obvious stress piled on top of his friend. Even worse was that because his mom had to quickly run to the store...On top of his siblings complaints, Haou offered to cook. His plan to cheer up the brunette was seriously going down the drain.</p><p><strong>"-tion?"</strong> Tilting his head Jehu blinks at Haou, who was now scowling at him. Before proceeding to pull his cheek-hard. <strong>"O-ow! Stop."</strong> Huffing there was a final yank before slim fingers released the aching cheek. <strong>"I was asking if you were paying attention, but that quickly gave me my answer."</strong></p><p>All he got was a nervous chuckle and apology. <strong>"Whatever. Your paper looks good as far as information...but Jehu?"</strong> There was a short pause, making the bluenette in question tilt his head once more before receiving his paper back.</p><p>Haou looking exasperated. <strong>"Go back and spell check your work. Now."</strong> The returned sheet explained why. Haou marked every spelling mistake that could be seen. And there was a LOT. <strong>"It was my first draft!"</strong> All he got was a deadpanned expression. As if offended by the piece of paper.</p><p><strong>"Don't care. Get to typing." </strong>Muttering under his breath he grabs his laptop, quickly logging in so he could get to the saved document. All that could be heard for a solid ten minutes were the keys being typed on the computer.</p><p>Neither boy said a word as Haou decided to do his own homework while waiting for Jehu to finish. Fortunately it didn't take long for the errors to be fixed despite the huge quantity of them. <strong>"AP Japanese?"</strong> Now that Jehu took a glance from over his screen he was flabbergasted.</p><p>What textbooks that were scattered about on the floor were advanced, college level. <strong>"Except for ancient history with Yami, all of my classes are AP. Got a problem with that?" </strong>Immediately he gets a head shake. Still shocked with the advanced textbooks and assignments.</p><p><strong>"No it's just...surprising. But then again Mr. Shades stated you took all of my classes back when he assigned you as my tutor. I knew you were smart but why the hell aren't you in college if you're this smart?!"</strong> Rolling his gold eyes, he shuts his textbook.</p><p>There really was no point in him using it, he already memorized the notes he needed to go over. <strong>"Because of the tuition, and because I...I wanted to spite my parents."</strong> Amber eyes went wide, once more caught off guard. Haou bit his cheek, mentally scolding himself, he shouldn't have added that little tidbit.</p><p>But it was too late now.<strong> "They wanted me to go to college as soon as possible, to fulfill all their expectations so I wasn't a disappointment to them."</strong> Haou wasn't looking at him now. Too lost in a daze as he spoke. So much so that the warning alarms ringing in his head were completely blocked, unheard.</p><p>
  <strong>"To them for as long as I could remember I was their tool...nothing more. They didn't really care about me, only about me doing what they wanted. As I got older, I started defying them, hating them for treating me nothing more than something for them to dangle in front of society."</strong>
</p><p>But then an incident occurred back in middle school, breaking what little bond they had. The last time he ever saw his parents face to face was three years ago. He had been living alone for the most part long before that, but that didn't mean he didn't see them.</p><p>After the dubbed <em>'incident'</em> he was forced to see firsthand of the fact that his parents didn't love him. Didn't want him...of course though the signs were all there. They had been there for years! But he didn't want to admit it. Yami and Yugi who did care were constantly checking up on him.</p><p>Watching him crumble away from the overbearing expectations and disappointment. Freedom never felt so far away. Three years ago the Shade's family decided to put Haou into high school...Specifically Yami's high school.</p><p>And that was when he was forced to face reality whether he wanted to or not. Four pairs of eyes glared viscously at one another. Neither group at all willing to back down in their argument. Leaving one child already suffering as is to try and hold back his tears.</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Who do you two think you are?! Haou is going to college to earn his degree in political science and mathematics. Why the hell are you signing him up for high school? All it is-is a waste of time."</strong> Yugi had never felt more disgusted in his life as he scrunched up his face in anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How on earth did his loving husband have such an uncaring, selfish family? <strong>"He's only thirteen years old! He needs to make friends and live his life the way he wants. Not become some puppet to be manipulated or toyed with!"</strong></em>
</p><p><em>Yami agreed wholeheartedly with his husband, sending his sister and brother in law a cold glare. </em><em>Of course the two </em>'parents'<em> didn't see what their actions were doing to their kid.</em></p><p><em><strong>"He's OUR son! We decide what's best for him. If he wants any sort of future-especially after what he did last year, he'd best go to college."</strong> Haou was listening to the conversation, jerking at the icy tone his father gave. </em> <em>He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be anywhere anymore.</em></p><p>
  <em>And his uncles couldn't blame him in the least when he left the living room. <strong>"How can you even say such a thing!? Better question is how can you even call yourselves parents! He got jumped in middle school! And he defended himself. Not that you gave a damn when he came home with bruises and cuts all over his skin."</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>They would never forget that day. Yami was ready to strangle both the school, and his kin. <strong>"It took a hospital visit for you to actually acknowledge him and instead of worry, you insult him! Calling him a disappointment. Can you understand what you're doing to him!?"</strong> Yugi felt something just then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something screaming at him to check on Haou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He did just that.</em>
</p><p><strong>"Haou whatcha making?"</strong> Jesse and Johan were bouncing all around him, trying to get a peek at what was in the bowl. <strong>"Have you ever had dumplings?"</strong> Both bundles of energy and mischief shook their heads. <strong>"No what's that?"</strong></p><p>Jesse hopped on his tippy toes, squinting his eyes to get a peek. <strong>"Is it yummy?"</strong> Jehu gave a soft smile as Haou laughed. Gently patting their heads. <strong>"Yes. Very yummy. Especially with you two to help."</strong> Haou was playing these kids like a fiddle.</p><p>It was actually kind of scary. <strong>"Whoa we can use pancake mix!?" </strong>They followed his instructions to the letter with happy smiles. <strong>"I want you as a big brother!"</strong> A blush formed on the poor teen as the twins hugged Haou's legs.</p><p><strong>"Big brother Haou!" </strong>His heart was ready to split in two. When he was younger he always wanted siblings, figuring it'd be nice to have someone to talk to and play with. Of course he never got his wish. The closest was his cousin Yoko, and well...their relationship was still very much complicated. <strong>"Knock it off you two!"</strong></p><p>The twins stuck their tongues out at their brother. <strong>"Jehu's jealous~"</strong> Snorting in amusement Haou continued his task. The eldest sibling noticing the chef's hesitation in touching one of their kitchen knives.</p><p>Before carefully slicing up apples. <strong>"What else can we do?"</strong> Could Haou really go through with breaking all ties with Jehu like he planned? He swiftly reminded himself he was only supposed to tutor the bluenette...nothing more. <strong>"Yeah we still wanna help!"</strong></p><p>His will was strong, as was the vivid memories of the past, so he would like to hope so, though these two were making it ten times harder then it already was. Mentally he counted to ten in his head before silently repeating his three personal rules.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Don't get attached.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Don't show emotion.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Don't get hurt.</strong> </em>
</p><p>He's been following this mantra for almost five years now... <strong>"Now we're going to wrap up these apple slices into the dough and make little balls. Let's have a race to see who can do the most."</strong> Haou couldn't afford giving up on them.</p><p>Especially for the sake of some random classmate of his who without even trying was breaking every barrier he had. He's been hurt one too many times already. <strong>"Done!"</strong> All of the dough was used up alongside the fruit, so all that was left was putting them in the oven.</p><p><strong>"Usually I steam dumplings, but baking can be just as good. Thank you both so much."</strong> He gave each of them high fives before sending them off to go play. <strong>"Wahoo! Wait till mom gets back for dinner! She'll be so surprised~"</strong></p><p>There was still more to dinner then dumplings, but he didn't need the kids help for the rest. Besides stir-fry was a seriously simple and adaptive dish. It wouldn't take long. <strong>"You're amazing you know that?"</strong> A small hum of confusion escaped as Jehu moved closer to the brunette.</p><p>Amber eyes glowing with an emotion Haou could quite place. And the way his heart was beating...he didn't want to find a place for it. <strong>"Please. It's not that hard."</strong> The twins big brother spews a raspberry. As if offended. <strong>"Bullshit!"</strong> He then proceeds going into the many, Many times his brothers got him into trouble.</p><p>Including All of the pranks they pulled...causing Haou to laugh, a full on genuine one. Tears pricking his eyes as he doubled over. <strong>"That's a good look for you."</strong> Jehu couldn't help pointing it out, Haou had a really nice smile, an even better laugh.</p><p>Within an instant Haou stopped, getting a hold of himself much to the other's disappointment. <strong>"Shut up."</strong> Scowling as he puts the finishing touches on the stir-fry. The scent teasing the entire household. The pair heard the faint sound of squeaks as the door opened.</p><p><strong>"MOM's HOME!"</strong> It was the perfect timing as Haou flicked off the stove. <strong>"Wow something smells incredible."</strong> Jennifer Anderson walked in, smiling as she placed a kiss on her eldest's cheek. <strong>"You're tutor can cook too?"</strong></p><p>Her teasing tone made her son blush, her instincts telling her that there was more going on then just getting a study session on. And oooh did she approve one-hundred and ten percent. Haou gave the best first impression then any of Jehu's ex girlfriends and boyfriends.</p><p>Oh she hoped this one would be a keeper. <strong>"Welcome back Mrs. Anderson. I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen."</strong> It was so easy to tell she was their mother. As she exhibited similar features as her boys, including the blue hair.</p><p>Shaking her head with a short laugh she places the bags in her hands on the table. <strong>"Not at all! If anything I appreciate it. Shopping took a lot longer then I planned." </strong>Nodding in understand Haou simply reaches for the cabinet, trying to grab the plates. Only to pout because he was just a tad too short.</p><p><strong>"Here I got it."</strong> Jehu leaned over, pressing a bit too close to the brunettes liking. The blue haired mother watched with amused blue eyes as their guest blushed a horrible scarlet. Clearing his throat Haou steps away. <strong>"Well if dinner's situated and Jehus' homework's set, I guess i'll be heading out."</strong></p><p>He couldn't stay here anymore. It was starting to get too homey and warm...much like his classmate. It hurt. Jennifer pursed her lips as she takes a glance outside. It was already dark, practically pitched black.</p><p>There was no way she was going to let the poor boy walk out, he didn't even have a flashlight on him. <strong>"Nonsense. Why don't you have dinner and spend the night? Consider it payback for my son staying over that one night a couple weeks ago."</strong> Haou was starting to panic, he couldn't.</p><p>If he did-Everyone jumped as sharp jingles echoed throughout the room. Reaching down towards his pocket Haou brought the phone to his ear. Not even bothering to see the id. He already knew just from the ring tone.</p><p><strong>"Yeah. What's up Yoko?"</strong> He hadn't heard from her at all after he left, so he couldn't even imagine what she wanted with him now. But a few words from her lips made his somewhat good mood go south. <strong>"WHAT!?"</strong> Mother and son jumped back in fright as Haou yelled.</p><p>Probably the loudest he's ever been in his entire life. Fingers pinched his nose as he sighed, still listening to the other line. Whatever was going on wasn't good. <strong>"Alright yes. I'm on my way."</strong> He hangs up, completely disregarding whatever it was his cousin was saying.</p><p>Feeling completely and utterly numb. <strong>"Sorry Mrs. Anderson but i'm afraid I must decline your generous offer. I really need to go."</strong> Jehu furrowed his brows as Haou put his coat back on, looking worse than when he arrived. Just what the hell happened?</p><p><strong>"I understand. Sounds like somethings wrong. If you want I can give you a ride?" </strong>Despite the anxiety no doubt clawing at him from the inside out, he still felt a slight warmth from her kindness. Like mother like son, he supposed. <strong>"It's no big deal. I don't live too far away."</strong> Jehu opened his mouth.</p><p>Lies- he wanted to exclaim. It took ages from school to get to Haou's house on foot. Sure the distance was a bit less at Jehu's home but it was still a long walk. But Haou gave him that glare. The one that was capable of silencing anyone without explanation.</p><p>As if daring the bluenette to say anything and promising nothing but torment as revenge. It was the first time he ever gave that look to Jehu. Worrying him all the more. <strong>"Thank you for your hospitality. Have a good night."</strong></p><p>With a small bow he went out the door. Walking into the shadows.</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: So no shame here, I absolutely love writing the interactions between the twins and Jehu. It reminds me a bit of the relationship between me and my nieces and nephews, except I don't swear at them lol and they aren't as mischievous.</p><p>But of course Haou can't seem to catch a break. Whatever Yoko told him was no good,we'll see what happens next time. Guys thank you for reading.</p><p> if you like this series so far, please feel free to fav/follow/review as it would mean so much to me! Tchao for now!~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: Hey guys~ It's a new day and with a new day comes a new week and like every new week we have a new chapter! Did that make sense? No? Well still...new chappy~ And since we're in August, that means back to school</p><p>(Except for me. On one hand i liked learning new things, on the other...i like the fact that my stress has gone down a notch or two.) So it's only fitting our precious characters actually get some learning done. Let's go! I do not own Yugioh~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 9</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Alright class remember. This Friday you're going to have a quiz on the Romans and their way of life, and on Halloween the school is going to be doing the annual fall festival." </strong>Crimson eyes were filled with mirth at the mentioned event. Though he was still feeling like utter shit inside.</p><p>He made sure not to show it to his students however. <strong>"This year I'm putting together a simulated battle skit between Ancient Rome, Egypt and Greece. If any of you are interested please speak to me by next Monday." </strong>Soft murmurs shifted throughout the room.</p><p>There were four festivals all throughout the school year, one for each season. It provided some fun and relief for the students who worked hard during class. And it gave the teachers the chance to compete against one another. As the staff would create booths or some sort of set up to dazzle parents and visitors.</p><p>Usually there would be a vote on the best class after each segment. The winning group would get a gift card to dine out or some other similar prize. The winning teacher however...would get a temporary raise and featured in the local newspaper.</p><p>Mr. Shades was very competitive and though was good friends with many of his co-workers...had many that wished to best him. Especially considering he had been reigning teacher the last four years really made his colleagues eager to take him down.</p><p>Which was fine with him-he Loved a good challenge. Right now especially he needed some sort of distraction. The last several days have been nothing short of an absolute nightmare.</p><p><strong>"Also there are still some of you who haven't yet done your conferences. If you can't remember your date be sure to ask your advisor or one of your teachers. With that-class dismissed."</strong> As if he timed it perfectly the bell rang.</p><p>Giving the students the go ahead to grab their stuff and head out for their next period. However one blue haired teen found himself taking his time. His amber eyes glancing backwards towards an empty desk in the corner. Haou wasn't in today.</p><p>Nor yesterday, nor Monday. And Jehu had been so excited when Monday rolled around too. He had his conference with his mom, with all the teachers having nothing but praises for him. Complimenting on his hard work and making a comeback on his grades.</p><p>That specific comment put him under some hot water since his mom got a nice visual of the assignments and test scores up until his tutoring started. In the end though he survived. And it was all thanks to Haou. Who hasn't texted him or anything in his absence.</p><p>It was really starting to worry him, especially since Yoko was tight lipped on him. Only stated that the brunette never misses school, so there was a very good reason for him to be gone. <strong>"Something wrong Jehu?"</strong> Yami didn't even need to ask.</p><p>He could clearly see the junior glance over towards the back throughout his lesson. <strong>"Um. Well I was just wondering if Haou was alright?" </strong>A sigh escaped the older man. He was tired, the last few days have not been too kind. For him, for any of them. But he still gave his student an easy going grin.</p><p>Offering some reassurance. <strong>"He hasn't been feeling well the last couple days, so Yugi's been forcing him home. He's ok! And he even plans on coming in the afternoon for his conference. There's nothing to worry about."</strong> Relief flooded instantly.</p><p><strong>"Oh good. He didn't respond to any of my texts so..."</strong> His teacher gave a small hum at the fact. Not really surprised. <strong>"Considering how he's been, I can tell you he wasn't ignoring you on purpose." </strong>He probably wasn't even aware of his phone going off.</p><p>And Yami couldn't even blame him.<strong> "I'll be sure to remind him to message you back. Now get your butt to class."</strong> He didn't need to be told twice. Feeling much better Jehu grabbed his stuff and made his way out of the room.</p><p>Completely missing the sad glaze in his teachers' eyes and soft murmur. <strong>"Shits going to hit the fan today...I just know it."</strong> Cursing under his breath, Jehu picked up the pace, practically running down the hall. Time was ticking against him as he made a mad dash towards the door.</p><p>Leaping with a harsh jump, he rolls in, doing a pose as he lands. Causing some of his female classmates to squeal in glee. Just in time as his French professor was just about to close the door. <strong>"Running late Monsieur Anderson?"</strong> A small chuckle escaped the blunette as he rose.</p><p>Sheepishly grinning, Jehu turns to the annoyed man, scratching the back of his head. <strong>"Désolé Monsieur Bonaparte."</strong> His reply is only a huff from the short man. <strong>"I'll let it go this once. Va t'asseoir!"</strong> Nodding, the seventeen year old does as he's told.</p><p>Making his way to his desk and sitting down. Alexis snorts silently to herself as her friend gives her a smirk of victory. He was soooo lucky Haou was tutoring him, because the only reason he got off with a warning was because his French had improved so much. He even had an accent to go with it.</p><p>The moment Mr. Bonaparte had his back to the class to write on the chalkboard, Alexis started writing to her friend, passing the sheet of paper quietly. For once no cursive swiggles making it hard to read. <strong><em>'Why were you late?'</em></strong></p><p>Glancing up real quick, she gets a swift reply. <em><strong>'Was talking to Mr. Shades. Haou's been sick.'</strong></em> The blonde girl nodded, understanding. All of them had suspected as much. <em><strong>'He's ok though right? The boys were thinking of doing another hangout day and wanted to invite him.'</strong></em></p><p>It took a minute before she would get her answer, since the teacher was facing them, droning on about the famous literature made in France and it's influence on the language. <em><strong>'Haou's apparently got his conference after school today. Figured i'd stick around and see him.'</strong></em> Jehu watches his friend smirk.</p><p>Making him narrow his eyes in suspicion. <em><strong>'What?'</strong></em> She stifled a giggle as she wrote her reply. <em><strong>'You liiiiikkkeeee him~' </strong></em>Rouge colored cheeks formed as he denied it outright. But Alexis simply gave him the look. The one where she could tell he was lying through his teeth.</p><p><em><strong>'Ok fine. So what if I do?!'</strong></em> It didn't take him long to admit it. He always thought the shorter boy was cute. Spending time with Haou made him fall head over heels. He was smart, snarky, witty...And also compassionate, curious, shy...Jehu shook his head.</p><p>Coming back to reality as Alexis shot him a smug grin. Tapping her desk quietly, making Jehu silently read her reply. <em><strong>'Then ask him out!' </strong></em>To her it seemed like a no brainer. You like someone, you ask them out, and hope they say yes. That's what she did with Zane, here she was happily dating him for nearly three years.</p><p>Plus all the signs were there! Haou blushed whenever Jehu grabbed him, his face always softened up when talking to the bluenette. Hell as far as anyone knows, Jehu is the only person that has actually succeeding in making the boy laugh.</p><p>Yoko freely admitted shipping the two, in addition to her fathers who were determined to see their relationship blossom. <strong>"Pardon Mademoiselle Rhodes?" </strong>Immediately she sat in attention, her teacher giving her a look of disappointment. <strong>"Oui?" </strong>Arms behind his back, he taps his foot, impatiently.</p><p>He was not one to tolerate his students goofing off during his lectures. <strong>"Is there something you wish to discuss with the rest of us?"</strong> She shakes her head back and forth, nearly cracking her neck in the process. <strong>"Non. Désolé."</strong> He snorts, not allowing her off the hook so easily.</p><p>Pointing his finger towards the blackboard with a stern expression. Dread filled her stomach. Either he would have her reveal the conversation she had with Jehu with the rest of the class, or he would make her write something on the board. Neither punishment looked promising in her eyes.</p><p>Still she waited, tense as he placed his hands behind his back. <strong>"If that's the case, then can you please come up to the board and translate these sentences I have here? I'm sure ça devrait être facile if you have the nerve to play around during my class."</strong> With red cheeks she rises.</p><p>Once more apologizing in French before doing her task. Jehu winces in sympathy, feeling bad for the girl. Fortunately she actually did know the sentences and how to properly translate them, much to Bonaparte's irritation. <strong>"Merci. You may return to your seat."</strong></p><p>Sighing in relief Alexis rushes back, blessing her lucky stars. She gave a smile to when she sits down, watching Jehu mouths an apology. Not wanting to push their luck, the two friends stop passing notes to each other. Although both planned on sticking around after school.</p><p>Jehu to check out on how Haou's doing. And Alexis trying to play cupid to make sure Haou and Jehu get together. Plus she had to stay after anyways. She promised to help her dance teacher Ms. Camula prep for the festival.</p><p>The elegant retired performer plans on doing a renaissance dance with authentic costumes, and wanted Alexis and some of her other students to start setting up the choreography. With this, the blonde kills two birds with one stone.</p><p>Both completely unaware that today wasn't going to be ending on a high note. Because when they next saw Haou, they would see dead, dull orbs for eyes, a dark, painful bruise on his left cheek...as well as two individuals with an icy aura surrounding them so strong...that one would think that it was the return of the ice age.</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Fun fact, I took two years of French, three years of Spanish and one year of Italian with the previous two being done in middleschool/highschool.</p><p>Italian was college, as much as i loved learning about the cultures and languages...I tend to get them mixed up with each other since they're similar, as is most romance languages.</p><p> Also pray i never somehow end up with in a country without English, i will be screwed because actual fluent conversations were not my strong suit lol.</p><p>Down below the author notes will be translations for the words/phrases I used in French. But that is it for now ladies and gents. Thank you all for reading my story~ If you like it so far please feel free to fav/follow/review as it would mean a lot to me! See you next time Tchao for now!</p><p>Mako's French to English guide(warning most people don't intermingle the two languages together like this-it's not recommended you do this when speaking to a native speaker of either language.):</p><p>Monsieur-Mr.</p><p>Désolé-Sorry</p><p>Va t'asseoir-Go sit</p><p>Mademoiselle-Miss</p><p>Oui-Yes</p><p>Non-No</p><p>ça devrait être facile- It should be easy</p><p>Merci-Thank you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: So i didn't realize this until I started the actual editing, but I had intended for this chapter to be a literal follow up from the last one, but obviously there has to be some sort of time skip to get to the end of the school day.</p><p>So even though I have a "last time" segment, just pretend several hours went by lol. Alright? Alright! Now we all know I do not own Yugioh nor it's characters(Yoko's mine though!) but I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far~ Let's do it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 10</p><p>
  <em>Last time on His Silent Scream</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both completely unaware that today wasn't going to be ending on a high note. Because when they next saw Haou, they would see dead, dull orbs for eyes, a dark, painful bruise on his left cheek...as well as two individuals with an icy aura surrounding them so strong...that one would think that it was the return of the ice age.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>It felt like an eternity before the final bell for school rang. And even longer for Alexis and Jehu to meet up, as both students ended up getting distracted by a classmate or teacher when they were doing their utmost to get out there.</p><p>But it seemed that despite the obstacles in their way, fate decided to both bless and curse them. Their feet led them to the principal's office, the spot where Mr. Sheppard, the teachers, parents and student all meet up for the conference.</p><p>For the most part the principal wasn't even needed for these meetings and unless the student was on the verge of failing the discussion didn't even last ten minutes. However Mr. Sheppard was a man that wanted his students to find success in life.</p><p>He always made the conferences take place in his office. The pair of friends knew that Haou would be there, their assumption was spot on...though not in the way they intended.  Jehu's breath caught as if someone squeezed the air out of his lungs as he spots that familiar brunette walking out from the room, entering the hallway. </p><p><strong>"Haou!"</strong> Both Alexis and Jehu took notice of him flinching, eyes full of fear before realizing who it was addressing him.  <strong>"Hey guys."</strong> He didn't look well. Not in the slightest. His face was pale, white as a ghosts. Tremors took up his entire form.</p><p>Deep bags that made him look just looked so, so tired. But that wasn't even the worst part. <strong>"How'd the conference go?"  </strong>Alexis was doing her utmost not to stare at the obvious black and blue mark on the fifteen year old's cheek. Not wanting to be rude.</p><p>Jehu however couldn't look away, his thumb gently rubbing it the moment he was within reach. Causing their friend to wince, but didn't move from his spot.  Or rather he didn't have the energy to move. <strong>"Fine."</strong> Their heart was breaking at the sight, he was trying to seem like everything was normal.</p><p>That his absence and new wounds weren't there...but he couldn't even deceive himself, let alone his friends who watched him with caution.  Haou reminded them of glass as he hugged himself. Fragile, just one push away from shattering. <strong>"Who did this?"</strong> </p><p>Rage rang under the bluenette's question. <strong>"Nobody."</strong> It was an obvious lie. And it pissed Jehu off. Who dared to strike his Haou?  Before he could even ponder the thought that just went through his mind his hand was smacked away. </p><p><strong>"I fell on the staircase and smashed into the railing. You're overreacting."</strong> Alexis felt her heart hammering against her chest. He was on the defensive.  <strong>"Haou!"</strong> The boy mentioned went completely still, barely breathing as a man and woman stepped out of the room. Both were wearing formal attire.</p><p>The man was in a gray business suit. A clean beard and peppered locks combed into a pony. Sporting chocolate brown eyes full of malice.  His partner wasn't much better. Wearing a deep red blouse and black skirt that went down to her knees, it went well with his light brown hair pulled up into a bun.</p><p>Her honey brown eyes were covered with reading glasses, but it didn't hide her own cruel gaze.  The hallway became ten degrees colder and the pair stare at the trio. Both scrunching their faces in distaste. <strong>"We're leaving Haou. When we get home, you will begin packing your things. Is that understood?"</strong> </p><p>They commanded him as if he were their dog.  Expecting him to come at their beck and call. His eyes were shut tight with clenched fists. <strong>"No. It is not understood."</strong> This was why he was so tired. He's been fighting them nonstop since their arrival a few days ago. For the majority of his childhood he did what they wished.</p><p>Playing a mundane game of of Simon says. Except they always said Simon, forcing him to obey. But it was too late for them to try and weasel into his life and change it now of all times. Their presence had been gone for far too long for them to succeed in commanding him.</p><p>He's had a taste of freedom and choice, the anger and spite not at all forgotten. Like hell they were going to try and take what little he's considered his away. <strong>"I'm not going with you."</strong> A dangerous look crossed their faces, causing the air to crackle.</p><p><strong>"I don't think you realize this...but you don't have a choice in the matter young man."</strong> Jehu was bristling next to his friends. He couldn't believe this, neither him nor Alexis could. Despite the ups and downs, both of the students loved their families and were loved in turn.</p><p>Never had they ever seen such ferocious hostility. Let alone from parents who were supposed to love their kid. Even when Jehu's father left, he had stated his decision wasn't at all due to his children. And that he loved them. Back two years ago when he was told this, Jehu didn't believe him for an instant.</p><p>And told him as such, warning his old man that if he ever tried contacting them he would call the police for harassment. The statement was ironic and to an extent stupid considering whom he was talking to...but the point was still loud and clear.</p><p>Never again did he want to see his mother in tears because of the asshole, or him playing mind games with Jesse and Johan. Daniel Anderson took his words to heart, and hasn't bothered to contact them at all since the divorce.</p><p>Now he would never regret his decision in telling his father to fuck off. They were better off without him. It's been hard on his mom sure, but they were managing just fine. Despite all that, buried deep down under all the hatred and hurt he still loved his father. And at the very least Jehu would always choose him over these people.</p><p>  Haou mirrored his parents stoic expression to a T. Standing tall as he approached them. Merely a few feet away while he snarled. Showing a ferocious, malicious side that's truly never been seen from either party.</p><p>  His usual glares and cold expressions were nothing compared to the livid face he wore now. Not even counting the poison coating his words. Words that he's been wanting to say to the couple for YEARS!</p><p>
  <strong>"And I think you have no right to make such demands of me. I allowed you at the conference as I had hoped it would reassure you that the decision I made was sound. Clearly I was mistaken in thinking you had changed. You lost your rights to make decisions for my future the moment you signed a contract handing parent responsibilities to Yami and Yugi."</strong>
</p><p>They heard it long before they saw it coming with wide eyes. In what felt like a slow, painful motion a hand slammed heavily into Haou's already pained cheek. The hit so harsh he stumbled with his face jerking with the force. Blood trickled down as light scratch marks joined in the damage.</p><p>Caused by the rings on his mother's slim fingers. Resentment was oozing from their shady bodies. <strong>"Haou Judai Yuki! You do not speak to us that way! We've played your little games long enough."</strong> Jehu marched up to his crush, pulling him carefully behind him, physically shielding the injured teen from his parents.</p><p><strong>"Back off! Leave him alone!" </strong>Alexis stands right next to the him, adding to Jehu's human made wall. <strong>"Who are you? Clearly delinquents who don't seem to realize we are in the middle of an important, private discussion."</strong> Haou due to the stress and additional ache in his head found himself in a daze.</p><p>An off sensation of not truly focusing on reality before him. However a clear thought was ringing in his mind as both of his classmates puffed their forms. Why were these two protecting him? They shouldn't be here! </p><p>The blonde girl refused to show how intimidated she was at the couple towering over her.  Taking a shaky breath she crosses her arms. A retort already on her lips as she stares at them right in the eye.  Her stubborn streak keeping her voice steady.</p><p>  <strong>"A discussion is when two or more people speak about an important topic. Privacy is when the public is unable to view or hear said discussion. You're hardly doing either. And there's no way we're going to let you hurt him anymore!"</strong></p><p>Haou was stunned, barely contemplating what she told his parents. This shouldn't be happening. <strong>"I think that's enough Mr. and Mrs. Yuki!"</strong> The principal finally made his way out of the room, having heard more than he wished to. His expression was stern as he addressed the pair with an air of professionalism.</p><p>Something not commonly seen from him. <strong>"As Haou stated, the decision of him leaving my school is up to him and his Guardians Yami and Yugi Shades. You have no jurisdiction."</strong> Mr. Yuki's eye twitch, a familiar habit two students witness Haou doing time and time again when agitated.</p><p>The golden eyed boy himself winced as his head started hurting even more. This was the worst time for his migraine to kick in. He grasped his head with his hand, trying to ignore it.  <strong>"Then we'll simply call the police. It's clear this is not a proper environment for him. His talents have gone to waste-much like the rest of him."</strong> </p><p>Jehu growled, ready to pounce only to be held back. Jehu threw his head over his shoulder. Watching his friend silently tell him to calm down.  In general he wanted to state he was alright, that Jehu shouldn't react so badly. But he couldn't find his voice. His entire frame was shaking from adrenaline and nerves.</p><p>It was a miracle that he was still awake and standing upright. Especially now with his head.  Though Jehu took Haou's hand in his own for a moment, squeezing it gently, he hardly relaxed his stance. If anything he pulled himself up, further blocking him from view. </p><p><strong>"I'd like to see you try assholes! After what we just saw-you think you have any right to say that? What kind of parent hits their kid like that?!"  </strong>Heavy footsteps tip, tapped across the floor <strong>"I couldn't agree more!"</strong> Haou finally sighed in relief as he let Jehu go. Yami, Yugi and Yoko arrived.</p><p>Thank goodness. Crimson and amethyst glared, furious as they approached. Their daughter ran right to her cousin, holding him tight to her chest.  It was only then he went limp. Giving up his battle with trying to remain upright. His eyes closed while Yoko took his weight.</p><p>Knowing that things would be ok, even if he wouldn't be...Yugi gave a nudge of his chin at the teens. Telling them all silently to take his nephew and leave.  Fortunately they took the hint, with Jehu picking the sleeping boy up in his arms before heading out the way they came.</p><p>It wasn't as sneaky of an escape as they hoped however.  <strong>"Where do you think you're taking him!? That boy belongs to us."</strong> Boy? Not son, not child or even Haou?  Just because he had to get his final cents in, Jehu readjusted his grip.</p><p>While still easily holding the light fifteen year old with one hand(doesn't this guy eat? He shouldn't be so easy to lift) used his other hand to give the Yuki parents the middle finger.  Causing the two to shriek in rage.</p><p>Yugi and Yami shared a smile in approval at the gesture before turning serious once more.   This battle between them and their in-laws has gone on far too long for them. It was about time to end this for good.  Yami snarled as he approached his kin, forcing them to meet his hate filled gaze.</p><p>  <strong>"I wouldn't be worried about them. I'd focus on you. The fact that you showed up at our door to pick a fight. Treating your son like absolute shit on top of hitting him, as well as trying to drop him out of school without alerting me and Yugi... No. I think you have far, FAR bigger problems than where he's going."</strong></p><p>As Yami's voice rose with anger, the rest of Haou's teachers came out. Each wearing expressions of disapproval. All of them had something to say to the Yuki family after listening to such ludicrous statements. Starting with Professor Banner who served as Haou's AP forensics science teacher.</p><p>He took his glasses off, cleaning them as he open his eyes. His relaxed faced swiftly morphed into one full of venom. It was a face he didn't show all that much, as past students who saw the drastic change found themselves terrified. Usually it was reserved for certain individuals that truly pushed his limits to the breaking point.</p><p>These two did just that. <strong>"I cannot comprehend why such a conversation is happening. Despite his young age, Haou is flawlessly passing all of his college level courses. Did we not just compliment him for all his hard work? Why is it that you are so adamant about making him suffer?"</strong></p><p>As if he broke the dam, similar statements of praise and frustration over flood out of Haou's remaining teachers. Yami most definitely included, who pointed out that his class was the one his nephew was struggling the most in-and it wasn't even AP level. Yet he still had an A for his efforts and test scores.</p><p>It looked like a war was about to break out in the hallway. Samejima sighed, wiping sweat from his brow. There was no doubt in his mind that this was going to be a long, dangerous talk that can in a blink of an eye turn into a fist fight.</p><p>Especially with this group of teachers... At the very least he knew the young boy was in good hands while this is going on. Heaven only knows how Tome is going to react when she finds out about this.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Things are about to get messy~ A battle royal between teachers and the Yuki parents. My bets on Banner 100% of the way~ I love that man so much it's not even funny...I was so sad when I got somewhat killed off in the series.</p><p> I just HAD to bring him into this!  Though as much as I would love to let Yugi, Yami and Banner do a tag team murder plan...</p><p>it's not happening and we're not going to worry about the obvious destruction that's going to take place at the school. <br/> Next chapter is going to be involving Jehu and the gang as they now have an unconscious brunette to take care of. </p><p>Time to play doctor! But that is it for now. Guys if you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as it would mean a crap ton to me! Tchao for now~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: I'm back back back~ Ready to attack tack tack-ok I'm done. But seriously, screw the Yuki parents. Even in the actual anime they didn't have much of a presence in Jaden's life. He doesn't even mention them. Poor guy.</p><p>And sadly for him they're not going to be much better in my series lol.  I do not own Yugioh(thank goodness for these characters because god do I love to torture them) please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 11</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>Never has Jehu been so grateful that his mother was a registered nurse. Currently him, Alexis and Yoko were in his living room watching Jesse and Johan drawing quietly on the floor. All of them waiting for not only his mother to come out of the guest bedroom where Haou was being examined...</p><p>But the rest of their friends who he sent a message to in the group chat. The doorbell rang time and time again, each hiding a familiar, anxious individual who came in with welcome arms. The moment Zane and Jim came in, Alexis and Yoko ran. Flinging themselves into their respected lovers.</p><p>Aster, Atticus and Axel each giving small nods in acknowledgement before sitting down. Though the twins had no idea what was going on, they knew to be quiet and behave. It's not every day their older sibling brings in their new playmate Haou passed out in his arms with a look of pure loathing.</p><p>The last time either of them saw such a face from Jehu was two years ago, when their father left. <strong>"..."</strong> His mother was pale when she asked Jehu to put him in the guest room she always had prepared. Already seeing the badly bruised and bleeding cheek.</p><p><strong>"So...does anyone want to tell me what the fuck's going on?"</strong> Axel finally had enough of being left to his thoughts. Like the rest of the group who weren't at the school, he had seen the message in the group chat.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'Get to my house now if you can. Haou got hurt and collapsed.'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>No matter how many responding questions Jehu received, he didn't bothering answering a single one, instead choosing to wait and try to quell his vexed mood. It was a slow, difficult process, but he was calming down. No longer looking like he was going to commit murder. </p><p>Rather he resembled an individual who was ready to beat the shit out of someone. A small improvement. Yoko shook her head in Jim's chest, glad to have him hold her. <strong>"I showed up towards the end." </strong></p><p>Alexis bit her lip as she shared a quick glance with Jehu.  He scowled as a dark cloud loomed over him. There was no way he was going to be able to keep himself in check should he explain. Meaning...it was up to her.</p><p>
  <strong>"Me and Jehu were hanging out after class. We found out from Mr. Shade's that Haou was going to be at the school for his conference. And well...to say he didn't look well was an understatement."</strong>
</p><p>She licked her lips nervously. Not sure if she could find the right words describing what they saw. Despite literally seeing it with her own eyes, she was still in a state of disbelief. Alexis always had her brother and parents showering her with love and support.</p><p>The most they did if she got herself into trouble was lecture or ground her. What happened to Haou-it wasn't right. Even if she didn't understand the situation completely, she had to explain. Zane gave her hand a comforting squeeze, strengthening her courage.</p><p><strong>"He was pale, shivering and sporting a bruise on his cheek. We were barely able to get our questions out about what was going on before his parents came out. Telling him that he needed to start packing his stuff. They-He...they started arguing."</strong> A snort escaped the bluennet.</p><p>His amber eyes narrowed towards the floor, finding his little brothers no longer drawing, instead paying attention to what would be dubbed as <em>'grown up talk.'</em> <strong>"Jesse, Johan."</strong> The two grimaced as they shifted towards their brother, caught red handed. <strong>"Yes?"</strong> Frowns were prevalent on their faces.</p><p>Reminding everyone else in the room that yes, there were children present. And more importantly that the children should not be hearing this.<strong> "Why don't you two and Yoko go into the kitchen?"</strong> No one was understanding what was going through his head. <strong>"Who's Yoko?"</strong></p><p>While Jesse tilted his head, curious, Johan frowned. The elder twin knowing exactly what Jehu was doing. He was trying to get them out of the way. Both narrowed their emerald eyes, suspicious of Jehu's easy going grin.</p><p>He already had the perfect plan in place to not only cheer them up, but also get them out of the way so the conversation could continue safely. <strong>"Yoko is Haou's cousin. I'm sure she's picked up a recipe or two from him. Wouldn't it be a great idea to make a little get well treat for him when he wakes up?"</strong></p><p>All suspicion from the younger siblings are thrown out the window as they clamber to their feet. <strong>"Can we?!"</strong> Said cousin gives Jehu a sigh of pure relief. It was an ingenuous idea. She was there towards the end, but she had heard and seen more than enough.</p><p>Though she was no baking wiz like Haou, she did know the basics and could easily entertain them. <strong>"We sure can~ I happen to know a special recipe that Haou absolutely loves. And it's real easy too!" </strong>On stumbling, excited legs the two blue haired kids grabbed her hands.</p><p><strong>"Let's go come on~"</strong> Leading her right into the kitchen and out of ear shot. <strong>"Nice work mate."</strong> All Jim receives is a curt nod. Frankly Jehu couldn't even be happy that his little idea worked. He had only managed because he had seen a similar tactic from Haou. <strong>"No big deal. Continue Alexis."</strong></p><p>It made him feel bitter. Knowing that the person who helped him was lying hurt and unconscious upstairs reignited his boiling blood. He should be here. Haou should be awake and playing with Jehu's brothers, or talking with him and his friends.</p><p>Not being checked by his mother to make sure there were no other injuries caused by those abominations called parents. <strong>"Haou's parents were horrible, talking to him as if he were some pet or slave that would hop to their command. They were going to force him out of school."</strong> It was crazy.</p><p>Absolutely insane to all of them, random too but they said nothing so she could keep going. <strong>"He basically told them off. That they had no right to make any decisions for him. They gave up those rights years ago supposedly to Mr. Shades and his husband."</strong></p><p>She started shaking then, tears falling down. The sound of that slap still echoing in her mind. <strong>"His mother got so angry that she hit him across the face. Right where his previous bruise was." </strong>Tension in the atmosphere was so thick that not even a knife could cut through.</p><p>There were no words as everyone soaked up the information. Alexis moved a fallen strand out of her hair as she went into further detail of what transpired. Ending with them coming to Jehu's house and Jennifer taking care of him.</p><p>A faint sigh is heard. <strong>"Well that explains quite a bit."</strong> Mrs. Anderson had her back leaned against the door frame, having been there listening to a good chunk of the story. <strong>"How is he?"</strong> Jehu, much like his siblings before him scrambled to his feet. His body radiating stress and worry.</p><p><strong>"Relax. He's ok. A bit banged up from what occurred, but there's no concussion. He's a little on the underweight side, but some good food in his system will fix that."</strong> He released a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding.</p><p>Scraping a hand across his oily face he releases some of the tension he had, feeling ten years older from worry. <strong>"Can we see him? Please?" </strong>His mother sighs before nodding. <strong>"Of course, just be quiet, he needs his rest."</strong> Everyone stood up at this point, all of them making their way up the stairs.</p><p>All except Jehu who was stopped with a gentle hand. There was more Jennifer wanted to discuss with her son, this time without an audience.<strong> "What is it?"</strong> The older woman nips her cheek. Wondering if what she was going to do was the right thing or not.</p><p>But Haou, though was her patient, wasn't at the hospital, and the eldest Anderson was not on the clock. The privacy policy she usually followed couldn't be enforced. Not to mention, she figured her son needed to know, with how caring he was of the brunette.</p><p><strong>"There are scars all over his body Jehu. But i'm most worried about the ones on his arms. Long, erratic, jagged lines. They look old, at least a few years."</strong> It felt like she punched him in the gut. He wasn't liking the way this was going at all. <strong>"Cutting?"</strong></p><p>She shakes her head, making him dread his next guess. <strong>"Attempted suicide?"</strong> Her face twisted in confirmation. <strong>"Like I said, they're old, so it was a long time ago. But...I still felt like I had to tell you."</strong> Now he definitely needed to see him.</p><p>With a small thank you Jehu rushed up the stairs, going two steps at a time. Ready to cry as he locks his eyes on the still sleeping boy. Breathing peacefully, as if he didn't have a care in the world. All of his friends were talking quietly amongst themselves, not realizing the fear and devastation Jehu was feeling.</p><p>His amber orbs zeroed in on the bandaged cheek, only to shift downwards to his thankfully covered arms. Everything made so much sense now. Like completing the last bits of a puzzle, he was able to see the whole picture.</p><p>Or at the very least he had a far better understanding on the strange behaviors Haou was exhibiting. His reluctance to touch knives despite his love of cooking. Why he kept people at a distance despite being so lonely.</p><p>He still had no clue what made him want to isolate himself from those around him, but he sure as hell knew why Haou's parents were always such a painfully sensitive topic. His desire of sleeved tops no matter the weather and why his house was so empty was explained as well.</p><p>But in the end, Jehu wasn't at all happy at the knowledge. Haou didn't tell him any of this. It felt like a violation of his trust though he wouldn't ever regret finding out. His heart was shattering at all the pain his friend was going through.</p><p>Mentally and physically the short teen was littered in scars. Each telling a story of survival, of a struggle that Jehu was forever grateful for. Knowing he was still among the living. Yes. It's only been a couple or so months since they had met, but man did the bluenette fall hard for him.</p><p>Though there was no proof in his eyes, he wanted to think that Haou, despite his isolated demeanor had similar feelings. But it was ok if he didn't. Regardless if he did or not, Jehu was going to stand by him.</p><p>Never again did he want to see someone hurting Haou like that ever again. Without realizing it, his feet moved across the cold wooden floor. Passing by all of his friends to take a seat by the bed. Not caring of the audience behind him Jehu takes ahold of one of injured teen's hand.</p><p>Smiling slightly of the warmth that radiated off it. A tell tale sign that he was alive and though suffering, was going to be alright. He gives a feathery kiss on the rough knuckles, before lacing their fingers together. He would wait as long as it takes for Haou to awaken.</p><p>Whether he confesses his feelings for the brunette or not was up in the air right now. He was more concerned about letting Haou know that no matter what... Through thick and thin he would be there for him.</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Dun dun dunnnn~ We have a little fluff to relax the tension from the last chapter. And the twins up to something in the kitchen. Next chappy we'll see what they were up to, as well as to what happens to our poor heroes.</p><p>Yet ladies and gents that is it for now folks. Thanks a bunch for reading this story so far! If you like it please feel free to support it by faving/following/reviewing as it would mean so fricking much to me! I'll see you all later, tchao for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: So the last couple chapters have been more on the depressing, angsty side...so that means we're in a desperate need for some fluffy goodness to make us all feel better~ I do not own Yugioh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 12</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>It was way into the night when Haou's eyes fluttered open. He was still feeling weak, barely able to move. But panic took over the moment he realized that he was staring up at a familiar ceiling. Though there was an ache in his stiff neck, Haou managed to roll his head to the side, only to gasp quietly.</p><p>Everyone had stayed over for the night. Not at all caring about going to school the next day, and immediately texted or called their families for whatever clever(or in Atticus's case unclever) excuses for why they were out. Of course there wasn't enough room for the group to take claim of the guest bedroom, so they scattered out.</p><p>Taking over the living room, Jehu's bedroom, hell Jim even bunked with Jesse and Johan, the two grinning merrily at the thought of a sleepover. But Haou didn't know any of that right now. What he did know however was that Jehu was sleeping in front of him.</p><p>His head resting on the mattress while clutching one of Haou's hands. The brunette gave an experimental tug of his arm, surprised to find that Jehu, even in sleep refused to let him go. Tears were falling down his face at the thought.</p><p>He had been trying so, So hard not to fall for his classmate. To stick to his decision to no longer feel any sort of attachment to his peers. Only to understand that he had already broken that silent oath long ago. Starting with Yami and Yugi, who didn't give up on him.</p><p>Then freshman year when he helped Tome, then after that Professor Banner. To now, where Jehu from day one has destroyed the protection surrounding his heart. He wanted to laugh at what a hypocrite he was, what a fool he was. But he couldn't, he didn't want to wake the bluenette up.</p><p>Sighing to himself Haou reached over to Jehu slowly with his free hand. It took a bit of work seeing how he had to stretch over, wincing at the pain, but it got him the results he wanted. His fingers gently tangled into those soft dark cerulean locks, taking his breath away.</p><p><strong>"Haou."</strong> Jehu murmured in his sleep as he nuzzled his captured hand. Causing the awake individual to blush a horrible shade of scarlet. <strong>"Damn you Jehu."</strong> Tears still fell down his cheeks, but now a smile went with them as he continued running his fingers through the sea of hair.</p><p>For so long Haou wanted to deny this. The warmth, the love spreading through his veins. It brought him peace. He could die right here and be happy about it. But now that he had it, admitted freely, it just left him scared and confused all over again.</p><p>Though he had hunches, he himself couldn't be sure if his classmate truly felt the same way. Haou had been happy on two separate occasions when he was younger...both times filling him with endless amounts of guilt to go along with his already miserable state.</p><p>Was a chance of a happy ending truly worth any sort of problems or pain coming his way? He couldn't be too sure right now. Resting had cleared his mind, but it was still muddled with sad memories and trauma. He wasn't in any sort of good state to make any decisions about his relationship with Jehu.</p><p>But...he liked the feeling of his hands in his. For now, until he was sure, or stable...whichever truly comes first, this was enough. A small yawn managed to escape, making his jaw crack. Giving one last loving look at the older boy before pulling his hand away from Jehu's head. He closes his eyes once more.</p><p>Allowing himself to submit to sleep again. No one being ever the wiser of what he did, not even the boy who managed to mean so much to him. Hours slowly but surely trickled by. Both boys having a peaceful respite until the sun decided to invade from the window.</p><p>Wincing slightly Jehu blinked his eyes open. Yawning he rubs his hurting eyes before pausing. Surprised at Haou's change in position. He was no longer laying on his back, but his side. There was a tiny smile formed on his lips, but more so than that was the position of his free hand.</p><p>It gently laid on top of his. Huffing out an airy chuckle Jehu admired the way Haou tried to overlay his hand. It was far smaller compared to his, yet it still felt perfect. <strong>"Now would be a good time for a shower Jehu."</strong></p><p>Were it not for the fact that Haou had his hand somewhat pinned to the bed Jehu would've leaped to the roof with how badly startled he was. His mother gave him a knowing look. Seeming quite pleased with herself. <strong>"Go on."</strong> She tilted her head back, towards the bathroom.</p><p>Showers always woke her son up plus she figured it would help ease the turmoil he was still reeling in from yesterday. With slight hesitation the boy nodded, gently removing his fingers from Haous. <strong>"Thanks mom." </strong>Quietly he went into his room, snorting at the sight Zane and Alexis, still sleeping.</p><p>Practically cuddling into one another. He was really tempted to dig through his closest to try and find his camera and snap a picture of the happy couple. If for nothing else then to have photographic teasing material. But doing that would probably wake them up, ruining the moment.</p><p>Well, that and that shower was calling for him. Still he couldn't let this opportunity go to waste... with a cheeky smirk he takes out his phone, lucky that it was on silent before snapping that picture. It wasn't as good a quality had he used the camera-but hey. He could always put it on the group chat.</p><p>When he knew the powerhouse duo was far, Far, FAR away from him. Satisfied, he carefully goes through his drawers, grabbing a towel and some fresh clothes. Noting that he had been so worried and emotionally fatigued last night that he was still in his clothes from yesterday.</p><p>Tip toeing out, he very carefully heads to the bathroom. Sighing only when he has the door shut. As much as he wanted to stay under the hot steaming shower head and scrub away all the aches away, he didn't want to miss his crush waking up.</p><p>So he went about quickly soaping up his hair and body, resting his head on the cool, damp wall while waiting for the suds to drip down into the drain. Closing his eyes he breathes, ignoring the twitch in his fingers as his mind replays yesterday over and over again. Haou's desperate eyes on the verge of tears.</p><p>The way his head whiplashed when hit. The desire to hold him when Jehu saw the trembling limbs barely keeping him together. <strong>"Dammit. Dammit all to hell."</strong> Opening his amber irises once more Jehu turns off the water, feeling the temperature dropping down to lukewarm instead of boiling.</p><p>Without meaning to he had been lost in his thoughts for too long. Wiping the access drops from his eyes he grabbed his towel, allowing the fluffy cloth to dry him off so he could get dressed. By the time he managed to make his way back to towards the guest room he could hear hushed voices.</p><p><strong>"-rry for the trouble."</strong> Haou was awake. <strong>"Don't try getting up. And there's no need for apologizing. From what I found out, you've had a pretty rough conference." </strong>There was a weak chuckle heard as Jehu stood hidden by the door.</p><p>For whatever reason, he couldn't move from his spot as he listened intently to the conversation <strong>"That's one way to put it."</strong> Faint rustling of sheets made it clear that Haou was still trying to sit up despite his exhaustion. <strong>"Still...I can't stay."</strong></p><p>Jennifer simply clucked her tongue before tucking the teen back into bed. <strong>"Nonsense. You need to rest. And besides my sons absolutely adore you. You are more than welcome here. Speaking of which...Jehu I know you're there."</strong> How did parents do that?</p><p>Jehu unable to understand his mother and her strange sixth sense comes out, walking in to find his friend give a soft nod in greeting. <strong>"Morning."</strong> Now he was starting to get nervous, after holding Haou's hand last night his instinct was to reach over and grasp it again.</p><p>But there was a strong hesitation to do so...mainly the fact that the boy said hand belonged to was awake, tilting his head with a curious stare. Jehu could only stiffly sit back down with a strained smile.  Feeling all the worse when his mom giggles at the hopeless pair. </p><p><strong>"Welp i'm off to cook breakfast. Would you like anything specific Haou?"</strong> Blinking, the brunette puts a finger to his lips in thought. He really didn't want to trouble them any more than he already had.  However before he could open his mouth to decline his stomach betrayed him with a hollow growl.</p><p>His cheeks turning red in embarrassment. <strong>"Oh you're so cute. Don't be shy now~"</strong> The woman laughs, no matter what she was keeping this child.  <strong>"I may not be your level of good when it comes to cooking but I know my way around breakfast. Especially with all the guests I have staying over today. So what'll it be?" </strong></p><p>She gives a wink, making the boy fluster even more in bed.  And Jehu wasn't giving him any help at all. His smile and shrug basically telling him it was pointless to even argue. <strong>"If it's not too much trouble...could I have some toast and coffee?"</strong> It was probably the most Jennifer was going to get out of him.</p><p>She was expecting eggs, bacon, pancakes and sausage...but toast?  It was no wonder the boy was so skinny. Still she gives a kind smile, asking how he likes his coffee. <strong>"Black please."</strong> She was So keeping this one, how anyone could mistreat this absolute sweetheart was beyond her.</p><p> <strong>"Coming right up~ Jehu behave yourself!"</strong> Now it was her sons' turn to blush.  Knowing the little indications in her tone. <strong>"I like how you didn't ask what I wanted."</strong> Mother and child were too much alike as they stick their tongues out at one another. <strong>"I already know what you want you brat. And here I was thinking of bringing it to you."</strong></p><p>Their guest was trying not to snicker at the bantering family. This...was something he never had with his parents. And he couldn't help but feel slightly envious of the Andersons. <strong>"Haou? Haaoouuuu!? You there?"</strong> The serenity of the moment was wasted as Jehu placed a cool hand atop his forehead.</p><p><strong>"Doesn't feel like you have a fever. That's good right?"</strong> His reply is a smack and a scowl. <strong>"There we go. That's the Haou I know and love~"</strong> It was meant to be a teasing statement, something to break the ice.</p><p>Yet because of Jehu's stupid mouth and their complicated feelings for one another, both of them found themselves unable to look each other in the eye. <strong>"Why are you an idiot?" </strong>Haou muttered as he played with the soft blankets wrapped around his frame.</p><p>Still blushing. <strong>"Because I was raised that way?"</strong> His friend snorted as he relaxed into the pillow, doing his utmost to will away the red in his cheeks. Jehu took notice of the change in subject and was more than happy to go along with it.</p><p>He really needed to think before he spoke. <strong>"I doubt it. I have a feeling it's all you. I pity your mother."</strong> How could Haou seem so calm and natural while Jehu was a mess? He never had any sort of issues talking to him before! Why was he having problems now? <strong>"H-hey don't be mean!"</strong></p><p>A small laugh broke free from the brunette who tried stopping it with his hand. Completely missing the soft expression he was receiving. <strong>"How are you feeling?"</strong> Calloused fingers gently cupped Haous' chin. <strong>"Fine."</strong> Turning him slightly, enough for Jehu to get a good look at the side of his face, specifically his cheek.</p><p><strong>"You know I wasn't lying before..."</strong> Amber met gold, the first time today, confusion colliding with exhaustion. <strong>"Before?" </strong>Haou jerked his head out of Jehu's hand. Bringing attention to his now uncovered bruised cheek.</p><p>Understanding took over. <strong>"Seriously? You fell down the stairs and smashed into the railing? Haou...I don't think even a child would believe that. Especially after what we saw." </strong>His classmate sighed, of course it was no surprise why Jehu still didn't believe him.</p><p>Evidence was stacked heavily against his parents for neglect and verbal abuse. But physical harm wasn't added to the list up until yesterday. Haou...never saw it coming, literally. His parents could be cold and cruel-but not abusive.</p><p>Still tempers flared yesterday. It was no wonder that it resorted to this. Actually, it was incredible that this didn't happen sooner considering how much fighting was going on at home. For a moment Haou closed his eyes slightly, as if ready to fall asleep.</p><p>Though his mouth parted, ready to speak. <strong>"After I left your house, I went to my uncles. There my parents were, arguing with them. Yoko let me in through the back door and we were making our way up the stairs. Trying to be quiet. Hearing everything that was being said."</strong></p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Squeeeee ohhh if i didn't have cavities before I certainly do now! And I got Jehu's mom 100% on the shipping train~ Now next chappy is going to pertain a flashback(if my memory serves me right) so we'll see what'll happen there!</p><p>But ladies and gents that I'm afraid is it for now! God it's so hard to resist temptation and just post all of these chapters instead of waiting a week, but I need to keep a schedule(for once lol)</p><p>If you liked this series so far please feel free to fav/follow/review as it would mean a ton to me! Tchao for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: Update day~ And aren't I actually lucky!? I finished my work earlier then usual today, and with one of my more favorite scenes! </p><p>Last time Haou woke up in the Anderson household and was explaining the painful bruise. So now...Flashback time ladies and gents! I don't own Yugioh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 13</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haou was unable to stop himself from shaking as he forced himself to move up the steps. It's been nearly two years now since they've seen him. Why come now? <strong>"Keep going Haou. We're almost there." </strong>Yoko whispered quietly, feeling just as anxious and worried as her cousin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she called him, it was just to give him a heads up that they were in town. She figured they would've waited to ambush him at the mansion, something they've always done in the past. Not come picking a fight with her parents here!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was supposed to be their safe place. <strong>"Where is he!? We demand that we see him!"</strong> Both flinched at the sound of something shattering down below. <strong>"Haou come on!" </strong>A loud growl emanated from the living room. Yami was livid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"How dare you two barge into MY house with your selfish demands. You two never gave damn about him before. Why do you suddenly have the need to come bother him?!" </strong>Haou bit his lip. He could taste the fear in his blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desperately he wanted them to leave. <strong>"Do we truly need a reason to see him? He is our son and we want him here now!" </strong>Yugi retorted this time, his protective instincts rearing its ugly head at his in-laws. For what most would consider an intellectual couple...they were being absolutely ridiculous and stupid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Definitely heartless, most certainly inconsiderate. <strong>"For all the shit you've put him through the last fifteen years? Absolutely not. Right now he is hanging out with his friend and having a good time. Don't ruin that!"</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Friend? Yugi's statement made Haou go cold with dread. Friend?! He denied it outright, Jehu was someone he tutored and talked to, that was it. It was normal going to his house tonight. He was alright. He was FINE.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So what if he was currently paralyzed on the steps of the staircase? He had to know what they wanted. Why come to shatter what sense of normalcy he's created. The teens heard a hollow laugh come from his mother. Her voice as shrill as ever when angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Friend? That boy is wasting his time with little common trash?! All he should be focusing on is his studies. He should be able to do That at least." </strong>A choking sound emanated from him, he couldn't breathe. <strong>"Haou?"</strong> Yoko watched in horror as her cousin swayed. Just barely holding onto the railing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What did he do wrong? His vision was cutting in and out. But he could still hear Yami loud and clear. <strong>"GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" </strong>The lights were hurting his eyes, he felt sick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Twisted knots groaned in his stomach. <strong>"We're taking him back Yami. It's clear this was a mistake on our part." </strong>Tears were ready to fall at any moment. They were here to take control of him again. They were going to destroy everything he built for himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"From your defensive stance, we can obviously tell he hasn't recovered from his little</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> 'accident.'</strong>
  <em><strong> And is now playing games in school. Our son is a mistake that needs to get fixed."</strong> Fixed? What a laugh. It was partially because of THEM he was broken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there was no such fixing him. He wasn't a car that needed new wheels. "<strong>I'm warning you two...this is your last god damn warning. Get out of my house. I've heard Enough from you!"</strong> He wasn't a doll that needed stitches. <strong>"Yami the police are on their way!"</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>But like all the toys he had when he was younger...he was beyond saving. Haou wasn't sure how long he stayed standing on those steps. Yoko shaking him lightly. Harsh whispers hitting his face. <strong>"Haou? Speak to me!" </strong>Clutching the cool metal so hard that his knuckles turned white but it didn't matter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirens screeched all throughout the road, flashing blue and red. <strong>"What seems to be the problem here?" </strong>Nothing seemed to matter to him. Not anymore. <strong>"Haou!" </strong>Everything after that was darkness...</em>
</p><p>Jehu had Haou wrapped up in his arms, having heard enough. <strong>"You need to calm down Haou. Please, look at me!"</strong> It was so hard to breathe and his chest felt tight. But he managed to obey, seeing a relieved smile. <strong>"Good, now breathe in and out. Deeply." </strong>This request was a bit more difficult.</p><p>Taking several moments with the blue haired teen doing it with him, but it worked. Taut, quivering muscles relaxed. Haou had returned to reality, apologizing on the final exhale. <strong>"Thank god." </strong>He was pushed further into Jehu's warm, tight embrace, chest to nose, giving Haou full access to the bluenettes frantic heartbeat.</p><p>Gingerly Jehu buried himself into the top of brown and orange hair. Taking in the scent of sunshine and bitter herbs. So glad that Haou was no longer having his panic attack. One minute he was explaining what he heard from his parents-and the next he was choking on air. Unable to make sense of his surroundings.</p><p>And it scared the living daylights out of Jehu. Was this how Haou always felt? How could he not see any of this in all the times they spent together?! <strong>"You didn't see because I didn't want you to. I thought I had grown passed this a long time ago."</strong></p><p>Jehu pulled back, not even caring that he uttered his question out loud. More interested in resting his forehead on Haous. <strong>"You don't deserve any of this-you hear me? There's nothing wrong with you. You are NOT a mistake."</strong> These were words Haou heard every day from Yami, Yugi and Yoko.</p><p>Even though he loved them, he never once believed them when they told him this. Figuring they told him this out of pity. Because he was a poor, sad little boy with no mommy or daddy to love him. He HATED it.</p><p>And he wanted to say he HATED it even more now because Jehu of all people were saying those exact words to him. But shockingly enough...he couldn't find himself to lash out. Jehu saw something he shouldn't have between the Yuki family, ergo it's natural for him to try and comfort Haou.</p><p>He should've been pissed to no end. Maybe the smack to the face gave him brain damage, but his mind and observations seemed more open. Less judgmental. Because hearing Jehu spout compliments towards Haou while disregarding his parents' statements didn't feel painful.</p><p>The churning pity he could usually sense was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was taking a bit too far a leap, but perhaps Haou could start learning to let things go. And start accepting himself.</p><p>If his uncles, cousin, teachers and now Jehu are willing to tell him the same words over and over again, that's got to mean something right? Even if it's a lie, being told it over and over again eventually becomes truth, especially with belief behind it.</p><p><strong>"Thank you." </strong>The fuzzy scene shattered with the door slamming open, both boys separating in a flash. <strong>"Big brother Haous awake!"</strong> Jesse and Johan were grinning as they ran to the bed. Each carrying a plate full of food.</p><p>Despite their fast feet the contents stayed where they belonged. <strong>"Here~" </strong>Jesse gave Haou his tray, while Johan gave Jehu the other. Leaving the pair stunned into silence. A tantalizing aroma hit the nostrils as they looked down at their breakfast.</p><p>Jehu had a glass of orange juice, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage drowning in maple syrup, topped with steaming pancakes. Haou's though, was a bit different. He had the toast and coffee he requested, alongside his own set of bacon, pancakes and sausage.</p><p>But instead of eggs there was instead a small wide glass. Dark chocolate syrup, somewhat melted vanilla ice cream, crushed graham crackers and diced bananas laid randomly atop of one another. Topping it off with a coffee based whip cream. All of it overflowing and messy. <strong>"Is this my parfait recipe?"</strong></p><p>Jesse and Johan bounced up and down, their eyes twinkling in joy knowing Haou was easily able to recognize the treat. <strong>"Yeah! We made it!" </strong>The pair high fived. <strong>"Yoko taught us! Saying this was one of your favorites! Try it." </strong>He couldn't believe this. These two kids...made this just for him?</p><p>What was with these Andersons treating him with such kindness? Closing his eyes with a smile, Haou placed the tray on his lap before clapping his hands quietly together. <strong>"Thank you for the food."</strong> The three brothers watched in wonder as Haou offered a small prayer before picking up his spoon.</p><p>Carefully he took a little bit off the top, while still managing to grab every ingredient, spooning a bite. Everyone stared with bated breath, keeping their attention on the blank faced boy. He showed no emotion as he swallowed. But one moment later they were greeted with a heartwarming grin.</p><p><strong>"It's delicious. Thank you both." </strong>Yoko beamed in triumph along with Jennifer, enjoying the view by the opened door frame. <strong>"You really like it!?"</strong> Somewhat surprised, yet somewhat amazed at Haou being so happy the twins moved a smidge closer.</p><p>Checking for any hints of a lie. <strong>"Absolutely. Actually I think this is better then mine."</strong> Johan gasped before rushing to his mom, pulling her pant leg. <strong>"Did you hear that mom!?" </strong>Jennifer couldn't help but laugh. <strong>"I sure did sweetie, you and Jesse did a great job."</strong></p><p>Jehu at this point was trying to sneak a bite, only to get his hand smacked by the brunette. <strong>"No."</strong> Jesse stuck his tongue out at his older brother. Ready to help protect Haou's dessert. <strong>"No touching! We made that for Haou!" </strong>The seventeen year old pouted with a small whine. Hands outreached despite the slap.</p><p><strong>"Can't you share? I'll give you some of my eggs!"</strong> Again he was denied access. Haou cupping the glass close to his chest. <strong>"I don't share. Maybe if Jesse and Johan are generous enough, they can help me make one for everyone else later."</strong> Begrudgingly Jehu agreed before taking a bite of his food.</p><p>Sending a wink to his siblings. <strong>"Job well done squirts. But I better get a par-whatever that is later. With strawberries!"</strong> His siblings give him an eyeroll. Already mimicking some of Haou's habits. <strong>"It's Parfait Jehu! Par-Fait! Yoko says Haou makes them all the time!"</strong></p><p>The brunette could only shrug as he keeps eating. At this point everyone knew he had a culinary obsession. He couldn't help but praise the small dessert, simply because it was made specifically for him. It wasn't a hard sweet to make, especially if they already had premade ice cream.</p><p>But unlike other parfaits, Haou could eat this with no issues. The flavors were balanced and more so on the bitter side. Not very sweet...just how he liked it.<strong> "I take it the coffee whip was all Yoko? You've gotten better cousin."</strong> Snorting she waltzes into the room, stealing a piece of bacon.</p><p><strong>"At the very least i'm not splattering things all over the floor like I used to. Still might want to thank Jehu. It was all his idea."</strong> Gold meets amber once more, accompanied with a raised eyebrow. <strong>"Is that so?"</strong> Jehu coughed slightly into his drink, shooting a glare at the mischievous girl.</p><p>Gently she places a small kiss on Haous cheek. Giggling at the pair. <strong>"Well, I'll leave you be for now. Everyone else is already in the dining room, and if I don't hurry there won't be anything left. Sayonara~"</strong></p><p>As fast as she came in, she left...with the younger boys in toe. <strong>"Wait for us!" </strong>Jennifer could only shake her head before following them. <strong>"Everyone else? Who's here?!"</strong> Oh right, he had no idea...</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: So funny thing about parfaits is that depending on where you go, the main dessert base is different. In some places people use yogurt, while others go for ice cream, I tend to like the ice cream based ones more though since i obsess with the frozen dairy treat.</p><p>Plus i figured the creamy sweetness would be a better contrast to the coffee flavor whip cream then the tangy taste yogurt usually have. But man, i wish i got a wake up breakfast like this(get rid of the sausage, bacon and eggs, switch it with french toast, pancakes, ice cream and hot cream and I'd be in heaven...)</p><p>Getting hungry now. Anyways-that's it for now. Next chapter we'll get to the chapter i did a mini poll ages ago when writing my Price to Pay series. For those of you who i talked to and voted...thank you as next chappy is going to be fun!</p><p>For those of you who have no clue what i'm talking about well...you'll see what I mean next week. Everyone thank you all so much for reading. Please feel free to fav/follow/review as it would mean so much to see the support for this story. Tchao for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: So for those of you who read Price to Pay...if you read any of the author notes(ignoring my breakdowns for a minute) you would know that there was a quick(super short) poll put up...welp, this is the chapter that inspired it.</p><p>I wanted to give a thanks to those that voted as well as my friends Jin and Sen who though had no clue what I was talking about give their little opinions. Let's go boys and girls. I do not own Yugioh~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 14</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p><strong>"Aha! I win again~" </strong>Groans erupted from all sides as Jehu cheers with his hands in the air. <strong>"Why did I agree to this again?"</strong> Haou was pouting on the couch in the living room, surrounded from all sides. The left and right each held one of the Anderson twins.</p><p>The trio of them each holding a controller along with Jehu who was resting against said couch. Right in front of Haou. <strong>"Damn you suck Haou-you got fourth place. Again!"</strong> His pout grew two sizes bigger as he hands his controller to Alexis, hoping she fare better.</p><p>Excuse him for being a newbie gamer. <strong>"Shut up Atticus, I told you guys I don't play video games." </strong>He got small pats from the blue haired brothers, annoying him even further. Wondering why he was being pushed into this...</p><p>
  <em>After breakfast, Jehu swept the brunette into his arms and carried him to the living room, completely ignoring any and all protests that Haou could walk and didn't need to be babied. Only to be tackled into a bone crushing hug from Alexis who analyzed him from head to toe in concern.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mother hen instincts kicking into over drive and leaving poor Haou in her clutches. The guys, Yoko, and Jennifer all snickered at the adorable scene while patently ignoring the scorching golden glare being shot their way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It took a solid five minutes for Zane to get his teary-eyed girlfriend off Haou so they could all dive into light conversations. Making it a point to not bring up three very sensitive topics. The first obviously being Haou's injured, fatigued state.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The second was the fact that Jehu carried Haou in like a princess...destroying any manly pride he had left. And lastly the fact that Jehu positioned himself in front of Haou, letting him play with his blue locks while chatting away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neither of the teens seemed to notice their actions, and it was too cute to disturb...for Alexis at least. The guys just shrugged it off, figuring the two had a heart to heart and were already together. Not really caring either way. Why ruin what seemed like a lovely-storm driven day?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not a single one of them planned on going to school. </em>
  <em>And none of them were going to get in trouble for it thanks to Mrs. Anderson, who went to the troubles of contacting each household Jehu's friends belonged to, explaining the situation without going too much into detail.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last family of course being Haou's uncles who promised they would stop by later to pick him and their daughter up. </em>
  <em>So how on earth did what seemed like innocent talking between two seven year olds, their mother and a bunch of high schoolers devolve into a four way game of Duel Racing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well...when it comes to this group of individuals, there were usually only two reasons for things going wrong. </em>
  <em>Their names simply being Jehu and Atticus. When all else fails it's usually best to point fingers at one of them, since it's typically their fault.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This time, much to no ones surprise but Haous...it's both of their responsibility. Atticus was sending sly looks Jehu's way, completely disregarding the three unspoken rules. </em>
  <em>Simply diving into teasing his underclassman. Despite the bluenette's ire, he didn't take the bait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Actually he didn't give a shit as he rests his head next to his crush's leg. Haou's fingers were gently caressing his hair and it felt amazing. Still the cheeky senior couldn't let such trickles of romance flow without some fun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Hey Jehu. Do you still have that Duel racing game we used to play when we were little?" </strong>It was a random shift in the conversation, but Jehu simply shrugged. <strong>"Yeah, it's in my room. Why?" </strong>It's been years since they played, ohhh the hours that went into that game.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both boys fondly remembering having sleepovers and playing it well into the night. </em>
  <em>Good times.<strong> "Well it's been awhile. I think I'm due for some sweet, sweet victory. Last time you took my crown away. And I want it back! With interest." </strong>Aster raised an eyebrow at the brunette. <strong>"Interest?"</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smug, Atticus was looking so, so smug. <strong>"Yeah Interest. I figured I'd raise the stakes. Give Jehu a little incentive to keep his title." </strong></em>
  <em>lexis groaned into her hands, knowing her brother was up to no good. Even worse was the fact that Jehu was playing into his trap very well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"What do I get out of popping it in and kicking your ass? I claimed my victory years ago." </strong>Actually he wasn't even sure if it still worked. Yeah he had the console still in good condition but the disc?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Jehu said he and Atticus abused the poor thing, he wasn't kidding. It was covered front to back in scratches from being used so much. Jennifer smacked her eldest on the head. <strong>"Language young man."</strong> She refused to deal with potty mouth seven year old's dammit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bad enough she had to deal with a seventeen year old with one. </em>
  <em><strong>"Well...winner gets to boss around the loser for an entire week. No ifs ands or buts."</strong> It was a very tempting offer. One that filled both players with wicked thoughts. Haou was glancing back and forth, baffled.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"</em>
  </strong>
  <em><strong>What's Duel racing?" </strong>He knew it had something to do with duel monsters. Since that was a game series that never seemed to go out of style. </em>
  <em>But racing? Gasps rang from the two teens. <strong>"We're playing."</strong> Without room for argument Jehu rushed to his room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grabbing the console, game, and everything else that needed to go with it. Leaving Haou scrunching up his face, still not getting it. <strong>"What is that?" </strong>Yoko laughed at that point. <strong>"Oh that's right. You've never seen a video game before!"</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>This became an error that needed to be corrected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>IMMEDIATELY!</em>
</p><p>The round between Jehu and Atticus hadn't yet occurred, so the bet wasn't on. Currently everyone was picking and choosing characters and getting a feel for the retro graphics and mechanics. Everyone for the most part had a soft spot for a certain monster that seemed like was randomly picked to be placed into this racing game.</p><p>Jim went with the shell knight. Alexis had cyber petit angel, kaiser glider was used by Zane, though he only did one match after his girlfriend forced him to play. Aster didn't care for the roster that much, choosing his monster at random. His pick ended up being the Stone Statue of the Aztecs.</p><p>Axel picked the volcanic rat, reminding him of his pet rats at home. Jehu went with his ace dark ruby carbuncle, rivaling Atticus's red-eyes b. chick, leaving Haou with winged Kuriboh seeing how it was the last in the roster that wasn't already picked.</p><p>Jesse and Johan went with their brother's pick, saying it was the best one in the whole game. For once agreeing with the elder. Yoko just alternated with the characters, finding all of them cute. Haou...wasn't able to get a grasp of it just yet.</p><p>This was the first (and probably only) time he's ever seen a video game-let alone play one. Still he was having fun, if nothing else then to see he wasn't the only one suffering. <strong>"That was a cheap shot Aster!"</strong> The silver haired aristocrat smirked as Axel growled.</p><p><strong>"Love the player, hate the game. Prepare to turn into roadkill."</strong> The longer they played...the more their competitiveness started kicking in. <strong>"Low blow Jim! You HAD to bone hit me?" </strong>He only tipped his hat with a grin, speeding past the rest of the group.</p><p>Becoming a quick target for revenge. <strong>"You can do better then third Alexis."</strong> She hissed as she turned a sharp corner. Not risking her potential victory by turning towards her boyfriend. <strong>"Coming from the guy who only played one match. Put up or shut up Zane."</strong></p><p>Her eyes sparkled as she picked up her latest item. <strong>"Oh yes! Taste swords of revealing light boys~" </strong>Shouts of dismay could be heard for miles as Alexis sped past at the last second to make it to first place. <strong>"I win~" </strong>Her little character bounces up in down in its seat, lapping around the still frozen opponents.</p><p>Swords of revealing light was a more rare trap option. It forces all players but the one who uses it to stay in place for twenty seconds. And it just gave the blonde her delicious victory. Now everyone could see why her brother and Jehu would play this nonstop. It was addicting.</p><p><strong>"Trade off." </strong>Making good on her statement the temporary queen gave Zane the controller, causing him to roll his eyes. <strong>"Fine."</strong> Axel handing his to Jehu, Aster to Haou(who wasn't happy about it) and Jim...to Atticus. Suddenly the air grew tense as the two gamers shared demonic smirks.</p><p>Sparks of electricity were scattering about. <strong>"This is not going to end well." </strong>The moment everyone was waiting for had finally arrived. Atticus was rubbing his hands in glee. It was time to put his plan into motion.</p><p>His smug grin was back in full force and Haou was not liking it at all. Actually he didn't like Atticus all that much to begin with. Still there was something in his expression that left the injured junior uneasy. Lo and behold his instincts were correct.</p><p><strong>"So since we got a nice line up here, let's do three laps. The course will be the Grim Reaper's Cemetary. And the winner will pick one loser to be his slave for a week, while the other two are slaves for tomorrow." </strong>That was a stark change to what the original deal was. <strong>"No way."</strong></p><p>Now Haou Definitely didn't want to play, and Jehu couldn't blame him. He wasn't interested in that. His only goal was to keep his title and though he could still boss the senior for a week. Zane would kill him...and Haou would seriously kill him. It was a no deal. <strong>"Awww come on~"</strong></p><p>An arm was slung around the bluenette's shoulders as he whispered quietly into his rival's ear. Acting much like the tempting devil he is. <strong>"If Haou loses you could probably convince him to cook cutesy meals or dress up for you and he couldn't say no."</strong> Ohhh he played dirty, taking advantage of his crush.</p><p>It was again, a tempting offer, but Jehu valued his life, and the chance of asking the orange and brown haired boy out. <strong>"What's the big deal Jehu-technically you don't even Have to make them do anything. I just gave the option to. What do you say?"</strong></p><p>Zane liked(insert sarcasm) how Atticus wasn't giving him or the other brunette an option in the matter. He made sure to vocalize it. <strong>"If you got problems with the deal then all you have to do is win." </strong>The moment Haou gets a chance alone with the Rhode's brother...he was a dead man.</p><p>Because there was absolutely no way he was going to win this. No matter how hard he'd try, he was going to end up a slave. <strong>"What the hell did I get dragged into?" </strong>All four players were(for the most part reluctantly) in their starting positions.</p><p>Eyes on all sides were glued to the screen. 3...2...1...GO!</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: So for those unaware or have read any author notes, all of these chapters have already been typed and edited to the moon and back...</p><p>So it's way too late to try voting on who the victor is, and regardless of reviews and pms is not going to be changed when it's uploaded next week... still i'd like to see who you guys think will win out of these four people.</p><p>But that my dear friends will be it for now. As per usual, thank you all so much for reading my series. If you like it please feel free to fav/follow/review as it would mean so much to me! See you all next time Tchao for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: i've returned my dear friends~ And with my arrival comes answers. Last chapter a bet was made between Jehu, Atticus, Haou and Zane...it is now time to find out who...is Duel Racing Champion.</p><p>And more importantly(at least to me) who the slaves are. Let's just say it this was real life and I was the winner...I would lose friends with what they were going to be forced to do. Let's see chaos unfold- I do not own Yugioh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 15</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p><strong>"Where are you taking us Haou?"</strong> He kept his face blank as he kept walking, completely ignoring the group behind him. <strong>"Haoooouuuu!? Come on!" </strong>He snorts as Jehu whines, but he still remains silent. They were almost at his destination. To say he was in a good mood would be hard for anyone to tell.</p><p>Unknown to many that he was doing his utmost not to smirk. <strong>"Will you guys shut up. We're almost there."</strong> Immediately Zane shoots a cold glare Atticus's way, one-hundred percent blaming him for this. If the idiot didn't go and make that stupid, childish bet, none of them would be here right now.</p><p>
  <em><b>"Take a bite of Ruby's laser attack!"</b> Fingers were dancing across the controllers as the clock ticked on. <strong>"Nice try man, but I got scapegoat! You ain't going to be hitting me at all~"</strong> Zane and Haou didn't bother trying to trash talk. Too focused on trying to catch up to the two gamers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zane figured that the two rivals would be too busy messing with each other to bother dealing with him, so he could sneak a win. Quick and sleek under the radar. But much to his frustration, he couldn't account for Haou. There was no doubt that out of all the people here in the living room, he was the worst player.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes he was finally starting to get the hang of the controls, but he was still way behind him and the leading two. <strong>"Activate swords of revealing light."</strong> And it was probably because he was so terrible that he was getting all the best trap items. <strong>"Oh come on. Not again!"</strong> Either that or the boy was way too lucky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because he was slowly but surely catching up. <strong>"Activate dark hole." </strong>Again and again Haou was getting exactly what was needed. <strong>"Nooo!" </strong>The peanut gallery in the background was laughing as the one person who's never played a video game till now was somehow managing to troll the rest of the players.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With dark hole activated, the three effected racers were dealing with a literal dark hole keeping them in place. <strong>"Come on-get out already!"</strong> And no one but Zane saw it coming as he managed to speed past Atticus, neck and neck against the already escaped Jehu. It was Kuriboh vs Ruby, and they were on their final lap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If the game wasn't so intense Jehu would've laughed, but he couldn't. Right now he was under threat of losing his title as Duel Racing Champion! Sure it wasn't Atticus who was clearly up to no good. But there was no way he was going to accept being defeated by a literal newbie like Haou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crush or not! His reputation was at stake. <strong>"Sorry Haou but this is game over for you!"</strong> At the last minute Jehu activated his item, turning it into an attack. It was one of the several concepts Haou was trying to understand as he raced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the game you could pick up a little card that would show a spell or trap card from the duel monsters game. It was completely random at what you could get, but depending on the type of card can activate an attack of sorts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jehu using a certain button sequence(that he happily refused to tell him by the way) that changed the card into an attack his monster could use on any nearby racer. It was how he'd been able to have Atticus eat his dust for the last two rounds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kuriboh was right next to Ruby, the finish line was in sight. <strong>"Ruby time to fire your laser!"</strong> Haou's eyes widened as he quickly activated the trap he just picked up. <strong>"Activate mirror force!" </strong>Jaws dropped as a glass shield surrounded the winged furball. <strong>"What!?"</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Absorbing and bouncing the attack right back at Jehu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Staggering him just enough for Haou to zoom through. <strong>"Phew."</strong> Stunned silence collided with screams of agony as Haou fell back against the couch, relieved. <strong>"Whooo! Go Haou~"</strong> Jesse and Johan cheered for the brunette, causing him to chuckle slightly. Zane was still clutching the controller in rage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The plastic groaning from his harsh grip. <strong>"Dammit!"</strong> He knew he should've Never accepted Alexis bullying him into playing. <strong>"Noooo my crown!" </strong>Atticus was wailing into his pillow, only to get a smack from Jehu. <strong>"What do you mean Your crown?! What about Mine!?"</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Claps rang from all sides as Haou tilted his head, thoughts were forming into his mind. Now that he knew he didn't have to worry about being anyone's slave...he now had to think about what to do about the three losing victims before him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Hey Jesse, Johan, wanna head into the kitchen with me? I'm kinda getting bored of playing."</strong> Bored? The three boys he defeated twitched at the comment, completely triggered. But no one cared about them now that their agonizing loss was said and done. <strong>"Can we make more parfaits?"</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>The twins were hopping up and down in excitement. <strong>"Yeah you promised us before!"</strong> With closed eyes Haou sighed before planting his feet on the floor. Forcing himself to rise while trying not to wince, ignoring the looks of concern from his friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Sure. Maybe while working you guys can help me with a little side project i'm working on." </strong>Jehu really wanted to know how in the living hell Haou was able to so easily manipulate his brothers. <strong>"Alright!"</strong> The brothers leaped ahead, wanting to quickly wash their hands so they could get started.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haou simply walked, a bit sluggish but wasn't too bad overall. Before he made his way full into the kitchen he looked over his shoulder. Gold orbs flashing in satisfaction as he gave a coy smirk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A dark aura playfully twisting around his frame. <strong>"Meet me at Mr. Shade's classroom after school tomorrow. We'll discuss what to do with you three then. Don't be late."</strong> Zane and Jehu turned their attention to a sweating Atticus. <strong>"This is all your fault!"</strong></em>
</p><p>That victory lead them to Mrs. Sheppards' cooking class. <strong>"You guys are not allowed to leave or say anything unless I tell you otherwise. That is my order."</strong> Haou was going to take complete and utter advantage of this little bet.</p><p>But...one could argue it was for a very good cause. Quietly he opens the door, leading the little line of four in. <strong>"Tome." </strong>Where the old woman was humming away as she worked at her desk, of course sewing. The three boys flinched as she squealed, all but tackling Haou into a tight hug.</p><p><strong>"How are you Haou~ I missed you yesterday but Samejima told me everything! Oh you poor thing."</strong> His body went completely limp. He already knew this was going to be her reaction. <strong>"I'm fine Tome. We have more important things to worry about though. I take it you got my text yesterday?"</strong></p><p>Immediately he's released, her attention automatically on Zane, Jehu and Atticus. Her eyes narrowed as she readjusted her glasses playfully. <strong>"Are these the ones?" </strong>She scans each boy, circling them when Haou nodded his head.</p><p>Dramatically rubbing her chin in thought. <strong>"Yes. I do believe that these three will do just fine."</strong> Snorting Haou puts his backpack down, watching in amusement as the trio were trying to figure out what the hell was going on.</p><p><strong>"You all are coming with me! I'm taking measurements. Haou you have free rein of the kitchen as usual."</strong> The golden eyed boy wishes them the best of luck before shoving off into the lab section. rolling up his sleeves just a tad so he can wash his hands. <strong>"I think I'll make some milk pudding today."</strong></p><p>The old woman waved him off, totally fine with him having control of her supplies. Right now her focus was measuring the boys Haou brought, waiting for the short brunette to leave for the other room to smile at them. <strong>"Are you Haou's friends?" </strong>Jehu blinked, taken back as she started wrapping a yellow line around him.</p><p>Zane crosses his arms, cautious. <strong>"Somewhat. Why?"</strong> The principal's wife pouts at his remark before writing down Jehu's numbers, now moving onto Atticus. <strong>"Because this is the first time he's ever brought someone here."</strong> Jehu took a glance at the open entrance way to the lab.</p><p>Seeing Haou at the stove mixing ingredients with no issue whatsoever. <strong>"Wait. Was this where he made that fruit -jello dessert?" </strong>Tome claps her hand in glee. <strong>"Have you tried his mitsumame? Honestly he's such a wiz in the kitchen it's incredible. He's given me so many recipes to experiment with!"</strong></p><p>That explained a lot actually. Jehu always wondered what Haou did in his free time. It was a nice sight to see him totally at peace. And from the look on her face, the elder teacher agreed. Sighing with a somewhat sad smile she writes the numbers down in her book.</p><p><strong>"That boy is the type to hold the world on his shoulders. I have to say though that this is the happiest i've seen him in awhile. But don't tell him I told you that!" </strong>She places a finger to her lips with a small wink, causing the bluenette to laugh.</p><p>Atticus stepped away a moment later, pushing Zane into position with a question that all of them had been thinking for the last five or so minutes.<strong> "So...why are you doing body measurements?"</strong> Clicking her tongue she removes the tape from around the scowling seniors' waist.</p><p><strong>"Haou texted me last night saying he was bringing some friends to help me with what he likes to call Festival Hell. I have a few students who volunteered for my little event but I desperately need more people." </strong>Now things were falling into place.</p><p>He dragged them here, knowing they couldn't say no to helping the old cooking teacher. Not that Jehu or Atticus would, seeing how nice she was. Zane depending on his mood was a different story, as he tries to avoid getting involved with the festival prep.</p><p>But it seemed that this time around due to the bet(still blaming Atticus) he wasn't given a choice. And even without the bet none of them had the heart to tell the woman they weren't here willingly. Haou KNEW the moment they entered that they would be unable to say no.</p><p>You'd have to be heartless to be mean to such a kind elder. <strong>"So what is your event? I know Mr. Shades is doing a three way battle with different ancient civilizations..."</strong> Huffing Tome starts going through her basket of cloth. Already several of the many different fabrics sewn together in familiar patterns.</p><p>
  <b>"Didn't Haou tell you anything? I decided to run a duel monster themed café for the festival~ You three along with a few of my other students are going to dress up and serve various items on the menu Haou's creating to the people coming in~"</b>
</p><p>Jehu blanked for a minute as Tome continued talking excitedly. His thoughts drifted off to his first day in Mr. Shade's history class. When they were on the last get to know your classmates introduction question they ended it with <em>'<strong>What do you want to do or be when you're older?'</strong></em></p><p>It was an interesting question and many of the students in the class were able to easily see a pattern Yami gave them. He had one question for the past, the next for the present and the last for the future. Showing a growth of each student there.</p><p>With Jehu he liked horseback riding when he was younger. He likes duel monsters now(more like he still did, since he always thought it was cool when he was little and appreciated it more as he got older.) And finally he wants to learn how to play an instrument in the future.</p><p>Jehu wasn't sure if he wanted to be a musician professionally, but maybe picking up a guitar or something wouldn't be so bad. It'd be a new challenge for him to tackle. But that's of course if he could afford one, with how expensive they could be.</p><p>It was why he emphasized it in the future. For Haou though, his future answer was surprising. It was something Jehu never expected, actually the whole class was completely shocked at what Haou wrote. He wanted to one day own a café. It was an odd choice, even now Jehu still thought it was an unusual dream.</p><p>There had to be a story behind it. But as he stood there, still staring at Haou's back as he stood over a pot of what looked to be milk, every once in awhile catching a soft smile on his lips...Jehu couldn't help blushing. Thinking about how perfectly at ease the golden eyed boy was.  It seemed right up his friends ally.</p><p>Well...grinning from ear to ear he turned to Tome.  <strong>"What do you want us to do?"</strong></p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Yaha~ Finished! And surprise surprise we got Haou as our little victor in the bet. So as mentioned last chapter there was a poll that barely lasted a week.</p><p>On top of me asking people who i knew and who were reading Price to Pay. I had a couple for Jehu, one for Zane and then the rest were for Haou.  And even without the poll, my mind was kinda going towards our golden eyed brunette.</p><p>Though i did wait for that long...agonizing week for the results to come in before typing. Let me tell you...it was hard. But worth it.  Now the festival will soon be upon us! I can't wait~ </p><p>But that will be for another chapter. Ladies and gents thank you all so much for checking out this story please feel free to fav/follow/review if you want to show support as it means a ton to me. Tchao for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: Hello one and all~  The time for treats and costumes will soon be upon our heroes~ Big fun. As per usual folks, i do not own Yugioh! Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 16</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>The days blurred at a fast, frantic pace as Festival Hell was reaching crunch time. Students went to their designated areas in the school the moment the bell rang, and stayed well into the evening to do preparations.</p><p>Halloween, the first day of the festival this year took place on a Friday, where for the whole weekend different events would take place. Parents, students and strangers alike all were welcome to the activities. Trying out them all and picking ones that caught their interest.</p><p>Teachers were especially eager and worked just as hard as the kids setting everything up. Although...<strong>"Did you really steal my nephew and some of my students to help you Dorothy?" </strong>Despite the huge population of students, there were some that certain teachers had a preference for.</p><p><strong>"I did no such thing! You should know that boy loves cooking more than your history class. And He volunteered his friends to help. You can't blame me for that."</strong> In Yami's case, it was the fact that Tome got Haou to participate in the festival.</p><p>It was break time for the teachers as school ended for the day. Halloween was tomorrow, meaning it was going to be the start of the seasonal war between school staff. <strong>"Ah...now I see. I was wondering why Haou declined assisting me in a murder mystery. Such a shame."</strong></p><p>Banner smiled as he blew the steam off his tea. Completely relaxed despite the sparks of rivalry going off in the office. Tome Sheppard and Yami Shades were just two of the several, Several faculty members taking their competitiveness a tad too far in his opinion.</p><p>He took a sip of his drink, enjoying the flavor as Tome smirked in triumph. <strong>"Prepare to lose dear! With your students and nephew aiding me, victory will be ensured~" </strong>The cooking teacher took every advantage she could get.</p><p>Yugi provided information and images of the duel monsters she was making costumes of. Haou was cooking, decorating, and training his classmates who were working at the café. Honestly the only thing Tome was doing was the costumes and making the final decisions on the menu.</p><p>Which in all honesty was her biggest struggle at the moment. All the recipes given to her and made by Haou were phenominal...it was difficult to pick which dish would make it, but she was running out of time. Her café opened on Saturday, when there would be the most people coming in.</p><p>Until they ran out of ingredients they would be open for the day with everyone taking different shifts. <strong>"Don't count on it Dorothy. Though you may have gotten some good help, I have faith in my students. It'll take a lot to take down the king!"</strong></p><p>Demonic eyes were glowering his way. Yami had a lot of friends, and a LOT of enemies at the school. And it didn't bother him one bit. <strong>"We'll see."</strong> The two had gone their separate ways eager to see who it would be to laugh last.</p><p>
  <strong>"Achoo!"</strong>
</p><p>Haou sniffled as he scrunched his nose. <strong>"You ok?" </strong>Jehu raised an eyebrow as his friend muttered under his breath. <strong>"Fine. Come on Jehu, you know the answer to this one."</strong> Despite Jehu's conference being a smashing success and despite Haou's earlier decision to cut himself out of his life...</p><p>Haou was still tutoring the bluenette. Together the pair were in the cooking lab(again) going through some of Dr. Eisenstein's physics assignments. School ended not too long ago, but after Haou got text after text that everyone -Tome included would be running late...he figured he'd just wait.</p><p>Only for Jehu to come in not too long after asking for help with his homework. Now he wouldn't say he hated tutoring Jehu, far from it. But it reminded Haou of how much he's changed, how he was coming to heavily rely on his classmate.</p><p>Let's not even touch the potential feelings that he's doing everything in his power to ignore. <strong>"No I don't! I know the formula but I don't know how it works here. Why is this so hard?"</strong> It was becoming more and more difficult for him to hide his emotions.</p><p>To push down his blush every time they somehow manage to brush fingers. <strong>"You're thinking too hard, it goes here..."</strong> Haou leaned in at this point, he was close-TOO close to Jehu, pointing his finger down as he patiently explained the process of using the equation.</p><p><strong>"Do you get it?"</strong> Gold meets amber, and quickly notices the crimson cheeks. <strong>"Yes?"</strong> Sighing Haou rests his head on the table, his own thoughts jumbling. Why was he like this? Why were the both of them like this!? <strong>"No you don't. Repeat what I just said."</strong></p><p>Jehu sputtered, surprisingly his words somewhat mirrored Haous' albeit more simply. Though he was still wrong. And still distracted... <strong>"Are we really doing this?"</strong> Fingers roughly rubbed into his forehead, the brunette could feel a headache coming. <strong>"Doing what?"</strong> He was so ready to go into a hole and die.</p><p>Was Jehu dense? Not seeing himself act like a love stuck fool? Or was he trying to pretend there was nothing between them just like him? Haou was really hating his emotions right now. But he was spared from answering the question when someone FINALLY came into the room.</p><p><strong>"Apologies for my tardiness."</strong> It was Bastion, Haou's classmate from AP mathematics. He was a particular smart cookie who was dragged in after missing the opportunity to join the debate team's sign up.</p><p>He was assigned to assist with the decorations on top of the food prep since there was enough people working as waiters. <strong>"Compared to everyone else who texted me, you're on time Bastion. Not even Tome is here yet."</strong></p><p>His reply was a simple sigh in relief as the scholar gently removed his bag, setting it on the chair as he approached. Swiftly taking note of the homework spread on the table. <strong>"A simple equation. Dr. Eisenstein's design no doubt."</strong> Haou snorted as his classmate took a seat next to them.</p><p>Mumbling quietly to himself as he analyzed the assignment. Easily able to point out the various mistakes made through each question. Something Haou had been telling the bluenette for the last five minutes. <strong>"Whoops."</strong> A sigh escaped both AP students as Jehu erased and rewrote his answers.</p><p><strong>"Heyyy we're here~"</strong> Next to come in was Blair and her boyfriend Marcel. Both freshmen in Tome's cultural culinary class. Haou stood up at that point with a small yawn. <strong>"Haou! Where's Mrs. Sheppards?"</strong> He rolled his eyes as he checked his phone, wondering that very same question. <strong>"Not here. Obviously."</strong></p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him. <strong>"And the ice king strikes again. I can't wait to see what she makes you dress up as!"</strong> Her little comment made his eye twitch, but he ignores her for the most part. Choosing to instead put his notebook and pencils away.</p><p>He already received his costume from her earlier this morning, and there was no way in hell he was going to play dress up for this little group. It fit, he would be forced to wear it in due time anyways...what was the point? <strong>"What are you going to be?"</strong> Jehu was especially curious.</p><p>There were a LOT of duel monster characters. <strong>"..."</strong> And Haou's light blush and embarrassed scowl were telltale signs that he already knew what it was. Whatever the old woman picked for him was bound to be a good one.</p><p><strong>"I'm only here to help finalize the menu and finish the last touches of decorations while you all try on your outfits." </strong>The young girl pouts, crossing her arms. <strong>"Buzzkill. You know you can at least pretend like you're looking forward to this."</strong> Bastion and Jehu both blinked at the girl. <strong>"He is though."</strong></p><p>They both spoke in unison as they met each other's gaze. Marcel who was silent the whole time patted her shoulder with an amused expression. <strong>"They're right."</strong> The long haired student waves her arms about.</p><p>Frustrated. <strong>"How can you guys even tell!?"</strong> Bastion shrugs as he brings out his latest book to read. He and Haou weren't close. At all. When it came to class, they did their assigned tasks and that was the end of it. So their interactions were nothing new for them.</p><p>Though he wouldn't deny that he has a better grasp of the infamous Haou. <strong>"I've been in Haou's class the last two years. I'd say despite not talking to him that it's a simple understanding of his emotional stability and preference mood based on his body language rather than his tone of voice."</strong></p><p>Jehu snorts, somehow understanding the intellectual boy. And gives an English translation to the struggling Blair.<strong> "Basically you get to know Haou when you spend enough time with him. He's actually looking forward to it despite what he says."</strong> Said individual was bored of the conversation at this point.</p><p>Putting his attention instead to pull things out from the cabinet and grabbing the latest draft of dessert choices for Saturday. <strong>"Ok fine, but how do you know Marcel? You hardly speak with anyone, let alone him!"</strong> Her boyfriend shrugged with a small smile.</p><p><strong>"Birds of a feather, flock together?" </strong>Though he wasn't as distant compared to his upperclassman, Marcel was a quiet kid who didn't really interact with people. The only few exceptions being right here in the room. He was just really observant and to an extent could relate to Haou.</p><p>The boys laugh at her groan, completely done with this conversation. <strong>"So we're still missing our teacher, Atticus, Zane, Syrus, and-"</strong> Before she could finish the door slammed open, revealing the final missing member from her little countdown. <strong>"Hasslberry reporting for duty!"</strong></p><p>Axel's cousin Tyranno marched in with a salute, grinning as he approached. His dark eyes in Haou's direction. <strong>"What's the mission for today Sarge?"</strong> Both boys came from a military family, and though Jehu's friend Axel more or less stopped with the formal speech...it was a tough habit to break.</p><p>Especially for the bandanna wearing sophomore. <strong>"Stop yelling Hassleberry. Nothing's happening yet. Tome's not even here." </strong>Much to everyone's surprise, Tyranno warmed up really well with Haou, not even flinching at his harsh glares or isolated mentality.</p><p>Looking him straight on with respect as they spoke. Maybe it was because of that soldier mentality, but he started calling Haou '<em>Sarge</em>.' Treating him like he was in charge of this little group...Which now that Jehu thought about it, he technically was.</p><p><strong>"What are you doing then? Is there something I can help you with?"</strong> It was obvious Tyranno would be another one of Haou and Tome's cooking aids. <strong>"Grab the pancake mix. It's on the upper shelf."</strong> With a small nod he does as requested.</p><p>Despite being younger then the junior, he was taller, easily able to grab the mix. <strong>"We having pancakes?"</strong> A small hum escaped the brunette as he opened the gallon of milk. <strong>"Not quite. Dorayaki."</strong> Jehu scrunched his eyes slightly as his tutor poured the already mixed batter into the pan.</p><p>Everyone watching him turn over each cake until both sides were a nice golden brown. He even did a little flipping trick a couple times in the pan before setting them on a drying rack, letting them cool. Only explaining when he takes note of everyone staring at him with a confused expression.</p><p><strong>"It's basically a pancake sandwich. Usually it's got a sweet jam made from Asian azuki beans as the center filling, but I figured I'd improvise with whatever we had in stock."</strong> There were several choices. Nutella, three different jars of jam, said three being strawberry, grape and peach flavor.</p><p>Whip cream, powdered sugar and even marshmallow fluff. <strong>"I call dibs on the nutella!"</strong> Haou rolled his eyes as each of his...friends(? - It was still a concept he was getting used to...) that were there rattled off their preferred choices. <strong>"Let me finish before trying to grab the fillings."</strong></p><p>The scent was tantalizing, attracting more people into entering. Specifically Atticus, Syrus, Zane and Alexis. Though the first three were there because they were part of Tome's cafe team, Alexis was hanging out with her brother before finding out how he got drafted, and decided to tag along.</p><p>She was going to do this way more often if Haou was cooking. Her mind drifted back to the parfaits he made after miraculously winning the bet. Hers had been a vanilla ice cream base with graham crackers, sliced black and blueberries covered with a fluffy whip cream that was topped with a strawberry drizzle.</p><p>It was now her favorite dessert of all time. <strong>"Hey Haou? How do you know all these recipes? They're from Japan right?"</strong> Syrus was somewhat hidden behind his elder brother, looking nervous as he asked his question.</p><p>Like Blair and Marcel he was a freshman, still struggling to get used to the school. He wasn't in any of Tome's classes but he wanted to contribute to the festival in some way. That idea led him to asking the headmaster if he had any teachers needing help, bringing the skittish boy to his wife's classroom.</p><p>And Syrus had to say it was probably one of the better choices with how nice she was. Although he was shy, it was hard for him to look people in the eye with his lack of confidence. <strong>"You're correct. These are all Japanese desserts." </strong>Especially when talking to Haou.</p><p>Who's tone was neutral alongside his expression on a good day. He knew practically everyone else. As they were either friends to his brother Zane, or were in his classes. Hell he even knew Hassleberry since they shared the same English class. But Haou? He knew next to nothing about him other than the terrible rumors.</p><p>And it showed as the short glasses wearing boy stuttered and hid away. <strong>"Before I came to live here in towards the end of fifth grade I traveled along with my family. Their business meetings often took place in Japan. I was born there actually."</strong> It made sense, after all his name was Haou Yuki.</p><p>Compared to names like Jim, Blair, Jasmine and Alexis, his first name stood out. And even compared to Axel, Jehu, Atticus or Aster...Haou was still considered odd. Not that it mattered. So long as they didn't call him his middle name '<em>Judai'</em> he didn't care. <strong>"Did your parents teach you how to cook?"</strong></p><p>The question was innocent enough. Of course Blair had no idea of just how...complicated the Yuki's dynamic was. But she noticed half of the group stiffen at the mention. While she along with the other underclassmen stood there confused.</p><p>Jehu glanced at Haou's back, somewhat surprised to find him still relaxed as he made yet another pancake. Though he was silent for a good few moments before finding the voice to answer.</p><p><strong>"No. I actually learned from a barista in a cafe in Tokyo. When I was younger, I usually explored the city, taking in the sights. One day I wandered into a café called '<em>Wicked Wings</em>' where the owner and barista Yubel served me."</strong> It was his go to place.</p><p>He actually smiled, forgetting the pain of his mentioned family for a moment. <strong>"Despite her...tastes in names and décor she was really nice. Often made me free desserts and asked my opinion on some new creations for her menu."</strong> Meeting that woman truly changed his life for the better.</p><p>He missed her so much. Whenever he was sad or needed someone to talk to, he always ran to Yubel, who welcomed him with open arms. She was like the big sister he always wanted. Nice, a little mischievous, had a knack for making treats and served the best coffee around.</p><p>Even when her café was packed to the brim, she always made space and time for him. <strong>"Eventually Wicked Wing had been bought out by a big named business, but before then Yubel gave me a book on all of her recipes. I've been memorizing and experimenting with them since."</strong></p><p>To say she had a soft spot for the little kid was an understatement. She knew something was up when an elementary schooler comes in with no parent or guardian. Even more so when he gave her money, asking politely for some coffee.</p><p>Though Haou was tight lipped(even more than now) as a child, Yubel could clearly see him struggle. So she did what she did best. Making desserts to cheer him up. Yes she was a barista, but they did more than just make drinks and she was no exception.</p><p>Honestly she did the same method that Haou uses on Jesse and Johan now. Though Yubel was more excited as she would drag him all over her kitchen, explaining the tools and ingredients to him. Spouting random facts that she recalled. It was the one aspect of his childhood he would never regret.</p><p>Whether she meant to or not...the kind young woman saved Haou. The day she served him, and befriended him changed things. She gave him a dream and future with her actions. Without knowing she gave him a hobby that allowed him to express himself more than words ever could.</p><p>And he was able to see why she was always so happy when watching someone eat her food or drink her signature beverages. Yubel had tried explaining it to him out of the blue one day. Though he was still five, far too young to understand though he still gave her his utmost attention.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'When that person takes their first bite of your dish, something you put your heart and soul into you hold your breath, feeling slight anxiety. Only to smile with pride as the customer continues eating. Eventually after an unknown amount of bites they finish with a warm, sincere thank you. It just does something to you.'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>"Oh my god this is so good!"</strong> And indeed it does. What he saw before him was something he wanted to see in his own café someday. <strong>"Hey don't hog all the whip cream! Hand it over!"</strong> Smiles, his food and drinks making a difference.</p><p>Even if it's just for that one moment in time. <strong>"I want seconds~ Do we have extras?" </strong>Haou wasn't at all sure where Yubel was now. Having not seen her since the day her business shut down and she gave him her recipe book.</p><p>But he hoped she was well. Though it seemed truly unrealistic, he wanted to see her again. To show her how much he's grown up, and to thank her for what she had done. <strong>"I vote this for the menu! New favorite right here."</strong></p><p>And maybe show her a new recipe or ten he added to her book since he got it. After all that was the promise made between the two of them for receiving it in the first place the last time he ever saw her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'Grow up alongside my book. Make desserts that are truly yours. When I see you next time I expect it full of new additions with plenty of stories and memories to go with it!'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He didn't understand back then. But now he realized that Yubel knew that he wanted to follow in her footsteps. She gave him that when she found out that her business was shutting down, wanting to leave him with a reminder of when he was happiest.</p><p>It was her final gift that he still treasured dearly to this day. The book though old and practically falling apart at the seams was always with him. Currently it was in his backpack with a pen. Where it was always within reach.</p><p>
  <strong>"Sorry i'm late everyone! Haou I swear your uncle is a royal pain in the-ohhh are those dorayaki?! Marcel dear pass me a plate! We'll eat first and then I'll hand out the costumes I finally finished~"</strong>
</p><p>Haou huffed as his teacher scurried about for her pancake sandwiches, her eyes sparkling. Though she waited with a stern look for Haou to start making his own plate. He sighed, practically hearing her silent demand to eat.</p><p>Not like he wasn't. <strong>"Come sit!" </strong>He does as he's told, taking a spot next to Jehu who gave a small smile before continuing to dig in. Quietly with a peaceful expression Haou lowers his head a tad as he claps his hands together. <strong>"Thank you for the food."</strong></p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Alright so this chapter went way too long over my word limit...but it's too late(be real I'm too lazy) to really try and separate it. Especially with how much I liked this chapter. </p><p>So it's staying as is.  Next time we will be the seeing the start of the fun fall festival~ Though it won't be starting at Tome's! That's it for now though. </p><p>Everyone thank you so much for reading this series. If you like it please feel free to fav/follow/review as it would mean so much to me. Tchao for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: It is here at last~ The first chapter of the fun fall festival is upon us! Well...fun for me at least, not so much for Haou as we'll see within a few moments teehee. As per usual I do not own Yugioh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 17</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p><strong>"I'm not going."</strong> Yugi and Yoko pouted at the teen, who sat on his bed with a seething glare. <strong>"Why not!?"</strong> It was six in the morning. The sun hasn't even risen into the sky...why the hell should he? Especially when it's festival day. <strong>"I'm going back to bed."</strong></p><p>Unless you took part in an event you didn't have to go to school during festival time. They didn't bother with attendance or anything. It was purely based on choice if you wanted to go and participate. And Haou? Right now all he wanted to do was sleep, he was tired.</p><p>After working nearly two weeks straight in helping Tome, and dealing with a group of lovable idiots...he craved peace and quiet more than anything right now. So why was his cousin and her dads breaking into his house to ruin that?! It was his day off dammit!</p><p><strong>"Come on Haou! It'll be fun."</strong> Yoko was fighting him tooth and nail with the blanket, he refused to budge. <strong>"Not interested. Go away!"</strong> Yami was watching his husband and daughter with a small shake of his head.</p><p>Already figuring this was how things were going to go down.<strong> "We got you coffee."</strong> The brunette stilled in his covers...golden eyes narrowed as they peak out from the shadows.<strong> "What kind?"</strong> It would have to be a Very good brand if they wanted him out of bed so early in the morning.</p><p>Yes he had to get up early for school but at least then he had to. Technically he didn't even need to attend classes with how smart he was. But he still went anyway, to prove a point to his parents. Still he wanted to relax today, especially considering he was probably going to be run ragged tomorrow.</p><p>But Yami knew him too well. With a grin he lifted up the cup and the scent hit the grumpy teen's nose immediately. <strong>"Yubel's Dark King."</strong> With a curse and groan Haou sat up, scowling slightly as his relatives cheered. <strong>"Alright alright i'm up."</strong></p><p>Out of all the recipes Yami had managed to make and perfect it Had to be the coffee. There were only a few occasions where Haou would let his family see the book. And trying to memorize any of them was a struggle. But Yami had been once or twice to Wicked Wing himself back when he went to visit Haou in Japan.</p><p>He knew how it tasted and even got a mini crash course with Yubel. He remembered how the upbeat woman smirked when she told him how his nephew always ordered it. Practically ready to kidnap the brunette to take him as her own.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'A Dark King for my little king~'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She would often say. It was a special drink she made especially for him, knowing Haou's name meant king and with how much she adored the young child. These days it was a rare treat Haou didn't allow himself to indulge himself in too often. And the history teacher took full advantage of it!</p><p>What better way to get him to comply and come to the festival?<strong> "I hate you all. Get out so I can get dressed."</strong> The three did as commanded, Yami making sure to take the cup with him. Promising it was Haou's once he came out all dressed.</p><p><strong>"I'm so not cooking for them for a month."</strong> Muttering insults under his breath with another groan he got dressed. Simply putting on a long sleeved black t-shirt and gray jeans. He didn't even bother doing his hair, considering how it stuck up on all sides anyways. <strong>"Give me coffee."</strong></p><p>His uncle was more than happy to oblige when the fifteen year old got into the car, no doubt irritated and bitter about this. Though a small sigh escapes after his first sip, the sleepiness slowly going away.</p><p>Once the seatbelt was on, the car doors were locked and they were moving. <strong>"So was there an actual reason for you to drag me to the festival? Or is this another <em>'family bonding'</em> session?"</strong> Yami smiled in the rearview mirror. And that smile automatically made Haou lose any good mood he had from his drink.</p><p><strong>"Both."</strong> Yugi bit his lip, ohhh it was going to be such a crazy day. He could already tell. Whether it end on a nice note or go up in flames was still up in the air. <strong>"What do you mean both?"</strong> Yoko inched away from her cousin. Trying to keep distance.</p><p>Not out of fear, but because she knew an explosion was coming. Her father of course...being the match and gasoline that ignites it.<strong> "Because one of my students called in sick for the three way war I'm doing and I need a replacement."</strong></p><p>There was tense silence for a minute. Then two.<strong> "What?"</strong> So the REAL reason why the Shades family were there at six in the morning...Was so Haou would be too drowsy to protest being dragged out of the house.</p><p>There was going to be a murder today.<strong> "Congrats, you've been drafted to be Rome's Emperor."</strong> Possibly three if Haou counted <em>'accidental'</em> casualties. Because there was no way Yugi or Yoko didn't know about this.</p><p><strong>"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"</strong> Yugi winced from his seat, glad it wasn't him driving. Unlike him, Yami was at complete ease with the outburst. <strong>"You don't have a choice in the matter. I gave you Yubel's coffee, you're already going to the school. And this is family bonding time."</strong></p><p>Speaking of time...it was time to put Banner's forensic lessons to good use. Starting with what way could he kill Yami without leaving too much evidence. Maybe poison. Or making it seem like an accident.</p><p>As of this moment any possibility seemed like a good one.<strong> "Why me? Yoko could do it!"</strong> Said girl flashed an apologetic smile his way. <strong>"I'm already in it. I'm part of the Egyptian army..."</strong> Yugi pitied the boy, but there was nothing he could do. His husband was desperate with the short noticed absence.</p><p>If the person who called out was someone who was part of the army like a bowman or foot soldier it wouldn't have been a problem. But of course it was the emperor position. The man in charge of Rome was too important of a role to simply dismiss.</p><p>The script made for the three way battle wasn't much help either. When Yami started writing it he made it seem like a three way chess game. Where the Emperor of Rome, King of Greece and Pharaoh of Egypt would command their army while playing mind games with one another.</p><p>Using terminology and information based on those three different kingdoms and eras. The show started at nine in the morning, people were guaranteed to show up, and Yami didn't have time to try and rework the script.</p><p><strong>"I'm begging you Haou. I need your help."</strong> Haou had a photographic memory, he was in Yami's history class, no one would be the wiser. His reputation and victory was at stake! Plus everyone had been working so hard on their roles.</p><p>This wasn't something he could cancel, especially with how excited the idea was since a ton of tickets were bought ahead of time. <strong>"I need more coffee."</strong> Haou sighed as he rested his head against the window.<strong> "Is that a yes Haou?"</strong></p><p>He glared right at the mirror, showing his uncle just how pissed he was. <strong>"Do I have a choice? You owe me Yami."</strong> With a gleeful whoop, Yami smashed on the gas, nearly giving his family a heart attack as he sped through the streets to the school.</p><p>Finding the closest free space and nearly crashing into it. <strong>"What is wrong with you?!"</strong> Yami didn't even bother to answer and instead grabbed his nephew's shoulder. Ignoring his protests as he's literally dragged into his classroom, filled to the brim with all of his student's props and costumes.</p><p>Yugi and Yoko could only blink in a daze for a few minutes before getting out. They were lucky that the school was open, considering how much of an early riser the principal was...because the festival didn't start till 8. Giving the Shade's family less then two hours to prepare...</p><p><strong>"Why is the script nearly thirty pages long?!"</strong> Haou's eyes were bulging as he went through all the highlighted lines. All the bits of dialogue he would have to memorize and perform in front of an audience of! HE DOESN'T DO CROWDS!</p><p>Bad enough he was doing a café and had to deal with people. <strong>"Less talking more reading!"</strong> Now he had to memorize practically a hundred lines, on top of the actual script, getting the feel of a character he knows next to nothing about for an audience of people...</p><p>Already he was starting to feel lightheaded. <strong>"As soon as you finish reading, we'll work on the costume. You're fortunately close to Brier's build so it should fit."</strong> If he somehow managed to live through this...he was going to kill Yami.</p><p>No matter how much he loved his uncle, this was the limit of his patience.<strong> "This sucks!"</strong> Yugi could only pat his nephew's head in sympathy while looking over the script with him. Meanwhile Yoko was rushing to the cafeteria, figuring they were all going to need some more caffeine.</p><p>On top of having the privacy needed to take out her phone to text her group chat. This was probably going to get her a death wish alongside her father but this was too good to pass up. Her fingers danced across the screen. Letting her boyfriend, her boyfriend's friends, and cousin's crush that he was joining Yami's <em>'little'</em> skit.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'Guys! My dad is making Haou join the three way war! He's the emperor of Rome! Get your butts here ASAP!'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>If they didn't buy tickets before to the show before...they were definitely going to now. Her newsfeed was skyrocketing with message after message, all of them demanding the gossip and having questions of when and where it was taking place.</p><p><strong>"This is going to be awesome! I can't wait~"</strong> From the history classroom Haou sneezed, his nose itching as Yami and Yugi helped with the costume adjustments. <strong>"I knew I should've stayed in bed today."</strong> A yelp ripped through him as a needle nicked his skin.<strong> "Sorry!"</strong></p><p>Even if he got some of Yubel's mocha specialty, it didn't feel worth it to the teen. At the very least he deserved three cups for the bullshit he now had to deal with. This was not boding well for the brunette. And the crowds haven't even arrived yet.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: And so begins Haou's true hell~ And of course Yami is the cause of it all! He is the true villain of this series muahahahaaaa. Jokes aside, next chapter is going to be a doozy as people come in and Haou's anxiety spikes.</p><p>Tune in next week my friends! Because compared to the extremely long chapter last time, this ones somewhat short. Ce la vie i suppose.</p><p> Guys thanks so much for reading, if you like this series so far, please feel free to fav/follow/review as it would mean a lot. Tchao for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: We're back my friends! Last time we had Yami be a villain and trick Haou into his little battle royal play. But...we should all know that things don't go to plan. </p><p>Especially when it comes to Haou and his family. Time to see what happens next~ I do not own Yugioh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 18</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>He was ready to crawl into a hole and die. <strong>"Haou come on out!"</strong> The boy refused, staying hidden away in the boy's bathroom stall. <strong>"Go away."</strong> He was seriously contemplating his end, there was no way he could go out there. <strong>"You can do this Haou! We believe in you~"</strong> He was sure they did...the assholes. <strong>"No."</strong></p><p>On all sides he was trapped. Jehu, Yami(who was currently fighting to get the stall door opened) Yugi, Zane, Atticus and Jim were there, all somewhat squeezed in but still managed to fit so they could try to drag the teen out.</p><p>Alexis, Blair, Marcel, Syrus, Yoko, Axel, his cousin Tyranno, Bastion and Aster, for reasons specific to them stayed outside. All of them hoping Haou was ok, which from the breathless yelling he clearly wasn't. <strong>"I can't do this!"</strong> He was starting to panic, there was no way he was going to survive the show.</p><p><strong>"We're running out of time Haou! Come out and talk to me."</strong> Yami was the last person he wanted to see right now. <strong>"Fuck off!"</strong> Actually he didn't want to see anyone. The costume was embarrassing, his stomach was in knots because the performance was literally twenty minutes away.</p><p>And though he memorized the damn script he found himself dealing with serious stage fright. At this point he was willing to do anything if it meant getting out of this mess. He was on the verge of a panic attack, his heart ready to give out on him at any moment as memories filtered in his mind.</p><p>Harsh breathing could be heard, and it was a familiar sign only some of them recognized. Worried Jehu leaped, his hands grabbing the top of the stall door. Pulling himself up amber eyes winced at Haou's pale complexion.</p><p>Haou was barely keeping himself together. <strong>"You're stressing again. Seriously you look great!"</strong> Gold flashed in rage, he crouched down, practically hiding himself with the cape he was wearing. <strong>"Leave me alone!"</strong> Jehu did no such thing, if anything he lifted himself further up.</p><p>Being careful so he doesn't smack his head on the ceiling he flashes a reassuring grin his friends' way. <strong>"Haou you got this. According to Mr. Shades you have the script memorized, and again you look awesome. Downright badass. What's the issue?"</strong> Haou clutched his head with a small growl.</p><p>Wishing now more than ever that he could throw something at the bluenette. <strong>"I don't do crowds Jehu. You know that."</strong> He felt like a prisoner, suffocating from the walls surrounding his trembling form.</p><p>He thought he could handle the pressure within the two or so hours his uncles prepped him...but once eight rang, and he saw the mobs of people bursting through the doors he felt sick. Leading him to his little hideaway which wasn't doing a very good job of protecting him.</p><p><strong>"It's too much."</strong> Yami flinched at the statement...it was exactly what Brier said before passing out with a stress induced fever. And what caused this in the first place. Yugi sighed before pushing his husband and everyone out of the way. <strong>"Haou. Come on out. Please."</strong></p><p>Jehu watched as his friend clutched his arms in a death grip but does still as asked. Opening the door only to be pulled into a tight hug.<strong> "You're parents aren't Here."</strong> Yugi knew his nephew well, seeing that there was more than just stage fright.</p><p>Yugi winced at the lack of reaction. Sighing again as he took charge, grabbing the brunette's face gently. <strong>"No one is judging you. No one is going to correct you if you make a mistake. There is no one's expectations you need to follow. This is for fun. Ok?" </strong>The boys present stare, startled.</p><p>Numbly the young boy nods against his uncles' shoulder. He was not doing ok in the slightest...But a few minutes of steady reassurances from his kin prevents a trip to the nurse for passing out. Haou takes a shaky breath, shaking his head slightly as his anxiety, though was still present...was less then when he saw the crowds.</p><p><strong>"You'll be fine."</strong> Jim shared a worried glance with Jehu, both disturbed with what they were witnessing. Neither said anything however as Yugi took control of the situation and calming Haou down.</p><p>Only when the pair finish their breathing exorcises does Yugi smile. <strong>"You, Yoko and Yami need to get onto stage. Remember to breathe and focus on the script. Don't worry about anything else."</strong></p><p>Time ticked onwards, Haou sways before Yami catches him, wrapping his arms around the brunette's shoulders. <strong>"Sorry...I didn't even think about your anxiety." </strong>Together they leave the bathroom, the fifteen year old eventually shrugs him off, acting as if he didn't nearly shut himself into the bathroom.</p><p><strong>"You owe me five cups of Yubel's Dark King. And you leave me alone the next two weeks."</strong> It was a done deal. As the older man could tell Haou was probably going to collapse after all this was over. <strong>"You got it. Let's go."</strong> Sighing Yugi scratching the back of his hair feeling absolutely drained.</p><p>However despite the stress, he turns to address the boys still in the bathroom. He gives each of them a pointed look. <strong>"Don't bring this up to anybody. Especially Haou, do you understand?"</strong> Jim was gripping his hat, practically crushing the rim, his expression grim.</p><p>Just what was that?! <strong>"He alright?"</strong> Yugi doesn't meet their curious expressions, turning towards the door as he speaks. <strong>"I don't think I need to emphasize that he and his parents don't get along...at all."</strong> There was far more than that, Jehu especially wanted answers.</p><p>This wasn't the first time he's seen Haou freak out but never this bad. Yugi sent a bone chilling glare however, silencing any further questions. His eyes as hard and intimidating as his spouse and nephew...despite being the shortest of the bunch.</p><p><strong>"When they weren't ignoring him, leaving him alone for hours at a time, they were treating him like an animal at the zoo. Putting him on display for their business partners."</strong> The image was painful to think about.</p><p>Surrounded on all sides, sensitive ears catching multiple voices talking about him and subjects that were too complicated to understand. Eyes constantly watching his every move, usually uncaring, stone cold gazes and criticisms every time he made a mistake.</p><p>Eventually he started associating crowds of strangers with his parents and their co-workers. Regardless of what he would do they would always watch him, casting unwanted opinions and judgements. It made his skin crawl.</p><p>Yugi had experienced it time and time again when he first started dating Yami, so he could relate quite well to the boy's worries. Yami never gave a shit when it came to someone not liking him. He long became desensitized to their insulting remarks.</p><p>It didn't take a rocket scientist for Yugi to figure out why those wretched beings were back in the picture. They always expected Haou to take over the company they owned. To find a wife, have kids, become a successful business man. A perfect copy of themselves. They didn't expect him to disobey their desires on his future.</p><p>Even when they drove Wicked Wing out of business he was still set on having a quiet life passionately owning a café. When he started getting bullied in middle school they considered it unimportant.</p><p>To them the common snots he had for classmates weren't any sort of threat. At least until their son landed in the hospital with life threatening injuries. Then they were angry, as the media went to town with a news story about them and temporarily gave up on him.</p><p>They considered-called him useless. Finding any sort of opportunity to break him down to their will should they need him. But it hasn't worked, as Yami and Yugi took immediate action against them. In their anger during the middle school incident they signed over their rights to the couple.</p><p>Giving them the power to protect Haou. Because like an unwanted itch, they always came back to meddle in their affairs. But his nephew was too old at this point for them to try and manipulate him. He was far too bitter and smart to trust them.</p><p>Though he was still recovering from the mental scars they inflicted on him he was far better off. As soon as he turns sixteen, Haou plans on officially being an emancipated minor, so no one could ever force him to do anything ever again.</p><p>He already applied for a date with the courts, it was just a matter of time for him to finalize it. A few more months, that was it. He was ready to move on and start living his life away from his parent's shadows. <strong>"Let's go find some seats~"</strong></p><p>By the time the boys made their way out of the bathroom, Yoko had already left, following her father and cousin to the auditorium. <strong>"Um...Mr. Shades?"</strong> An eyebrow was raised as Jehu walked alongside him, keeping his voice low.</p><p><strong>"Just call me Yugi, Jehu. Mr. Shades is my husbands title here." </strong>The two share a small laugh, but the junior quickly sobers, putting his hands in his pockets as he looks ahead. His expression thoughtful as a burning desire blazes within him.</p><p>A question quietly asked. <strong>"Is there something I can do to help Haou? I-mean..."</strong> Yugi was beaming, seeing him blush while trying to find the proper words to the elder man. It was adorable and Yugi hoped these two got together soon.</p><p>But with how...stubborn Haou could be on his feelings and Jehu just unsure of where he stood, it left things dicey. <strong>"Haou doesn't plan on doing anything Sunday. I'd suggest simple when asking him out."</strong> The blush grew darker, becoming a deep, dark red. <strong>"Wh-what!? That's-"</strong></p><p>Yugi chuckled, oh young love. <strong>"I'm just saying that's how he is. He's probably not going to want to deal with anyone but he'll never turn away free black coffee."</strong> The bluenette snorts, keeping a steady pace despite the hordes of people walking about.</p><p>He manages, though people keep bumping into him, trying to separate him from the older male. <strong>"That's still not an answer to my question."</strong> Forgoing his feelings for a second he did want to help Haou.</p><p>Over the time they've had together he's seen his tutor give small grins and smirks when amused, but each one seemed somewhat forced. Even while laughing pain would still be seen swirling in his gold irises. There has yet to be a true, heartfelt smile coming from the shorter boy.</p><p>
  <strong>"Just keep being you Jehu. Right now Haou is doing a lot of internalizing. Yami calls it brooding...but I think he's well aware of just how much you care about him. Give him time and be there for him. That's all he could ever want."</strong>
</p><p>Well...actually that's not quite true. Yugi was sure if he asked Haou he would want someone to kill his precious(annoying) uncle Yami. But he didn't bother saying anything...considering it was pretty obvious to anyone who saw those two together.</p><p>He imagined there was going to be hell to pay for Yami tricking his nephew the way he did. And the show hasn't started yet.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Another day another chapter~ Though this was a bit sad/dark, i think there's many of us out there struggling with anxiety. </p><p>Wishing that there was someone telling us that things will be ok, that there's people there for them.  A darkness can grow just as much as light, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing.</p><p> Yugioh gx if anything prove that dark and light doesn't always mean evil and good. Haou clings to the darkness to protect himself, afraid that the light will burn him as it's done in the past.</p><p>But that doesn't mean he wants to stay sad and miserable, staying completely isolated in the shadows. Yugi, Yami, Jehu and the rest of his friends are in the light, trying to gently coax him out-er...i went about rambling again.</p><p> And being oddly poetic.  Still that's it for now ladies and gents. I want to thank you all for reading this story! If you are liking this series so far, please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the support for the story~ </p><p>I'll see you all next time! Tchao for now~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: It's time to get the show on the road my friends~ For both this story and Yami's play! Haou's most certainly got his work cut out for him this chapter. Let's get right to it. I do not own Yugioh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 19</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>The room was filled to the literal brim, phones and cameras out and ready to record. Haou couldn't help but try to swallow the bile that was slowly making its way up his throat. How that Brier kid was ever going to survive on stage with so many people staring at him. Maybe that was why he was currently at home with a fever...</p><p>Still Haou had to remember to breathe, less he end up joining him. Yugi had thankfully kept him from spiraling down into a panic attack, now he just had to keep himself under control. He could let loose after this was done.</p><p>So he closed his eyes, preparing himself. What he was about to do would be no different then attending classes or going outside. Don't show emotion, don't let anyone see the real you, put up a wall between you and everyone else.</p><p>Slowly he opened his eyes, face forward with a neutral expression as his name was called by one of his classmates. It was game time, the script already coming to the for-front of his mind as he is announced to the audience.</p><p>
  <strong>"Welcome Haou-the Emperor of Rome."</strong>
</p><p>He could hear the applause, feel the curious stares on him as he marched. But he kept himself composed. And all of his friends took notice as he with a bit of flair lifted his cape before sitting down. <strong>"Looks like Haou's finally ready to rock."</strong></p><p>Jim couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, watching his girlfriend and her cousin act at complete ease despite how upset Haou was earlier. To him it was just odd. <strong>"Have they always been like this?"</strong> Jehu wondered the exact same thing as his amber eyes remained glued to the brunette.</p><p>Unable to look away. When he said Haou looked great, he wasn't kidding. Black and silver armor decorated him from the neck down, a flowing crimson cape contrasting against the dark colors. It only increased in the confident, intimidating aura he was trying to convey as he moved his men into position.</p><p>
  <strong>"Yoko and Haou have always been the type to pretend that they're alright even when they're not. Even when they were kids. To them it was always just...easier. Arguing time and time again that if you say the same lie over and over again, it'll eventually morph into truth."</strong>
</p><p>Jehu blinked at Yugi, surprised. <strong>"Do they actually follow that?"</strong> The shopkeeper shrugged, keeping his gaze on the stage. With Yoko, he wants to say that she's moved on from such beliefs, that the both of them. And yet, he's hesitant.</p><p>So he gives his honesty to the pair.<strong> "They used to. I don't know about now, but when they were younger it was a fight getting them to open up about their true feelings. At least now they have more people in their lives that they can go to when they need it."</strong> Jim shut his eye, sighing softly.</p><p>He hadn't been dating her for too long, but every day he was falling deeper and deeper in love with Yoko. He wanted her to trust him. He doesn't truly know what made her feel the way she does but time and time again he's seen that girl put up her barriers.</p><p>She would act how she felt she needed to be. Hiding away who she truly is and it was painful...knowing she couldn't accept herself. It was those moments that Jim could see the similarities between the two cousins. <strong>"What a pair..."</strong></p><p>Jim huffed next to Jehu, knowing he was having the same problem, only difference being he wasn't dating the short brunette. <strong>"Guess we'll have to fix that eh mate?"</strong> The two juniors shared a smile, their minds made up on the matter.</p><p>To them Yoko and Haou were simply too precious to them to lose. <strong>"We'll figure something out."</strong> Yugi smiled after hearing that. Relieved that these two compassionate boys would take care of his daughter and nephew. <strong>"Good luck with Yami."</strong></p><p>Though his husband was extremely overprotective...he figured Yami would happily give his blessings and support for the two pairs. After he's finished threatening them to the moon and back that is.</p><p><strong>"So you've captured some of my men, so what?"</strong> Raizou was a senior playing as the Greece ruler, wearing a white tunic with gold jewelry all over. He was smug, at complete ease as he goes about leaning into his throne.</p><p>Despite the loss of his troops he showed no signs of frustration or fear as he moved his archers into firing position. <strong>"Do you truly expect me to falter with such an insignificant loss?" </strong>The Pharaoh, played by another senior named Adrian, was smiling across from him as he adjusted his crown.</p><p>Tapping his staff softly on the ground. He gives a small scoff before waving his hand towards his men. Both men had been taunting one another back and forth for quite some time now. More or so Adrien irritating Raizou, Allowing for the Greek ruler to make pitiful mistakes.</p><p><strong>"I must say i'm quite surprised. You don't care too much for your people. I suppose that's why they overthrew your precious monarchy for democracy. I move my front line soldiers forward. Surround the archers."</strong> Haou sighed.</p><p>Gathering the attention of both of his fellow ancient rulers. <strong>"Why the long face? You seem unenthused."</strong> Adrien barely managed to stop his stutter, as the Roman leader fakes a yawn. Though it truly was a yawn from hi exhaustion, not that anyone could tell.</p><p>In reality Haou's focus was slipping, damn his uncle. <strong>"I grow tired of this game of ours. To be honest i'm disappointed. When it was brought to my attention that I would be facing two great armies of the ancient realm I was interested."</strong></p><p>He paused, allowing the drama to build while he crossed legs. <strong>"But...it's clear to me that there is really no need for this little farce to continue. Men, tortoise position." </strong>If you weren't there to see his meltdown earlier this morning, you would've never known just how insecure and awkward Haou was.</p><p>Watching him wear a bored expression, his position was what could be described as relaxed as he waved his hand. It left the audience at the edge of their seats as the three armies became a clash of bodies. Haou showed no signs of fear as people started moving in a frenzy around him.</p><p>But he was reaching his breaking point. He had to endure this just a little while longer. They were nearly at the end of the script. Rising from his throne he was able to keep his line of sight of all the people perfectly choreographed around him.</p><p>Able to easily dodge them despite not having to attend a single one of their rehearsals. Adrien and Raizou tried, but they were incapable of smoothly avoiding the soldiers like their junior actor did. His short, slim stature coming in handy. He was even able to impress the crowd with a flip or two.</p><p>
  <strong>"The time has come my legions! Unleash the pincer!"</strong>
</p><p>Yami smiled as the little skit with his students was reaching its finale. From behind the curtains of the stage he found himself clapping along with the rest of the audience as Haou ends the play with the<em> 'execution'</em> of his rivaling rulers.</p><p>Going to his knees, Haou rests his sword in front of him, shutting his eyes as he makes his ending statement. <strong>"It's over. May your souls find peace in whatever afterlife you believe in."</strong> The lights are cut off, signaling the conclusion.</p><p>With one final sigh he turns to the crowd.<strong> "Whooo!"</strong> Applause and screams ring from all directions as people leap out of their seats. Haou still stays in his spot, the shaking returns as his concentration snaps. <strong>"Finally."</strong></p><p>Soft footsteps were barely heard over the shouts, but the faint sound grew as Yami approached his nephew.<strong> "Need a hand?"</strong> Grateful, Haou puts his hand in his, letting the elder man pull him to his feet.</p><p><strong>"You were fantastic. I'm so proud of you."</strong> Together the two make their way backstage, Yami's arm wrapped around his shoulders. Both wince as the light temporarily blinds them, before the two were surrounded by the rest of the student cast.</p><p>Immediately the brunette tries to backpedal. <strong>"Oh my God Haou you were awesome!"</strong> Haou's plan had been to disappear after the show. Grab that much needed coffee, some food and head home. Unfortunately for him that just wasn't happening.</p><p>Yami kept the teen in place, forcing him to stay. Not that he could really move, he was absolutely drained from the performance. It was actually because of Yami supporting him that he was on his feet. <strong>"Damn that was badass! I'll follow you any day."</strong> There he had to endure the staring and the praise.</p><p>When Yami and Haou arrived with the last minute news, all of the student actors were horribly skeptical about their teacher's decision. However the fifteen year old proved himself, gaining a more positive reception<strong>. "Thanks to you the play was a huge success~ We owe you."</strong></p><p>Desperately he wanted to leave, he was getting overwhelmed again. He could feel the sickening gratitude and surprise oozing off his classmates, in general he was just done with everything. <strong>"HAOU!~"</strong> A flash of blue blurred before the teen felt arms grab him.</p><p>His nose crushed against a firm chest. Jehu was rambling excitedly above him as the rest of his family and friends(?) Yes...he can finally, freely admit it-friends approached with beaming smiles. <strong>"Dude you rocked it out there!"</strong> His face was on fire, this little touchy moment has gone on long enough.</p><p><strong>"Can you all just shut up! I get it already."</strong> Between Jehu hugging him on top of being nailed with people chattering from all sides he was ready to pass out. <strong>"I need coffee." </strong>Yoko laughed as she waved her father's camera.</p><p>She was still sporting her Egyptian wear, not bothering to go and change. <strong>"This is so going on the school's website~"</strong> Haou within seconds found the strength to push his crush off him to twirl towards the smirking girl.</p><p>Everyone noting how the cape fluttered from his movement. <strong>"Don't. You. Dare."</strong> The two stared each other down for a solid minute. A silent conversation through their eyes taking place. The sophomore twisted her lips further up as Haou narrowed his gold orbs.</p><p>And that's when all hell broke loose and the two made a mad dash out of the auditorium. Literally leaving everyone in the dust. Looks like the war wasn't over between Egypt and Rome just yet. <strong>"Give me the camera Yoko!"</strong></p><p>She shrieked as her cousin made a valiant attempt to keep up with her. His determination kept him high on adrenaline, that was the only thing keeping him upright. Let alone slowly catching up to a member on the school's tennis team. <strong>"NEVER!"</strong> He sighed as he chased her through the halls.</p><p><strong>"We're too old for this dammit!" </strong>She stuck her tongue out at the glaring junior. <strong>"As if! There's hardly been a day where you've had fun. Lighten up!"</strong> His cousin was so caught up in taunting him that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. <strong>"Ah!"</strong></p><p>She tripped as she pushed the doors to the courtyard open, falling painfully onto the ground. A squeak escaped as her camera slipped, clattering out of her grip. It was his chance. <strong>"Yes!"</strong> He dived in desperation.</p><p>The cursed device was in his clutches just seconds before Yoko could reclaim it. <strong>"This is mine now."</strong> Crossing her arms, Yoko pouts. <strong>"You know like fifty other people recorded it too!"</strong> Haou rolled his eyes, already well aware of that little tidbit.</p><p><strong>"Yes but they aren't going to make fun of me with it. Or boast about it on all of social media. Don't think I didn't see you sending a text in the group chat about the show!"</strong> His scowl met her wince. That's right. Haou was in the friend group, so of course he saw her message.</p><p>And he was NOT happy about that. <strong>"Oh come on, it worked out in the end! We did great out there."</strong> She was not forgiven. It didn't help that she wasn't at all apologetic about the fact. The two in unison sighed as they walked to one of the trees.</p><p>Finding comfort from the sun by hiding under the shade. <strong>"Yoko...why are you doing this?"</strong> She was easily able to read the hidden message. Knowing full well he wasn't talking about the camera anymore.</p><p>This was actually a question he's had on his mind for ages now, but until now it just never seemed to be the appropriate time to address it. Currently they were alone, staring at the sky, watching the clouds float away. The sun was out, the air was cool, a lovely Halloween day.</p><p>His curiosity at last being vocalized. As well as his answer. <strong>"I want things to be the way they used to be. Before Chazz."</strong> His breath hitched, but he kept his eyes looking up, avoiding hers. Without thinking his hands moved to his wrists, feeling the scars through the fabric.</p><p>A wince escapes him as the old injuries begin to throb while memories replayed in his mind. So many emotions were flashing within him. Today apparently was the day for all sorts of canned worms to be opened. Those worms long rotted with bitter thoughts.</p><p><strong>"That won't ever happen Yoko. We can't change the past."</strong> She stood up then, forcing him to see her sad, hurt expression. Every hug, text, smile...all of it was full of remorse. Even though her reaction back then was completely normal.</p><p>Expected even, her rejection still hurt. <strong>"I've been meaning to tell you for a long time that i'm sorry. That i've been sorry. What I did wasn't right Haou and it's about time we talked about what happened in middle school."</strong> He knew, it wasn't like she was hiding the guilt every time she approached him.</p><p>The days back then was full of darkness for all parties involved. Though no one suffered more than him. Not that he would admit it, still he couldn't help wondering. Just...where did things go so wrong that it happened the way it did?</p><p>
  <em>By the time Yoko arrived with the teachers...Haou was in shock, bleeding on the floor with tears in his eyes. Crimson was scattered everywhere, and the people he was with nowhere to be found.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>'Haou! Oh my God Haou! Speak to me!'</strong> Gasping for breath he met her scared, traumatized eyes. '<strong>I wish...I was never born.' </strong></em>
  <em>Time was ticking away as the teachers immediately called for the ambulance. Yoko was shaking, tears flowing freely from her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly she felt something grasp her hand, causing her to shriek and slap it away. Only to gasp sharply when realizing it was Haou. She just smacked his weak, bleeding hand away. </em>
  <em>The red on her hand mixed with brown as she scooted away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Terrified, unable to comprehend what was happening. Every thing was fine this morning, they were fine. Why did Haou have to bring a knife to school? Why couldn't Chazz and the others leave him alone? '<strong>Yo-ko?'</strong> There was too much blood, his vision was starting to go black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All he wanted was reassurance, for someone to say things were going to be ok. Even if it was a lie, he would've pretended it wasn't. But things weren't ever going to be ok. Yoko, someone he considered as a sister was looking at him as if he were some sort of monster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Refusing to offer him any comfort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Choosing to back away from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were only kids.</em>
</p><p><strong>"You know you don't have to apologize or stay around me right?"</strong> She stomps her foot in frustration, surprising Haou as tears began to fall. <strong>"I want-no I NEED to. Haou, you did nothing wrong. Back then...I was a coward. I was horrible!"</strong> When he needed someone the most, no one answered his cry for help.</p><p>Yoko should've been there holding his hand as he fought to live. But she didn't do that, she just sat there, watching with scared eyes as paramedics took his dying body away. For several months Haou laid in the hospital, dealing with doctors, police, and his parents.</p><p>And she avoided him like the plague for those months. Hell it took a year for her to be in the same room as him without dashing out the door. At that point it wasn't the fact that she was afraid or traumatized, she was actually guilty.</p><p>Even though she avoided him, she was often eavesdropping on her dads' conversations. She heard how bad he was spiraling down towards depression. By the time she found the courage to talk to Haou, to try and explain herself it was too late.</p><p>The damage was already done. <strong>"I'm not mad at you."</strong> If anything he felt betrayed, but he was never angry at her. <strong>"You should be."</strong> Falling to her knees she deflates, now sitting in front of him. If anyone were to walk up and see them, they wouldn't be sure what to say.</p><p>The two were still dressed up in their war costumes. <strong>"Look Yoko...I don't need you to try and make up for what happened back then. We can't go back to the way things were."</strong> They were having a serious conversation, while looking like they were in another time.</p><p>They were technically Lost in time, as they didn't acknowledge anyone listening to them. This little heart to heart was long due for the both of them. <strong>"But that doesn't mean I don't love you. We're family."</strong> He realized now that it was time for them to move on, to let things go.</p><p><strong>"You don't need to keep an eye on me and become a worry wart for my sake. I'm not going to lie...everything still hurts. But i'm going to be ok. So you need to as well." </strong>Her lips quivered as he gives a tired smile. <strong>"I'm sorry!"</strong> An ugly, choking sob broke free as she wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>Tears slid like rivers down her cheeks as she sputtered. Haou usually wouldn't accept any sort of hug or affection with the exception of a pat to the shoulder or head, as it left him feeling uncomfortable. But he returned the hug all the same, rubbing small circles on her back.</p><p>His awkwardness was obvious as he hesitates with his soothing motions. The touching moment was ruined after awhile when both gave an exhausted yawn. They'd been up since six in the morning, with all the emotional baggage and dealing with the play it only made sense they were tired.</p><p><strong>"I'm still keeping the video."</strong> She sniffed, now slightly calmer as they go back to sitting against the tree. <strong>"I can always get the footage from one of our classmates. Or Jehu. Speaking of which you need to ask him out."</strong> He was not dealing with this.</p><p>Not today anyways. <strong>"Leave my love life alone. Last thing I need is you meddling." </strong>Fluttering his eyes shut he lays his head gently on the tree bark, attempting to relax. <strong>"You didn't deny it."</strong> Her voice was quiet, a soft whisper only he could hear.</p><p>For a moment he could only sigh, before responding. <strong>"There's no point. I'm well aware of my feelings. Denial hasn't been doing much for me recently." </strong>There was no sense in pretending anymore.<strong> "So what's stopping you?"</strong></p><p>All he had to do was raise his sleeved wrists. A grimace quickly formed, as she was well aware of what laid hidden beneath his clothing. Scars, physically clung to him, just as mental ones stuck with her. A day both of them wished to truly move on from.</p><p><strong>"I have quite a few skeletons still in my closet cousin. I'd rather speak to him when i'm less of a train wreck and can properly describe my feelings. I want him to accept or reject me without pity or a sense of obligation due to my past."</strong> Another yawn trickles through. <strong>"Time for a nap."</strong></p><p>With trying to get comfortable he barely hears her hum of approval. Though his vision was covered in darkness her next sentence comes out clear as day. <strong>"Good. If anyone deserves a happy ending, it's you Haou."</strong> All she receives is a small grunt. He doesn't bother to respond, what else was there to say?</p><p>She wouldn't want him to reject her statement, if she said it a few months ago, like Yugi did, well this conversation wouldn't even be happening. He would've probably lashed out, unleashing all the sadness and bitterness that he bottled up.</p><p>Though he hated showing so much weakness to those around him, he couldn't stop feeling better about himself. He still had a long way to go in being the person he wants to be. <strong>"Haou! Yoko!"</strong> One step at a time though, there wasn't any need to rush.</p><p><strong>"Shhh! You're being too loud. Let him sleep."</strong> Life much like everything else was a process, where the good, bad and ugly gets mixed in. <strong>"The newspaper club is going to go nuts when I submit these pictures of him."</strong> For now, it was enough. <strong>"He's going to kill you Atticus."</strong></p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: well that went well~ Although this chapter is super long. With that notion i'm cutting my usual ramblings short before my ocdness and typical format mentality kills me.</p><p>Ahem, thank you all so much for reading. If you like this series so far, please feel free to fav/follow/review as it would mean so much to me. Next chapter is the start of our long awaited café chappy~ So be ready for the chaos in that one! See you next time and tchao for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: We are back my friends~ Last time Haou survived the play, had a little heart to heart with Yoko before taking a well deserved nap. </p><p>But...you know a day as chaotic as that can't end so soon! Let's see what happens after, I do not own Yugioh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 20</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>It took two steaming cups of fresh hot coffee placed in front of the emperor to awaken him from his temporary slumber. <strong>"Afternoon sleeping beauty."</strong> Then it took him chugging the first one to be coherent enough to properly take in his surroundings.</p><p>He was still dressed in the armor and cape, and was currently resting against Jehu. His head specifically on the taller boy's shoulder. Now wide awake and blushing Haou apologizes, hoping to hide his red cheeks by sipping his second cup.</p><p>Jitters be damned he needed it. <strong>"Don't worry about it. It's been a long day and it's barely passed noon."</strong> That didn't explain anything, especially why it was just him and Jehu in the middle of an empty classroom. Though that's quickly answered.</p><p><strong>"Found you snoozing out in the school yard, and everyone agreed you needed a break, so I brought you here."</strong> Jehu made sure not to add details, like how he carried the brunette on his back or the catcalls he got from not only his friends, but Haou's family.</p><p>The next school article was just going to be boatloads of fun to look through after the festival was over. He could already picture it filled to the brim with the infamous ice king. Between Atticus as well as the other volunteers to the photography crew taking pictures this weekend, it was bound to be a good article.</p><p>Though...Haou's probably never going to live it down. <strong>"So now what?"</strong> The bluenette shrugged, unsure. <strong>"If you're not feeling up to the festival I could take you home. I got the Shade family approval to do so."</strong> He got more than approval, but his crush didn't need to know that.</p><p>Not yet anyway.<strong> "No...I may as well stay, since I won't be doing anything at home."</strong> Despite being surprised, Jehu couldn't help smiling as he stood<strong>. "Alright, do wanna check out the booths then?"</strong> There was a slight undertone of hope in that question.</p><p>Haou could only shake his head as he stood alongside him. <strong>"Sure." </strong>Gently Jehu's hand reached for his, tugging the brunet out of the room into the sea of visitors. They took in the colorful streamers and costumes their classmates wore.</p><p>Jehu waving at the several friends he's made throughout the school.<strong> "So other then Tome's cafe, are you in any other class events Jehu?"</strong> It was hard to hear with the mashing assemble of voices, but he managed. <strong>"Alexis is making me help with her dance later today, but other then that no."</strong></p><p>Zane WAS supposed to be her dance partner, considering the two were a couple. But much to everyone's surprise and amusement, Zane despite all his talents, couldn't dance to save his life. Tripping over his own two feet, completely unable to keep up with the tempo.</p><p>Though she felt bad, Alexis had to boot her boyfriend off the dance floor, being switched out with the more on beat Jehu. A faint hum is heard behind him, stifling a laugh at the image of a stumbling, bumbling Zane. Who would've thought?</p><p><strong>"Hey, how come you call Mrs. Sheppard Tome? I thought her first name was Dorothy? Now that I think about it, why not just call her Mrs. Sheppard?" </strong>It was a random question but it had been bugging Jehu for ages now. Now was as good a time as any.</p><p>There was no one to really interrupt them. <strong>"Her real name is Tome. She was born in Japan before meeting her husband. When she moved to America with him she changed her name to sound more normal. She told me either name was fine."</strong> She honestly didn't care.</p><p>At the time she was just too happy being able to speak her native language. All Haou could do was shrug with his free arm as he recalled the memory. Not that Jehu could see it, but he still did the gesture none the less.</p><p><strong>"I just picked Tome. The biggest thing was she didn't want me to be formal." </strong>Something she was still fighting him on. Old habits die hard he supposed. <strong>"What did you do to get on her good side? I heard from some students that she can be really scary when pissed."</strong> That...was true.</p><p>For once it wasn't an exaggeration or overly dramatic rumor. Not that Haou was ever on the receiving end of her wrath to say such. But he's seen it plenty of times and she's complained to him about her frustrations on more than one occasion. Frankly he couldn't blame her reaction.</p><p>In his opinion they deserved it. <strong>"She's big on safety protocals, she trusts me in the kitchen because I don't goof around. But there have been several idiots who thought it was ok to play while working with the stove. As far as why she's got a soft spot on me..."</strong></p><p>He paused as someone smacked into him. Jehu felt their hands loosen with the jarring jerk causing Jehu to glance over his shoulder, making sure to slow down his pace. <strong>"You ok?"</strong> He only continued moving when Haou nodded his head.</p><p>his amber eyes checking him from head to toe. <strong>"Yeah."</strong> Gold lingered on their hands, their grip just a tad tighter as they maneuvered through the crowd. It's a moment or two before Haou continues his little tale.</p><p>
  <strong>"Anyways in freshman year I was doing the normal. Go to my classes, go home, rinse and repeat. But one day Mr. Sheppard called me to the office, I guess he heard some of the wild rumors about me and wanted to do an emergency conference. I ended up having to wait after school for him since he was in a different meeting prior to mine."</strong>
</p><p>He met her by chance. The old woman didn't always have a classroom that could double as two separate sections. Back then she had to travel from her regular classroom to the lab. It wasn't too much of a distance, maybe a two minute walk, but it was annoying and time consuming to the elder woman.</p><p>Much like his meeting with Jehu, it started with them bumping into each other. With papers and books flying everywhere.<strong> "While helping her pick up our scattered stuff, she noticed the recipe book Yubel gave me, and immediately got excited."</strong> Being from Japan herself she could read the kanji on it.</p><p>She started speaking Japanese out of habit to him. <strong>"It threw me for a loop, but it was nice having someone to talk to."</strong> Jehu chuckled as Haou goes further into his story. It ended with him bringing her stuff to the lab, forgetting all about the meeting and facing the principals anger.</p><p>Only for his wife to start lecturing Him. <strong>"Oh wow. I wish I was there to see that!"</strong> Since then Haou ended up becoming Tome's little helper. Bringing her stuff between classes, doing the food prep, and just being a sound board when she wasn't sure what to do for assignments.</p><p>It just became natural for Haou to spend all of his free time there, it was better then going home or dealing with swarms of moving bodies in the hallways. Another person bumped into the pair, this time the victim Jehu. <strong>"Watch it!"</strong> A low growl rumbled, but he didn't bother commenting back.</p><p>Instead just picked up the pace. Haou stumbled for a moment but he was able to keep up well enough. Their hands interlaced at this point, and it felt...nice. Neither of them mentioned it, but they felt it all the same.</p><p>Even better there was no blush to be seen on their faces.<strong> "Since we seem to be doing twenty questions it's my turn. Why do you want to learn to play an instrument?"</strong> Their eyes were glancing all over as the scent of several food booths hit their noses, reviving their starving stomach.</p><p>
  <strong>"I've always liked music, I used to be one of those kids who would always smack something to make noise. I just thought the idea of picking up an instrument and figuring out how it works would be cool. I know it's a lot of work trying to master it but, it's just been something i've always wanted to check out. When I manage to save enough i'm going to buy one."</strong>
</p><p>With that last answer they parted ways so they could grab something to eat. Already they were missing each other's warmth, but they met up not even five minutes later. Each with a bounty of snacks and plates. <strong>"Any particular instruments you're interested in?"</strong> Once more Haou found himself out in the courtyard.</p><p>Though with a different companion. Jehu sat down, twisting the cap to his soda before answering. <strong>"At this point i'm willing to try anything, just to see how I do. But, a guitar is what I really want. I can take it anywhere to practice and it can be used for all sorts of genres."</strong> It was a logical choice.</p><p><strong>"Do you plan on going into the music industry?"</strong> Haou picked up one of his fries, waiting a second for it to cool. Doing his utmost to ignore the fact this whole question answer thing was starting to sound more and more like something you do on a date then anything else. Jehu didn't seem at all concerned about that.</p><p>Probably not even realizing it the lucky moron. <strong>"No. Maybe should I find myself really liking it, but I never planned on it being what I do in life. I figured i'd finish high school, try my hand at some online college courses and help mom out with Jesse and Johan."</strong></p><p>The two found themselves breaking away temporarily from the conversation so they could eat. Content silence was met with a peaceful atmosphere. Jehu keeping his gaze firmly on Haou, completely enraptured with how relaxed and well...happy he looked.</p><p>It was as if all the stress the younger boy had earlier faded away. <strong>"That's a good look on you."</strong> Haou tilted his head a bit in confusion, not having caught the statement fully. <strong>"What do you mean?" </strong>Before Jehu could try forming some sort of answer, both boys flinched as loud squeals reached their ears.</p><p>The blue haired Junior practically being jumped by two girls. <strong>"Jehu~ There you are!"</strong> Haou raised an eyebrow as they wrapped their arms around his.<strong> "We've been looking every where for you!"</strong> A raven and a redhead...they ruined his good mood.</p><p><strong>"Ah-hey Jasmine, Mindy. What's up?"</strong> The two shared a giggle, an annoying, sharp pitched giggle. Completely ignoring the brunette who was simply continuing to eat. Not wanting to bother talking to them. <strong>"Like what do you mean what's up? You promised to teach us the dance you and Alexis are doing later!"</strong></p><p>That was news to the brunette. This was starting to become really awkward the longer he sat there, listening to their conversation.<strong> "Yeah, later. As in after the performance. I'm kinda busy here."</strong> He lifted his hand, their gazes moving towards Haou.</p><p>Their eyes widen for a second, a twinge of fear, but it quickly went away. <strong>"Aww but we've been waiting forever! Can't you show us a few steps?"</strong> Both pouted their lips, trying to be cute. It was a no brainer to Haou that 1-these two were classmates to Jehu, and 2-they had a massive crush on him.</p><p>He could see the hearts in their eyes as they draped themselves all over him. And that pissed him off like he couldn't believe. Jealousy was going to become a cruel mistress should she continue rearing her little head. <strong>"Sorry but no."</strong> Meanwhile Jehu felt bad rejecting them like this.</p><p>They were good friends of Alexis, and were seriously looking forward to their dance, but he just didn't want to right now. Especially since he finally got some alone time with Haou.<strong> "Pleaaseee?"</strong> They were determined little vixens. Vixens disguised as innocent angels.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don't get attached.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don't show emotion.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Don't get hurt.</p><p>Well Haou might as well cross off the first two since thanks to a bunch of meddlers(his family-Jehu-Tome-Banner-damn them all to hell) he was indeed attached and showing emotion. But the last one he was doing his utmost not to break.</p><p>But it was hard. Watching Jehu acting like a dense buffoon who must be blind not to see the coy remarks and stereotypical habits these lovestruck girls had. It was making his mouth twist into a deep frown. It's not even five minutes of their back and forth argument that he had enough.</p><p>Abruptly standing up, Haou shakes his head, his gaze calm as he meets confused amber. <strong>"What's up Haou?"</strong> With a shrug he picks up his trash, grabbing Jehu's as well. <strong>"I'm heading out."</strong> A natural yawn came to him right then.</p><p>Becoming the perfect excuse for him to get away. <strong>"I think I'll head home and go back to bed. Later."</strong> He turns tail then. Gripping his heart as he walks away, somewhat proud of his actions. He didn't let jealousy over run his mind and more importantly his mouth.</p><p>Yeah, he felt like shit because of Jehu's blindness. But at least he was trying to reject the girls' advances, and though Haou wasn't yet ready to tackle their potential relationship, he still remembered the warmth from when they held hands.</p><p>Up until those two showed up he was enjoying himself, it wasn't Jehu's fault they ruined that. Or at least, not fully. <strong>"Don't think you can run away that easily."</strong> He didn't jump or squeak, but he did flinch as an amused voice was right against his ear. Haou could only sigh as he continued walking, trying to calm his nerves.</p><p><strong>"What are you doing Jehu?"</strong> If he didn't need another nap before, he was definately going to need it now. Jehu was right next to him, their arms purposely brushing thanks to the taller teen.<strong> "Walking you home since you suddenly changed your mind."</strong></p><p>Of course he was. <strong>"You don't have to do that. I thought you promised them a dance."</strong> Oh Jehu was tempted to laugh, his eyes glittering in amusement. It took him a second to see through Haou's little excuse.</p><p>To notice that he was actually Jealous. Even more was how considerate he was trying to be. <strong>"Nuh-uh. I promised your uncles I would take you home should you want to go home. So you're stuck with me. They can wait another ten or so minutes."</strong></p><p>He brought his lips to Haou's ear again, smirking as he exhaled. <strong>"Also for the record I DIDN'T promise them a dance. There's only one person that has My attention."</strong> Oh curse this boy. Haou couldn't stop his body shuddering from the sensation or the butterflies surrounding his heart.</p><p>With the already huge grin now growing, there was no doubt the taller boy saw his reaction. <strong>"You're such a pain in the ass."</strong> Jehu shrugged, not at all offended with the statement, only instead wrapping his arm around Haou's thin shoulders.</p><p><strong>"Maybe...but I'm Your pain in the ass. They're just friends of Alexis. That's it."</strong> Guess Jehu wasn't that dense afterall...Haou was reading his signals loud and clear causing him to groan while the other laughed. He was Not ready for this.</p><p>And Jehu knew it, which is why he let go then, still wearing that cocky, all knowing smile. <strong>"I'd wait forever you know."</strong> Haou sighed, shaking his head. <strong>"You're officially added to my shit list. Along with Yami, Yugi and Yoko. All of you can go die in a ditch."</strong> Again all he got was laughter.</p><p>Jehu was actually genuinely happy to hear that. On the surface, that sounded pretty bad. But the other three were Haou's family, people he loved and considered precious regardless of their faults. Whether he meant to or not, he just admitted adding Jehu to his family. <strong>"Say...are you doing anything Sunday?"</strong></p><p>Gold eyes watched, weary at the change in subject. <strong>"Other then sleep? Nothing...why?"</strong> His confidence eased away, sheepishly smiling as he raked a hand through his messy hair. Hoping he words things right.</p><p><strong>"Do you want to come over to my house and hang out? Mom's working a double so I'm stuck with the demons. It doesn't have to be a date or anything but well, if you were interested?" </strong>He nearly forgot about babysitting his brothers.</p><p>Although he blamed Yugi since when they were talking he was practically giving him advice on how to woo Haou. Short circuiting his brain. For a few minutes Jehu's question was met with silence, only their footsteps on the cement could be heard. It took to them reaching the Yuki mansion for him to finally reply.</p><p>Now it was Jehu's turn to have his nerves shot. <strong>"I don't turn away free coffee."</strong> The statement left the bluenette confused, not piecing it together, though he easily recognized it. Yugi said the exact same thing earlier.</p><p>Gold eyes rolled as Haou opened the door, throwing a smirk of his own. <strong>"Bring them over to my house. Make sure you bring a fresh cup. Later." </strong>He entered and shut the door. Leaving his crush to stand there, stunned speechless without any chance to reply.</p><p>Taking another several minutes for his to break free from his stupor. Though there was no one there, and Haou probably already sound asleep Jehu couldn't help giving his answer out loud. <strong>"I'll be there."</strong> Whistling a cheery tune, Jehu heads back to the school. He couldn't wait for tomorrow or Sunday.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Muahahaha~ We got some nice fluff and romance tingling the air. Up until i threw in Mindy and Jasmine that is. </p><p>I never really liked them to be honest, but they make good conflict I will admit. Especially now~  Ladies and gents as per usual nowadays i'm over my limit so I am done for the week. </p><p>Thank you all so much for reading~ If you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as it would mean so so SO much to me to see people liking my work! Tchao for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: It's fun time~ Halloween was a special one this year as it was practically perfect...too bad we dealt with people hardly leaving their homes to celebrate the festivities...</p><p>Oh well...at least I got a bag of candy to keep me occupied. Still that doesn't mean I can't celebrate it in my story as well. Though not in the traditional sense. I am happy to announce it's finally café time for the gang!</p><p>Sort of lol. At the very least there IS costumes, a lovely little trick and the promise of sweet treats in the next chapter. I refuse to make an actual halloween one shot despite my love of the holiday! Now let's go. I do not own Yugioh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 21</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p><strong>"Jehu wake up already!"</strong> The Anderson home was as loud as ever with Jesse and Johan scowling at their elder brother. <strong>"He's going to be late. And that means we're going to be late!"</strong> The twins had been looking forward to this. Haou's café.</p><p>The reason their mom was doing a double shift tomorrow was so she could have today off. She switched with a co-worker so she could take them to Jehu's school and also enjoy the festivities, but she had to do some grocery shopping since she also planned on today being an errand/chore day.</p><p>Jehu the night before promised to take his siblings to school a bit early before he had to go work at Tome's café. But here he was...still sleeping while clutching a pillow. Jesse and Johan crossed their arms as they shared a glance. They weren't surprised that their big brother was still snoozing away.</p><p>Last night was Halloween, so after helping Alexis with her dance it became a night of strolling through the streets doing some trick or treating. The younger boys were still hyped from their sugar high since the moment they got home they devoured nearly an entire bag full of candies and sweets. <strong>"What do we do?"</strong></p><p>Their mom wasn't home. And at the rate things were going Jehu was going to sleep through the day. Jesse shrugged, just as unsure. <strong>"We could try dumping a bucket of water on him."</strong> It was a sound idea, and Johan nearly agreed to it, before groaning.</p><p><strong>"No we can't. Mom said to chill with the pranks."</strong> She was losing her patience of the childish squabbles between her kids. Threatening to ground their asses should she find any signs of their typical nonsense.</p><p>Especially after last week when they sabotaged the coffee machine...It was the final straw for Jennifer. <strong>"We could try and call for help. Atticus could drag him out of bed." </strong>At this point it would probably be easier if they just called one of Jehu's friends to take them.</p><p>While contemplating what to do a solution came to them when Jehu's phone started ringing. Their emerald eyes widening as they recognized the caller ID. They scrambled to answer it. <strong>"Hello? Jehu?"</strong> Grins were on their faces as they shouted. <strong>"Haou!"</strong></p><p>A small tired chuckle is heard on the other line, the fifteen year old sounds so fatigued. <strong>"How are you two doing?"</strong> Both chirped, perfectly in sync. <strong>"Good~"</strong> Immediately the older boy gets down to business.</p><p><strong>"Where's your brother? He was supposed to be here by now."</strong> There was large amounts of background noise and static behind Haou, meaning he had to be louder and clearer with his words. The seven year olds' wince at the question, neither really wanting to deliver the bad news. <strong>"Guys?"</strong></p><p>Johan being the slightly braver twin answered. <strong>"Um...he's still asleep. We were actually trying to figure out how to get him up." </strong>Haou groans as the boys go into detail as to why they weren't there yet.</p><p>Now understanding the problem. <strong>"I'd come over and strangle him, but I'm seriously stuck here."</strong> There were way more people than any of them expected. So Haou was working over time in the kitchen.</p><p><strong>"We've tried shaking him, yelling. Nothing's worked."</strong> Of all the days for this to happen. Ohhh he was going to kill the elder bluenette. Even if he did want to date him, the idiot is going to the dog house for this. But then...an idea came to mind.</p><p>Leaving the younger kids waiting in tense silence. <strong>"Let me hang up for a minute. I'll call you back ok?"</strong> The two do as requested, frowning as they sat on the floor, wondering what to do. <strong>"Think there's going to be a murder today?"</strong></p><p>Jesse was sweating from nerves, constantly shifting his gaze between the phone and their sleeping brother. <strong>"If there is, I'm not saying anything. He deserved it."</strong> Johan meanwhile was so annoyed. He did three days worth of chores so his mom could give him money for this to happen?</p><p>For him and his twin to be stuck here, wasting the day away. They didn't even get breakfast because said moron wasn't awake to make them anything. It felt like forever before Haou called back. Together they pressed the speaker button, hoping that he returned with a solution.</p><p><strong>"Start getting ready. I'm sending reinforcements." </strong>It was music to their ears. <strong>"Who?"</strong> They could feel the grin growing on the brunette's face. <strong>"I'm sending someone named Tyranno. He's Axel's cousin."</strong> The name sounded familiar, though they didn't see Axel too often.</p><p>But they both remembered the boy and more importantly...his military background. <strong>"Accompanying him is Atticus and Axel. Give them ten minutes and they'll handle the rest."</strong> The younger Andersons cheered, thanking the brunette before hanging up. <strong>"This is going to be good."</strong></p><p>They shared a grin as they went about getting ready. Rushing all throughout the house with a mental checklist. Grabbing their shoes, the money their mom left them for today(they were buying all of Haou's desserts no matter what) and their halloween costumes they wore the night before that they quickly put on.</p><p>Sadly the two couldn't do any sort of makeup or use the colored hair spray since their mom and brother handled that, but they were satisfied all the same. Being so close, the pair wanted to have a different twinly theme outfits each halloween.</p><p>This year since they were going to a duel monster's café they went dressed as the Unchained twins Sarama and Rakea from the game. Jesse went as Rakea, and Johan Sarama, both of them forgoing the plastic and carboard made accessories they would normally carry.</p><p>By the time they finished the door bell rang, their smiles growing wider as they flung the door open. <strong>"Whoa!"</strong> Two out of the three were in costume, leaving Axel as the odd man out. <strong>"Hey kids!"</strong> Atticus with his mask and helmet off did a typical ninja pose, causing the younger boys to laugh.</p><p><strong>"Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo is here for his rival!"</strong> Tyranno rolled his eyes, contrasting against the older teen's white, blue and red garb with his black heavy duty looking armor. <strong>"Come Axel-you kill joy, and Armagedon Knight. We must make haste~"</strong> Atticus was having way too much fun with this...</p><p>The cousins roll their eyes as they walk in. <strong>"Yeah yeah, I don't even know why you decided to come Atticus, you're not going to do anything."</strong> Jesse and Johan's eyes sparkled as they suddenly realized how exactly they were going to wake up Jehu.</p><p>It was perfect. <strong>"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to record his reaction. There's a reason the newspaper club hired me for the festival." </strong>In Tyranno and his cousin's hands were trumpets. And Atticus had his phone, ready for filming. Haou picked the best people for this job.</p><p>The group of five eagerly made their way up the stairs, seeing the man of honor slumbering peacefully. Well...that was about to change as the two trumpet wielders got into position. Axel did a small countdown with his fingers.</p><p>3, 2, 1-their lips met the mouth of their brass instrument. Pushing as much air as possible through the tube. Jesse and Johan cupping their ears as the loud sound echoed all throughout the room. <strong>"AHHHH!"</strong> Jehu was officially awake, jumping out of bed only to collide face first with the floor.</p><p><strong>"That was priceless!"</strong> Atticus cackled, nearly dropping his phone from laughing so hard. A pained moan is heard from the floor, the body it was coming from immobile. <strong>"Good morning to you too Jehu. Now get dressed."</strong> Axel wasted no time going through the bluenette's closet.</p><p>Both he and his kin looking for a specific article of clothing. Tossing the custom made costume right on Jehu's back. <strong>"Why?"</strong> The sophomore made a salute, looking somewhat ridiculous in his knightly attire. <strong>"Orders from the Sarge. Our duty was to get you up and escort you to the café."</strong></p><p>Now That got his attention. Snapping his head off the carpet he blinks at his friends. <strong>"Orders? Wait...what time is it?" </strong>Jesse and Johan felt no pity as Atticus showed the older Anderson the time, actually they giggled seeing him pale and panic.</p><p><strong>"Fuck!"</strong> Now fully up, he grabs his clothes, breaking records in sprinting into the bathroom. <strong>"That went well."</strong> The head of the operation Axel snorts while grabbing his own phone, setting an alarm. <strong>"He's got five minutes to finish getting ready, then i'm going ahead."</strong> He had his own plans today.</p><p>The only reason he came was simply because it wasn't too often he could pay Jehu back for all the years worth of crap he'd been put through because of him. That and his cousin needed him to show him exactly which house they lived in.</p><p>Everyone, his brothers included were astonished with just how fast Jehu was in getting ready, even more incredible was the fact that he was actually wearing the costume correctly despite the rush job. Ninja Grandmaster Saizo was here and ready to leap into action. <strong>"Let's go!"</strong></p><p>There was no doubt he was screwed, so he ran. Not wanting to waste anymore time. If he heard Hassleberry right, then he knew the <em>'Sarge'</em> was going to give him hell. Or at the very least he was going to work him to the bone as he frantically made his way to the school.</p><p>Unlike Axel who was leisurely walking alongside the twins, each of them just had the brightest expressions. Their mood significantly better. Even more so when Tyranno and Atticus found themselves running as well to make it to the café.</p><p>Knowing if they didn't Haou was going to kill them too. When he told the younger boys that they were busy...with way more people than expected to come-he most definitely wasn't kidding. It was all hands on deck at the Shadow Realm~!</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Writing the twins seriously makes my day. They're so much fun to write, even more so when i'm safe up in my room where my own family can't bug me too much lol. Well folks that is it for this chapter~</p><p>Down below this story will be the monster character names I chose for our lovely cast. I actually looked them up to see online and picked what I liked. </p><p>Feel free to check them out and tell me what you think especially since I went and did it for all of the characters involved with the café!  We'll see what happens next time as Jehu is put to work! </p><p>Still...that'll have to wait another long, agonizing week lol. For me-not for you. Anyways...Thanks for reading my story. Guys if you like this series so far please feel free to fav/follow/review as it'd mean so much. Tchao for now.</p><p>Jehu-Ninja Grandmaster Saizo</p><p>Tyranno-Armagedon Knight</p><p>Atticus-Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo</p><p>Johan-Unchained twin Sarama</p><p>Jesse-Unchained twin Rakea</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: FINALLY! I reached the café and it's time to see some tasty Japanese creations come to life~ I'll be sure to give information on the treats in the ending author notes in the next chapter for those interested.</p><p>Whereas the other costumes our characters are wearing will be featured in this one so the author notes don't get to be too much. Alright let's do this! It's here- I do not own Yugioh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 22</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p><strong>"Welcome to the Shadow Realm~ How many are in your party today?"</strong> Blair smiled, taking advantage of the fact that she was the only girl out there dressed to impress in her Warrior Lady of the Wasteland outfit.</p><p>Jesse and Johan were hopping up and down, pulling out their cameras to take pictures as Axel crossed his arms. Did she really expect him to answer when the question was obvious? She crosses her own arms with a pout, waiting for him to actually play along.</p><p>Blair's seen the serious junior on a couple occasions thanks to Jehu, but She was the hostess! No One was going to give her crap when she had a job to do. And he knew it. There were lines forming behind him, the various customers giving him looks of sheer annoyance.</p><p>Admitting defeat he sighs with a roll of his eyes <strong>"Three."</strong> Grinning she leads them to a table. Giving the seven year old's a chance to admire the spooky décor. Black table cloth, dark mahogany wooden chairs.</p><p>Streamers of silver and gold weaved through fake spider webs, the finishing touch being a vase on the center of each table, with a slightly wilted wax covered rose of various colors. The one they got was in the shades of purple, blue and green.</p><p><strong>"Your waiter will be with you in a moment. Please take the time to peruse our menu."</strong> Humming a victory tune she makes her way back to the entrance to the classroom. Sharing a smile with her boyfriend Marcel.</p><p>At first when they arrived he was a bundle of nerves, constantly tugging on his Spell Strider outfit. But now? After like two dozen or so orders he was rocking it and going strong~ <strong>"Wh-what would you like today?"</strong> Syrus was still feeling the jitters, but like his Rocket Warrior cosplay he was going for it.</p><p>Shooting from table to table with nearly half of his notepad filled to the brim with orders. He had nothing on his brother Zane though. <strong>"I recommend the dorayaki, it's a pancake sandwhich with any one of the three fillings we have. Nutella, strawberry jam, or whip cream."</strong></p><p>All the girls were ogling him as he donned on a Noble Knight Artorigus outfit, and it was making him uncomfortable. If Alexis was here(for once thank goodness she wasn't) there would be many heads rolling onto the floor. And that was just the warrior monsters.</p><p>Now that the ninja duo Jehu and Atticus arrived alongside Tyranno, the flow was expected to run a lot smoother. Immediately Tyranno ran back into the kitchen section to help Haou, Tome and Bastion.</p><p><strong>"I'm back!"</strong> All of them were sweating through their costumes to dish out the endless sea of orders. Atticus and Jehu backed up the rest of their classmates at the front end. Making up for the lost time by wiping tables clean when customers left, or giving one of the others a hand in carrying trays.</p><p>They were so grateful that they decided to do paper bowls and plastic utensils, otherwise dishes would've been an added headache to all this. Now it was fun, no doubt, but there was just so many people! Jehu wasn't one of those who were claustrophobic, but man did he feel that way after not even ten minutes into his shift.</p><p>Now he knew how Haou did when it came to crowds. At least Tome couldn't force him out of the cooking duty.<strong> "Jehu! We're ready to order!"</strong> With his mask on approached his brothers and friend-extremely grateful that Axel was a good person who wouldn't leave two little kids alone in the school.</p><p>What the hell was taking his mother so long? Wasn't she only supposed to do some grocery shopping before coming? <strong>"What can I get for you today?"</strong> He in all honesty didn't need to ask, already having a good idea as to what they wanted.</p><p><strong>"We want one of everything!"</strong> They told him himself that they were going to devour all of Haou's sweets and they meant it. Axel snorted as he ordered a soda and fruit crepe, knowing his day off wasn't going to go as planned.</p><p>Ah well. He might as well get something to eat since he was going to be stuck here awhile.<strong> "I'm surprised you're not dead."</strong> Jehu immediately shushed him, glancing back towards the other room. <strong>"Don't jinx me. If it wasn't for the fact we're busy I probably would be."</strong></p><p>In all actuality he had a seventy-five percent chance of getting killed after the cafe shuts down. The saving grace being Haou more than likely being too tired to do anything to him. <strong>"Alright guys, I'll be back soon."</strong> Despite there only being four people in the kitchen section, it was just as chaotic.</p><p>Each of them swerving and maneuvering as if performing a dance within the small space. It was a true team effort as Tome and Haou manned the stoves. It was a relief to the brunette when the sophomore returned.</p><p><strong>"Tyranno start cutting up some strawberries, if you need more there's a container in the back of the fridge on the second shelf." </strong>Haou's underclassman moved at great speeds despite the bulky clothes, doing exactly as he was told. <strong>"Roger!"</strong></p><p>Mrs. Sheppard sighed as she wiped sweat from her brow with a handkerchief. She was glad she chose to dress as her Maiden Princess in Love cosplay. It would've been far too hot had she picked something else.</p><p>Both her and her golden eyed ninja have been cooking since eight in the morning, nearly three hours now and that didn't even count the hour and a half added from buying the groceries and food prep. The fatigue was starting to show as Tome cleaned her glasses.</p><p>Her movements were slowing, having difficulty in keeping up with the piles upon piles of requests. She couldn't imagine how her little Strike Ninja was feeling wearing such tight clothing, and she was the one who made him wear it! Bastion at least looked a little flushed in his Armed Ninja clothes...</p><p><strong>"Tome go take a break, you too Bastion!"</strong> His tone left no room for argument. <strong>"But Haou-" </strong>He glared at the older woman, cutting off her protest. <strong>"Tyranno's here to help me, you and Bastion have been working nonstop for too long. Break."</strong> Jehu blinked as the pair obeys.</p><p>Leaving with great reluctance. <strong>"What do you need Jehu?"</strong> The blue haired ninja winced. Yeah, that tone said it all...Haou was pissed at him being late and he couldn't blame him in the slightest. He'd make it up to the brunette somehow. <strong>"Your two favorite helpers and Axel are here and have a big order."</strong></p><p>The brunette huffs, not quite laughing, but at least he didn't look like he was about to commit murder just yet. Emphasis on YET. <strong>"What'd they decide?"</strong> Jehu didn't even bother giving a verbal reply, he just simply handed over the list. Where it was given a quick glance, Haou's mouth twitched.</p><p>Trying to hold back a smile as his eyes widened. <strong>"Consider it done. Take the three parfaits to table four please."</strong> Nodding his gloved hands grabbed the tray, diving into the crowds. <strong>"Here you are ladies! Three strawberry parfaits."</strong> He offers them a grin.</p><p>Proud of himself for actually remembering how to pronounce the dessert before giving a small bow. <strong>"Hope you like it!"</strong> It felt ninja-y enough, he thought. Plus the girls got a laugh at his antics. He, much like the rest of the his Shadow Realm staff was on an adrenaline rush from running back and forth so much.</p><p>The bluenette without even realizing it spent a solid two hours playing server and Haou's personal messenger. Telling people when to go on break or if they were out of certain dishes. There was no end of customers in sight, so relaying the updated information was necessary.</p><p><strong>"I need two vanilla and chocolate mochi, and one anmitsu!"</strong> Sweat was dripping down his forehead as he greeted another small group of three. He couldn't believe the lines outside as he flocked to and from the kitchen with order after order.</p><p>Every couple of times entering the kitchen Jehu would get a dessert to deliver to his brothers. It was crazy that Haou was able to perfectly predict when the twins would be ready for the next serving as well as keeping up with the other orders.</p><p>It was even crazier when he realized that Jesse and Johan have had like ten servings of different desserts the last two hours and they were still eating. Where did they put it all? <strong>"Tell Blair to stop letting people in. I'm just about out of supplies."</strong></p><p>It was easier said then done...as it seemed news spread all throughout the school about the incredible costumes and delicious treats. Still Jehu had to approach the freshman, less he fall under more hot water. He goes to her ear, whispering.</p><p><strong>"Haou's just about out of ingredients, he's wants us to shut down on new customers."</strong> With a small nod she smiles. Turning her attention to the curious students and guests waiting in front of her.</p><p>
  <strong>"Alright everyone. I'm sorry to say this, but we're just about out of food to serve. We're closed."</strong>
</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Surprise surprise, i'm ending it there. But i have a good reason! By the time i finished the draft, incorporating all I wanted for this cafe arc, i found myself well over my word limit lol. </p><p>So the second half will be next chappy~  As mentioned before down below will the the next set of cosplay names from the duel monsters game. But that is it for now. </p><p>Guys thank you so much for reading, if you like this series so far please feel free to fav/follow/review as I would appreciate it a crap ton. Tchao for now.</p><p>Blair-warrior lady of the wasteland</p><p>Marcel-spell strider</p><p>Bastion-armed ninja</p><p>Haou-strike ninja</p><p>Tome-maiden princess in love</p><p>Syrus-rocket warrior</p><p>Zane -Noble Knight Artorigus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: We're back, and now it is time for the continuation of our beloved Shadow Realm~ As mentioned last chappy I will be sure to do a little author note segment on the tasty Japanese treats used in the last few chapters~ Ok-let's go. I do not own Yugioh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 23</p><p>
  <em>Last time on His Silent Scream</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was easier said then done...as it seemed news spread all throughout the school about the incredible costumes and delicious treats. Still Jehu had to approach the freshman, less he fall under more hot water. He goes to her ear, whispering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Haou's just about out of ingredients, he's wants us to shut down on new customers."</strong> With a small nod she smiles. Turning her attention to the curious students and guests waiting in front of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Alright everyone. I'm sorry to say this, but we're just about out of food to serve. We're closed."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>As expected, protests and whiny complaints were voiced by the people who had been waiting there for who knows how long. <strong>"Are you kidding me?"</strong> It was amazing how easily one's face can morph into an ugly shade of red when angry.</p><p>Voices rang out with confidence within the group. Making it hard to tell who was saying what. <strong>"I didn't wait all this time just to be turned away at the door!"</strong> Jehu scowled, giving the group of people a stern glare.</p><p><strong>"Knock it off. Even if we did let you guys in, there's no more extra food that can be made. There would be no point." </strong>His statements didn't appease them at all. If anything it just made them madder.<strong> "Then just buy some more ingredients!"</strong> And dumber.</p><p>Jehu couldn't believe this.<strong> "Are you serious right now? My group's been working their asses off for hours now trying to take care of all of you coming in. How selfish can you guys be?"</strong> Some had the decency to feel ashamed.</p><p>Now realizing how childish they were. <strong>"We came here to eat dammit!"</strong> Others had no respect or care for their rude behavior. Atticus and Zane then decided to stand by Jehu then, each of them standing proud and tall while giving cold stares.<strong>"We're closed."</strong></p><p>At this point a riot was going to break out, it was getting ridiculous now. <strong>"That's enough!"</strong> But fortunately Haou came to the rescue. Gently pushing past the three man wall.<strong> "Oh shit."</strong> Many within the group backing away as he approached, his reputation coming in handy in intimidating the lot.</p><p>Even though he was probably one of the shorter males there, the dark aura surrounding his rage filled face spoke volumes. Unlike the others who were trying to keep things peaceful, he wasn't going to tolerate any sort of bullshit.</p><p>
  <strong>"We're don't have anything left, and even if we did we don't serve whiny, inconsiderate assholes. It was first come first serve. If you got a problem with that then show up earlier during the next festival. Otherwise...Drop it and get out!"</strong>
</p><p>That was probably the loudest Haou's ever spoken inside the school. The venom in his tone and the death glare he gave did the job as people finally stopped their complaints to leave. He waited for all of their numbers to dissipate before sighing.</p><p>The action releasing the tension in his shoulders. <strong>"Thanks Haou."</strong> He could only nod, exasperated. <strong>"Finish taking care of our last set of customers then start cleaning. Tyranno and Bastion are gonna help now that the rush is done."</strong> As fast as he came, he went, giving the twins a small pat on the head.</p><p><strong>"Hi Haou~"</strong> He shoots them a small wave. Disappearing back into the cooking section. They were almost finished, at the last stretch. Best make it count. <strong>"Jehu watch the drool."</strong> Fingers snapped under the ninja grandmaster's nose.</p><p>Snapping him out of his daze. <strong>"Remind me to thank Mrs. Sheppard."</strong> Atticus could only shake his head.<strong> "You got it bad man. Worse then Zane when he was pinning for my sister."</strong> Jehu sported a very light shade of pink on his cheeks, making his friend laugh.</p><p>Only to whine when he got a smack from the previously mentioned Zane. <strong>"Knock it off. We got work to do."</strong> He was eager to get out of the costume, as nice as it was, he was sick of constantly being stared at.<strong> "Yeah yeah."</strong></p><p>Jehu grins, but holds off further comment. For once deciding to listen to the overly serious knight. But he does snap a picture for Alexis when no ones looking, knowing she would desperately want one since she was unable to come today.</p><p>She did awesome in her dance recital as well as with guiding Jehu along the dance floor. But all good things came to an end when after the performance she ended up tripping down the stairs. Resulting in a sprained foot and a very sad blonde.</p><p><strong>"Thank you for coming to the Shadow Realm!"</strong> A kind couple smiled at Marcel as they stood up, leaving their pay on the table. <strong>"It was delicious. Tell me, are you going to open up during the winter festival?"</strong> It would be about three months away, in late December, early January depending on the principal.</p><p>The freshman shrugged, unsure himself. None of them really knew what the future held. <strong>"We may if Mrs. Sheppard is able to get permission and more people."</strong> It was as close to an answer as he could give.</p><p>They were too focused on surviving this one to even start thinking about the next. <strong>"Well if you do, expect to see us~ It was great!"</strong> With flushed cheeks he thanks them again before they walk off, and Marcel deflates.</p><p>That was the last customer, they were finally done. <strong>"I'm so proud of you~"</strong> Blair all but tackles her boyfriend, rubbing her cheek against his. <strong>"Th-thanks."</strong> It was a job well done for all of them. <strong>"Phew, i'm glad that's over."</strong></p><p>Syrus was picking up the empty glasses and utensils grinning from ear to ear. As scared as he was when he first went out there, he couldn't get enough of the compliments and just-being able to interact with people. He was usually so shy that it was hard for him to get a sentence in without stuttering.</p><p>This did wonders to his confidence, and he was able to become better friends with Blair and Marcel. <strong>"Hey, Jehu. I'm heading out."</strong> Axel ruffled the twins hair as he stood from his chair, his drink and pastry long gone.</p><p><strong>"Thanks so much for staying."</strong> He was going to kill his mother-where the hell was she!? <strong>"Just remember you owe me."</strong> Jehu could only sigh. Watching his friend smirk, before walking towards the door. <strong>"Later Tyranno."</strong></p><p>His cousin sends a nod his way, a bit too busy with cleaning some spilt milk on the floor to give a proper goodbye. But it was fine, they saw each other enough. <strong>"Can we help?"</strong> Jesse and Johan were walking around, their bellies stuffed and satisfied.</p><p>Again Jehu raised an eyebrow wondering how they were able to eat so much. Last night they gorged on Halloween candy, and today Haou's desserts. An even better question was how they weren't bouncing off the walls.</p><p>They should be having a sugar meltdown. <strong>"Go let Haou know that the last set of customers left and we're just about done cleaning." </strong>The seven year olds rush into the back room. All but slamming the doors open. <strong>"What's up?"</strong></p><p>Haou didn't even flinch as he took off his apron, he already heard the good news. But he figured he'd play along. <strong>"The last few people left!"</strong> It was music to Tome's ears. <strong>"Cleanings almost done too!"</strong> With a smile Haou heads to the fridge, opening it up.</p><p><strong>"Good, then I've got a job for you."</strong> Curious, the Anderson twins peeked from behind the older boy. <strong>"I thought you said there was no more food?"</strong> From top to bottom was a series of different Japanese treats.</p><p>All of them from the Shadow Realm menu. <strong>"I made these last night, they're for the staff. Mind helping me carry them out?"</strong> Tome couldn't stop her giggling. These kids were too cute! She felt decades younger watching as Haou helped set them up.</p><p>Giving each of them a tray with a light dish so they could carry it easy back out. <strong>"Maybe we should've had you guys work instead of your brother."</strong> Jesse and Johan laughed at his comment before proceeding to leave with their surprise treasure.</p><p>It would take them running back and forth a few times but not too long for a buffet table to get situated. <strong>"Job well done Haou! You were amazing." </strong>He was forced into a tight hug. Turning red from his body being crushed as well as embarrassment, he gently pulled away.</p><p><strong>"Thanks Tome, go on out there and relax. I'll take care of things here."</strong> Her smile shifts quickly to a frown as the fifteen year old workaholic turns his back to her, picking up the wilted remains of Tyranno's hacking job on the strawberries.</p><p>Unable to see her face shifting in disapproval.<strong> "Haou that can wait. You've been on your feet nonstop! Don't think I didn't notice YOU not taking any breaks in the five or so hours we've been here."</strong> He only waves her off.</p><p>Choosing to grab a sponge and bottle of soap so he could clean.<strong> "It's no big deal Tome. I'm fine."</strong> Her hands plant themselves on her hips. Why was he so stubborn? She could honestly care less about the mess.</p><p>What she DID care about was making sure Haou sat down and ate. From the moment he came in he went to work, not having had anything to eat. He had to be starving. The boy was skinny enough as it is!<strong> "I'm giving you five minutes Haou. Then I'm sending the little ones after you."</strong></p><p>His back was facing her, so she couldn't see him roll his eyes, but he agreed. Shooing her away so he could get to his cleaning. It wasn't that he didn't want to rest and get some food, but he didn't want to relax, get comfy then get up to finish stuff that he needed to do.</p><p>Yugi was the same way, do everything that needs to get done first, then have fun. Yami just thinks they're just completionists with a hint of ocd. Either way, Haou wasn't going to stop till everything was situated. With a swift glance at the room around him to make sure no one else was there he rolls up his sleeves.</p><p>Scrunching his face as the slimy sensation of fruit and cream slid through his nails and skin. <strong>"Yuck."</strong> Almost done, all that he needed to do was clean some glasses and utensils then he could finally have a break.</p><p>He swears if Tome Ever decides to drag him to café duty again she better kidnap more kids to help with work or he was disowning her. Because it was a miracle that her small drafted group students were able to make things work out the way it did.</p><p>And now that he thought about it she Better keep him on food duty as well. Now recalling the little promised she made him a couple weeks ago he could only thank the fact that it was extremely busy...otherwise he would've had to go out into that mess of people.</p><p>Haou pitied Marcel and Syrus, honoring the two underclassmen for their sacrifice. Still, despite everything, including the small hiccups(JEHU being LATE, Atticus flirting with someone's girlfriend, Bastion cutting his hand, running out of food...) it went well.</p><p><strong>"Time to eat Haou!"</strong> As if on cue the seven year old bundles of joy rush to his legs. <strong>"We saved you a seat~"</strong> He took in their grins and sighed. <strong>"Alright alright. Just let me dry the cups and we'll go."</strong> The two cheer as he turns off the water in the sink, letting it all go down the drain.</p><p>Not even thinking about his exposed arms until he heard them gasp. <strong>"What happened?"</strong> Color drained from his face as he looked down. Emerald eyes landing on the painful looking, sharp scars all throughout his wrists.</p><p>Much to his surprise they each took an arm, each of the boys wearing a sad, thoughtful expression. Haou wasn't sure what to say, he wanted them to forget the scars and jerk his hands away. But he couldn't. They weren't being malicious, or even curious with their question. And it wasn't sympathy either.</p><p>It was difficult to describe what emotions were conveyed with their soft touch and gaze. When most people see such marks, their face quickly morphs into disgust, as if burdened with the sight. But they surprised him, and it takes him a moment to realize they were patiently waiting for him to answer.</p><p><strong>"I got them in an accident."</strong> He had to word this very carefully. As much as he wanted to he really couldn't find it in him to lie to these kids. But he also couldn't just tell them the truth, they were far too young.</p><p>But fortunately, he didn't have to go into details, they bought the explanation. <strong>"Do they hurt?" </strong>They hoped his answer was no. Not wanting their favorite cook and friend to be in pain. Slowly he goes down to his knees, staring down as their hands gently wrapped around his.</p><p>Again, unable to really lie. <strong>"They used to. Sometimes when someone grabs them they hurt, but not usually."</strong> They calmed down with his answer, throwing themselves at Haou's stomach.</p><p>Giving him a hug that made him smile. <strong>"They're old wounds. Don't be upset over it ok?"</strong> Blue locks shake back and forth. Of course they'd be upset, knowing that their friend was hurt. <strong>"Is there medicine to make them feel better?"</strong> They wanted to take his pain away. Tightening their grip on him.</p><p><strong>"Can we bandage them?"</strong> Haou wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at their questions. He loved these kids. Between them and Jehu, Haou couldn't be happier. <strong>"No. Your concern is more than enough. But...can you two do me a huge favor?"</strong> Jesse and Johan tilted their heads up at him.</p><p>Already having their answer on the tip of their tongues. They'd do anything for Haou. <strong>"What?" </strong>The elder boy bit his lip as he pulled away, putting his palm on each of their shoulders. <strong>"Can you keep this a secret for me? Not too many people would be happy if they saw it. It's not pretty to look at either."</strong></p><p>Jesse frowned as he moved his head, finding the still visible scars. <strong>"Will people be mean to you?"</strong> Neither him nor his family liked bullies. <strong>"Yeah. I hide them away so people can't be mean to me."</strong> Johan inhaled, feeling angry. No one was going to be mean to Haou on his watch.</p><p><strong>"That's not nice!"</strong> The older boy gave a soft laugh. <strong>"You're right, it's not. But that's why I'm asking you to not tell anyone about this. Can you do that?"</strong> The twins looked anxious. It's not like they didn't want to keep it a secret, especially since Haou is asking them. <strong>"Not even Jehu?"</strong></p><p>But if he was in pain, maybe Jehu or their mom could help him? Their mom was a nurse, she could give him medicine. And Jehu even with his faults always knew what to do when things were wrong.</p><p>They'd be able to better help protect the brunette as well. Much to their dismay though, the teen shakes his head.<strong> "No. Not even Jehu. One day I'll tell him. But for now this is just between us."</strong> The two pinky promised before giving Haou another hug.</p><p>Not wanting to see him sad or scared anymore. <strong>"Thank you."</strong> They weren't sure why keeping it a secret was so important to Haou, but they weren't going to say anything. Especially if he was going to be bullied because people didn't like his scars.</p><p>As young as they were, they knew the importance of a promise. And an Anderson always keeps it. But even now as they watch Haou cover up the scars with his sleeves they can't help but wonder how bad of an accident the brunette was in to get such bad injuries.</p><p>Or if there were any others that they couldn't see.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: And done! Looks like Haou has more up his sleeves then being smart and having a talent for cooking. Wait...*reread author notes* did I Really just type that? Man that was stupid of me. Too late now i guess.</p><p>We'll see if Jehu ever finds out about the scars and more importantly how the scars happened. But that's for another chapter lol. For now that's it, guys thanks so much for reading. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like the series so far. Tchao for now.</p><p>Dorayaki-a firm pancake sandwich with a sweet filling(ex: jam, nutella, whip cream, red bean paste.)</p><p>Anmitsu-basically a fruit salad with agar(jelly that's been cut up into cubes or pieces) that usually has a drizzle of some sort of syrup or sauce.</p><p>Mochi-a ball shaped rice cake with a filling inside. (I've had ice cream ones. The mochi itself reminds me of a stretchy, chewy marshmallow. There isn't much of a flavor, but enhances the filling of whatever is in it. Pretty good in my opinion)</p><p>Parfait-a layering of ice cream, fruit, nuts, granola in a tall glass.</p><p>coffee jelly-literally coffee flavored jelly.</p><p>dango-a dumpling that's similar to mochi. Usually they're on skewers and are coated with a sweet glaze.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: The chaos that was the fall festival (at least for Haou) has come and gone and now Jehu and the kids are going over to his place. </p><p>As per usual nothing ever goes as planned! Time to see what screws it up. You know other then me lol. I do not own Yugioh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 24</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p><strong>"Huh that's weird."</strong> Jehu was muttering as he knocked on the door to Haou's house for the third time in a row. It's been five minutes since he arrived at his crush's doorstep with no response. Now that he thought about it there were a lot of weird things going on.</p><p>Specifically his two little brothers being quiet and well...docile. When they were told they were going to come keep Haou company, they were happy about that sure, jumping up and down in excitement of course, but there was some sort of determination radiating from their eyes.</p><p>When asked, the two clamped their mouths shut, giving a half truth about seeing Haou. It was suspicious. But then again it's been a crazy weekend to be sure, especially with their mother... <strong>"Maybe we should call him?"</strong></p><p>Jesse and Johan went up to the door, peering through the glass part of it, there was no sign of the brunette. Both went to their tippy toes, Johan just being a centimeter shorter gripped the knob to try and get a better view.</p><p><strong>"Whoa!"</strong> In doing so, much to the trio's surprise the knob turned, opening the door and letting them in. Warning alarms were going off in Jehu's head as he entered. Whether he was expecting guests or not, even when he was home, Haou ALWAYS locked his doors.</p><p>Why wouldn't he when it looked like he lived in a mansion?! Jehu's muscles tensed as he scanned the entryway. <strong>"Stay here you two."</strong> Amber eyes hardened as he checked out the kitchen, his eyebrow going up at the plate full of pancakes sitting in the center of the table.</p><p>It was still steaming, showing it wasn't left out for very long. <strong>"What is going on?"</strong> Jesse and Johan pouted as they watched their brother. Moving back and forth, entering the bathroom, the living room, the closets even. <strong>"Something's not right."</strong></p><p>Anxiety was bubbling on the surface of the three brothers. The twins bit their lips as they quietly followed Jehu up the long staircase. Their minds flashing back to yesterday when they found out about Haou's old injuries.</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Can you keep this a secret for me? Not too many people would be happy if they saw it. It's not pretty to look at either."</strong> Jesse frowned as he moved his head, finding the still visible scars. <strong>"Will people be mean to you?"</strong> Neither him nor his family liked bullies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Yeah. I hide them away so people can't be mean to me."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Johan inhaled, feeling angry. No one was going to be mean to Haou on his watch. <strong>"That's not nice!"</strong> The older boy gave a soft laugh. <strong>"You're right, it's not. But that's why I'm asking you to not tell anyone about this. Can you do that?"</strong></em>
</p><p>It's only been a day and already it was becoming hard for them not to tell Jehu and their mom. They were worried for Haou. And they weren't sure what to do. <strong>"Haou? You there?"</strong> It was too quiet for the Andersons as they checked the upper floor.</p><p>Not finding a single soul in sight. It was eerie. Despite it being daylight Jehu couldn't help shuddering at the ominous feel of the house. He couldn't for the life of him understand how the fifteen year old was able to live in such isolation.</p><p>In such unbearable silence.<strong> "All that's left is Haou's room."</strong> At this point his mind was running a mile a minute. His paranoia hit sky high, making him think of a million horrible scenarios to explain the brunette's lack of answer.</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Let me go!"</strong> He fought against the ropes tightly binding his limbs, completely powerless as a rough hand grabbed his cheek. <strong>"You're not going anywhere. Not until mommy and daddy cough up the cash."</strong> He spits in his kidnappers face. No matter how scared he may be, he wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction</em>
</p><p>or</p><p>
  <em>Pants were all that could be heard as Haou ran up the stairs, his exhaustion evident. <strong>"Haouuu~ Come back my love. I want to play."</strong> Gold flashed in fear as he searched for a place to hide. Damn his parents. Because of them he was in this mess.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just who forces their kid into an arranged marriage with an obsessive psycho!? </em>
  <em><strong>"You can't run forever~"</strong> He could sure as hell could try. Especially with the knife that she has tightly in her grasp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His odds weren't looking good, his fate being one of three options. The first allowing her to take him away for their wedding, the second her killing him as he refused to be with her, or his preferred choice to call for help and get her arrested.</em>
</p><p>All those horror flick sessions he did on Halloween night was biting him in the ass as he quietly opened the door. His brothers gripping his pant legs, feeling just as anxious. But all that fear and concern was thrown right out the window as Haou was indeed found in his room.</p><p>Sleeping with short, soft breaths and a damp cloth over his head. <strong>"Haou!"</strong> Jehu cursed as the seven year olds ran, colliding with the bed so hard that Haou blinked open his eyes startled. <strong>"Huh?"</strong> A pair of heavy weights collided with him, causing a pained squeak to escape.</p><p><strong>"What's going on?"</strong> Jehu exhaled, releasing all the tension he felt as he approached, unable to look away from his friend's somewhat flushed cheeks. Was he sick? <strong>"We knocked and found your door unlocked. Sorry for barging in..."</strong> Now fully awake Haou glanced at his clock, groaning as he checked it.</p><p>His alarm never went off...and he knew exactly why. <strong>"Damn Yoko."</strong> Sighing Haou removed the washcloth from his forehead, before apologizing to the three. <strong>"Wait Yoko?" </strong>A grunt escaped the brunette as he sat up.</p><p>Rolling his eyes in irritation. <strong>"Last night I wasn't feeling well, so I canceled on having dinner at Yami's house. Yoko broke in this morning to check up on me. And apparently shut off my alarm."</strong> That made so much sense now, and Jehu couldn't help falling to his knees in relief.</p><p>He along with Haou was so going to kill her but he was glad that his parents didn't kidnap him or someone dangerous broke in. <strong>"Don't do that!"</strong> His reply was a scowl as he turned to the eldest bluenette. <strong>"Do what!? I didn't do anything!"</strong> Already he could feel his head throbbing, a migraine was coming at a fast pace.</p><p><strong>"Ugh."</strong> Reaching for his phone, Haou called his cousin, ready to yell at her. <strong>"Hello?"</strong> Jesse and Johan were still laying atop of the now sitting up teen, hearing her on the other line. <strong>"You forgot to lock my door...again."</strong> Three pairs of eyes stared at their friend in shock.</p><p>This wasn't the first time!? It was a miracle he was alive. <strong>"Oh crap seriously? Sorry Haou!"</strong> Though she couldn't see it, she could feel him rolling his eyes at her, before continuing to scowl. This was Not a good way to wake up in the morning.</p><p>Especially with all the crap he's done the last several weeks.<strong> "Better say sorry to Jehu and his brothers. Because SOMEBODY turned off my alarm, they were worried something happened when they realized the door was unlocked."</strong></p><p>Yoko winced from her bed. Her calculous homework temporarily pushed to the side as she sits up. <strong>"Put me on speaker."</strong> Haou immediately does so, waiting. <strong>"Sorry guys! Didn't mean to make you worry on my account. I know Haou does that enough as is!"</strong> The boy in question was SO disowning her.</p><p><strong>"Hey!" </strong>The bluenettes laughed, feeling much better as the two cousins get into a vocal spat. A good couple minutes of one sided conversations as Haou took her off speaker to yell at her some more. <strong>"I'm so done."</strong> Without even bothering to say goodbye he hangs up, looking ready to commit murder.</p><p>Why was his family like this? Shaking his head he turns to the twins. Tired. <strong>"Yoko made pancakes earlier for me. Why don't you two go eat them?"</strong> Emerald eyes squint up at him. <strong>"Aren't you going to have some?"</strong> They loved pancakes, actually there wasn't too many foods they didn't like.</p><p>But they didn't want to eat them on Haou. Especially when it looks like he just woke up. <strong>"Nah. Not really hungry. If you don't eat it, they'll go to waste."</strong> They scrambled off him then. Letting him swivel to the side of the bed, planting his feet on the ground.</p><p><strong>"Let's go!"</strong> He yawned then, blinking several times as the fatigue from the last several days lingered. <strong>"Nuh uh."</strong> Jehu was right in front of him then. Grabbing his legs and lifting them back into bed. <strong>"You look like shit Haou. Get some more rest."</strong></p><p>This...was not happening. <strong>"Jehu, i'm fine."</strong> Other then cursing his family, that statement was Haou's favorite line, or perhaps lie as all three of the Anderson family could FEEL the exhaustion pouring off his seriously thin frame. Pale complexion, ruby cheeks.</p><p>Yeah, sure, he was perfectly peachy. <strong>"Take a load off Haou. We can do another hang out day."</strong> That wasn't what Haou wanted at all! Did he feel like crap? Yes, but he was actually looking forward to today. At the very least...it livened up the all too quiet house.</p><p><strong>"I want you to stay. I insist actually."</strong> He refused to be a bad host either. Tired or not, not feeling all too great or not, he had agreed to help babysit, so that's what he was going to do. A promise was a promise!</p><p>Or at least until Jehu tucked him in, his face only a few inches away from Haou who looked even more red from the extremely close proximity. <strong>"Ok. You're still not getting out of bed though." </strong>The seventeen year old was dead set about this, his face turning stern as he kept his friend on the bed.</p><p>The younger squirming to be released, but not getting very far. <strong>"Johan, Jesse get him!"</strong> For once...they actually listen to him, returning to pinning Haou to the mattress. <strong>"Dog pile!"</strong> Crossing his arms with a smug grin Jehu takes in the sight.</p><p>Haou was pouting, unable to do anything as the two little demons kept him in place, promising a tickle match should he try fleeing. <strong>"Now i'll be right back. Be good Haou~"</strong> If looks could kill, the eldest brother would be dead ten times over for his bullshit. <strong>"We haven't told anyone."</strong></p><p>With him gone though, the mood turned a bit serious. Or more accurate somber as the two little boys hugged their captured victim. Assuring him that they were keeping their promise to him. <strong>"Thank you."</strong> He gently returns the hug, glad he could trust them.</p><p>As much as he didn't want them to be burdened with the knowledge, it was nice to know that they cared. If anything they became even more clingy and very protective of the brunette, making them a thousand times cuter in his opinion.</p><p>Whereas Jehu still thought they were annoying little shits. If a tad more mature then usual but still oblivious to the previous day's conversation. <strong>"How are you two doing today? Did you ever find out what took your mom so long yesterday?"</strong></p><p>Lips suddenly trembled as Jesse rubbed his head against Haou's t-shirt. Leaving it to Johan answering.<strong> "She got into an accident yesterday. Someone hit her car."</strong> His eyes widen in horror as he pulls them further into his embrace.</p><p><strong>"Is she ok?"</strong> Tears pricked their eyes, but much to his relief he receives a nod from them both. <strong>"Yeah. They kept her at the hospital last night, but Jehu says she's ok."</strong> It was no wonder Jehu hardly put up a fight about them not heading home.</p><p>Their visit would be a good distraction, but...that made Haou feel horrible knowing he didn't have much energy to entertain them like he planned. He wished he could do something. <strong>"Sorry you guys are stuck taking care of me."</strong> Kids their age shouldn't have so much to worry about. <strong>"We want to!"</strong></p><p>No matter what Haou didn't want them to end up like he did. <strong>"We love you Haou!"</strong> Though their circumstances were far different then his, he was determined to make sure they had a good time today. Maybe help Jehu chill out as well.</p><p>Even though he smiled and had a playful tone in his voice, you'd have to be blind to see the responsibilities and pressure as the temporary head honcho of the house wore him down. <strong>"Do you guys want to see some of my old drawings?"</strong> Already their sad expressions perked up.</p><p><strong>"Drawings?"</strong> Haou gave a small grin as he nodded his head.<strong> "Yep, I used to do a lot of drawing when I was your age. And I made a lot of pictures. Some even on duel monsters."</strong> That got their attention.</p><p>Much like any other time they were hooked on Haou's line, ready to be pulled in. <strong>"Where?!"</strong> Already they were off him and on the floor. Looking in all directions for anything the remotely looked like an artbook. But there was no such thing to be found. The room was spotless of clutter, the total opposite of Jehu's room.</p><p>When they checked the bookshelves there was no sign of what they were looking for. <strong>"Trying checking under the bed."</strong> Haou was rolled over at this point. Smirking in amusement as he laid on his stomach, peering from his little post as they dived under.</p><p>He could feel them shuffling below him, causing him to wince as they knocked their heads on the wood and metal structure. <strong>"AHA!"</strong> But the pain from the hunt was worth it as they peeked their heads out in success.</p><p>Returning with a black leather book with thick plastic spirals keeping it together. <strong>"We found it!"</strong> Haou sunk his face into his palm, content as the two nestle on the carpet, eagerly opening the art album. <strong>"This is so cool!"</strong></p><p>Carefully page by page they went through the drawings, in awe as they see the steady improvement and detail as Haou got older and better. <strong>"Hey it's us!"</strong> Jehu had been standing by the door for awhile now, not wanting to spoil the touching interaction between his brothers and friend.</p><p>But even he was blown away by the sketches. Even when he was younger Haou was incredibly talented. Drawing far better then anyone he's ever met. And like his siblings he saw the changes made before his eyes. From drawing monsters such as silver fang and wroughtweiler to shaded landscapes of what looked to be Japan.</p><p>To the most recent pictures of people. Each one painfully detailed and having a story to tell. One of Yugi, Yami and Yoko flashing peace signs in front of a Christmas tree. Another of professor Banner and his pet cat Pharaoh enjoying a nice cup of tea in the sunshine.</p><p>Tome doing her signature wink to a class full of joyous students...to finally the Andersons. It was no doubt the newest addition in the album. And at least in Jehu's opinion the most heartwarming. Despite being done by pencil it looked like it was plucked right out of a moment in time.</p><p>Jesse and Johan were holding onto their mom, their eyes as bright as the smiles on their faces. Jennifer looking a bit tired but just as content, ruffling their hair. Jehu was only a foot or two away from them, pretending to look frustrated but was actually really amused.</p><p>It was as if they were posing in a photograph taken right from their tiny kitchen. Whether it was through memory, or a scene that just came to his mind it didn't matter as Haou truly captured him and his family.</p><p>They were crazy, loud and chaotic, but all in all happy. It was a a masterpiece. <strong>"If you guys want you can keep it." </strong>Gasps traveled up on the floor as Jehu shook his head slightly, coming back to reality. <strong>"Are you sure?"</strong></p><p>Still holding the now cooled pancakes the eldest Anderson makes his presence known by stepping through the entryway. Though his presence was barely recognized, his brothers were more focused on Haou's present.</p><p><strong>"Of course. I want you to have it. Maybe you could gift it to your mom when she comes home from the hospital later."</strong> He always knew just what to say, getting two loud thank yous. And one silent, grateful one. <strong>"Who's hungry?"</strong></p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Yesh another chapter is done! Muahahaha...poor Haou is dealing with some serious burnout, so time for some fluffy moments~ Nothing like a dose of sweetness to energize me in these chilly times.</p><p>But sad to say that is the end of the chapter. Guys thank you so much for reading this series~ If you like it please feel free to fav/follow/review as it would mean a crap ton to me! I'll see you all next week! Tchao for now~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes:  So it hasn't been the best week for me...so I'm more than ready to bring on the romance in our dear ship. And due to my mood i'm more than happy to make a certain blue haired teen suffer~ </p><p>Let's get this started I do not own Yugioh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 25</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>Groans were ringing from all sides of Jehu as he pressed his back against his locker, looking for any sort of escape. <strong>"Dammit Jehu! You're killing us here."</strong> Desperately his amber orbs trailed for any sort of distraction or victim to help him escape.</p><p>His mind was racing to come up with some sort of plan. <strong>"Just ask him out already!"</strong> Alexis, Yoko and Blair were disappointed and at this point frustrated at the blue haired man. It's been a month or so since the fall festival, leading to a freezing, snow bound winter.</p><p>And the girls were in need of some love to keep their hyperactive minds and bodies feeling warm and toasty. Yes they had their own partners for that job...But it was downright pitiful watching Jehu and Haou. The two were hopping around the eggshells that were their overly obvious feelings for one another for far too long.</p><p>They had enough of nothing being done about it. <strong>"It's not that easy!"</strong> All three girls had their hands on their hips, each giving him a look that made him shrink further into the wall. Remembering that all three of them were the ones that confessed their feelings and essentially...hit off their relationships.</p><p>Yoko especially rolling her eyes because of just how much she knew Haou cared for Jehu. <strong>"Haou's not going to say no."</strong> Rejection wasn't at all an issue, and the older Anderson knew that. The problem was his self control and the fact that Haou was not at all ready for a kick towards a more romantic relationship.</p><p><strong>"Can we just drop this?"</strong> He was so done with this conversation. <strong>"NO!"</strong> It didn't help that their boyfriends on top of the rest of the friend group (with the exception of Haou obviously) were happily watching Jehu whine and fidget.</p><p>It was a much desired karma as far as they could tell. <strong>"Jehu look-Haou is NOT going to be the one making the first move. You two will be old crones by the time anything happens at this rate."</strong> He winces at the remark, knowing that was a possibility but he didn't want to rush anything.</p><p>It wasn't a simple crush dammit! This wasn't something he wanted to screw up. He couldn't just jump the boy with how rough Haou's had it in the past(with things he still didn't know!) And then break up expecting no problems.</p><p>If they got together and things went south, it wasn't going to be pretty. And he's not saying he's afraid of that happening either...All the signs were there. Hand holding, laying their heads against each other while watching a movie, unable to turn their gazes away from one another.</p><p>Hell the only thing they haven't officially done is kiss-and there were SEVERAL times where it almost happened.<strong> "Seriously Jehu-what's the worst that can happen? Him say <em>'not right now.'</em> or <em>'i'm not ready?</em>"</strong></p><p>Blair still wasn't Haou's bestie by a long shot. But she respected her upperclassman and wanted to see sparks fly. Because screw it all it was like watching her and Marcel all over again! Alexis meanwhile has been telling Jehu from the Moment she got a hint that the two liked each other for them to get together.</p><p><strong>"You can't hold off this conversation forever Jehu!"</strong> And Yoko? Yoko has always wanted Haou happy-and she was seeing it right before her eyes this year. But of course because of his past he's trying to hold himself back from it. Afraid of getting attached and repeating his mistakes.</p><p>She still hasn't forgiven Chazz and those other assholes in middle school. She was glad they couldn't do anymore damage. Haou was doing his utmost to move on towards the future, and desperately wanted Jehu in it.</p><p>But his sadness, pessimism and fears were crushing any sort of attempt he wanted to make. <strong>"Plus-if you don't say anything, Haou's going to get the wrong idea with Jasmine and Mindy!"</strong> Those two were the Real reason push for why the three of them were ambushing him like this.</p><p>Because even though Alexis loved them like they were her sisters, she couldn't deny how annoying they were when they draped themselves over Jehu. Constantly flirting in the hopes of him asking one of them out.</p><p>If she was feeling uncomfortable watching their embarrassing displays...she could only imagine what Haou-who HAD actual romantic intentions with the bluenette felt seeing them- dare she say cockblock them? And Jehu being somewhat ok with that?!</p><p><strong>"Haou's well aware that i don't like them that way."</strong> Time and time again he's told the brunette himself that. And he believed him...right? Blair was ready to scream and shake the tall male. Her eyes practically glowing with rage.</p><p>She was two years his junior and even she had more common sense then this dum dum! <strong>"Yeah? Well he's not going to know what to think if you let them hug and kiss you on the cheek. That's way more action then HE's getting for sure!"</strong></p><p>From behind her Marcel covers his blushing face, his girlfriend was way too blunt. Him, along with everyone else was glad that they decided to do this little impromptu<em> 'talk'</em> after school when everyone-including Haou left. Otherwise this would hit the school newspaper for sure.</p><p>Haou couldn't face anyone for a two solid weeks because of the photos of him were all over in the article. From his badass performance at Yami's skit, to Tome's ninja outfit he wore, he became the center of attention.</p><p><strong>"Or you know-some random floozy, guy or girl, because Haou doesn't look at relationships with a tinted lens, taking him away!" </strong>Now even though she said it, there was no way Yoko believed that to be a possibility. <strong>"I doubt that!"</strong> Actually no one whether they knew him or not believed that.</p><p>But it made a good incentive to get Jehu to move his ass. <strong>"It takes ages for Haou to like anyone."</strong> A growl emanated from the up until now defenseless male. Though it is still arguably only been since the start of the school year Jehu thought he knew the brunette pretty well at this point.</p><p>At any rate he knew for a fact that Haou was very guarded and cautious, he had every right to. It'd take a crap ton for someone to try and get past his shields. A thought suddenly came to Alexis just then as she glances at Yoko.</p><p><strong>"Has Haou's parents tried anything in that regard?"</strong> The temperature in the hallway just went down a notch as Jehu stilled. Actually frozen stiff at the thought. Everyone's attention was on Yoko as she bit her lip, no longer able to meet anyone's gaze.</p><p>Jim came forward to wrap his arms around her, already having an inkling to her answer. As he was usually her sound board whenever something was bothering her. Unlike Haou, Yoko needed to rant, using it as a way to express her emotions.</p><p>She needed someone who was patient and able to listen to her without judgement. Which was one of the many reasons why she loved Jim so much. Because he understood her, and though gave his opinions on the subject never tried to belittle or disregard the sensitive topics.</p><p>He was probably the one person in the friend group that knew why Haou was the way he is. Adopting a new older, protective Australian cousin in law-though the couple weren't even engaged. It was far too early to even contemplate such a thing.</p><p>Still Jim was here to stay, as Yugi and Yami happily blessed their relationship. Even Jim's family and pet croc Karen adored the short girl he happily praised as his beloved. Finding her a nice spicy contrast to the usually chilled cowboy.</p><p>But...that was another story. <strong>"Once. Back in middle school they tried doing an arranged marriage between Haou and the daughter of one of their sister company's CEO. It obviously didn't go through, and they haven't tried anything since but..."</strong></p><p>Yoko didn't bother continuing her sentence, she didn't need to. Everyone could see quite well what it would be. <em><strong>'...They haven't tried anything since but...that doesn't mean they couldn't.'</strong></em> Jehu turned his head away from his friends, scraping back the blue locks that fell in front of his face.</p><p><strong>"So what am I supposed to do then?"</strong> He knew if Haou's parents pulled anything there'd be hell to pay in all directions. If not from him then the Shades, if not either of them, then their friends. And even if not from all of them-then most definitely from Haou himself.</p><p>On multiple occasions when the two of them were hanging out, the Yuki's were brought up. Most of the time it was an accident, though Haou never turned away from it. Finding the courage to bring up his turmoil over their heartless actions.</p><p>Jehu had a good idea as to what their relationship was the first time he met the cold parents. But Haou despite his pain didn't mind going into details to further paint the canvas in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'Often times I was stuck in their hotel room with piles of books to read. For as long as I can remember they hammered in their educational practice to make me their successor for their company.'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haou took a sip of his tea then, not able to face Jehu's horrified expression, though he could sense it. <strong>'I was their precious puppet they dangled on a string during business parties when I wasn't being imprisoned.'</strong> Jehu said nothing for a moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only looking down at his own drink did he find the question he was searching for. <strong>'What changed?'</strong> It was late into the night at the Anderson house. Jesse, Johan and Jennifer already in bed asleep. It was common for Haou to be over, helping Jehu with babysitting the twins.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jennifer unsurprisingly giving him free reign of the house with how much she loved his company. She actually trusted Haou more than her eldest son when it came to taking care of things, making said son pout in betrayal. These days he was barely sleeping at his own home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Switching between the Andersons and Shades residence. This being one of the few free times to have this private discussion. Slowly but surely more questions were being answered, though there were always still secrets being hidden away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>'Though they regret it now, they allowed Yami to pop in once in a while to visit me, when he saw what was going on, he often sneaked me out to explore and see the world.'</strong> That first day when he was five started his rebellious desires. For once he wasn't bound by textbooks and walls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could breathe the fresh air and see the bustling of life in a city. <strong>'I eventually found myself growing bolder and more...disobedient, sneaking out of the hotel room I was cooped up in to see more of my home country. My parents being so busy were unaware of my silent fight.'</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the time they realized they no longer had control of him, it was too late. His parents, not tolerating failure or an unwanted shift in plans were harsh in disciplining him, but it didn't seem to matter regardless of how hard they tried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>'They did whatever they could in the hopes of fixing me.'</strong> There was nothing at the time they could do that could hurt him. He didn't have any sort of attachments that could be used against him. At least until they stumbled across Wicked Wing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They ran the wonderful, prosperous café out of business because of him. And though Yubel Never even considered the idea of blaming him, Haou felt guilty. Promising one day to make his own café. One his parents could never take away and where Yubel could make it however she liked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was still young, not knowing just how unrealistic of a dream it was. But she still smiled, giving him her support one-hundred percent. It was then she decided to give him her recipe book. Giving him hope, and the promise of a future that was all his, whether she was there for it or not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>'I was a disappointment, no longer did they try molding me into their perfect clone, but they still ordered me around. Figuring I could still be useful in other regards.'</strong> They thought he needed a fresh perspective, to see that he was not like other typical children.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In some sick way, those two wanted him to achieve some sort of superiority complex, that he was above his peers. So they moved out of Japan to live in America, taking recluse in one of their many vacation homes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It would also give them a chance to meet with some of the more foreign business associates they've had less communications with. Figuring they'd kill two birds with one stone. Without at all asking Haou of his opinion on the matter was dragged across the sea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enrolling him in a typical, pathetically average public school that just so happened to have his cousin Yoko who was only a year younger then him already there. That being their second mistake. Mr. and Mrs. Yuki despised Yugi with a passion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling the male was nothing but an eyesore and inferior individual that should've never married into the family. Time and time again they tried manipulating the Kame game shop owner but Yugi was stubborn. It would've been a bonus to them for Haou to have the same hatred for the in law and his adopted daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But as per their usual decisions when it came to their son it backfired. Neither he nor Yami cared for their opinion, especially when it had to do with Haou. Acting more like parents to the boy more and being treated as such. <strong>'Haou?'</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Small salty tears ebbed from his eyes then, alarming the blue haired teen. He was going too far into his memories now. His wound festering and raw despite all the time that has passed.<strong> 'That's enough for tonight. Sorry Jehu.'</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the seventeen year old could do was nod, understanding. Watching in sadness as trembling fingers wiped away the tears Haou regretted ever forming.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Talk to him Jehu. Even if you don't become a couple right now, let him know that there is someone out there that cares. That he's not alone. For the longest time thanks to my aunt and uncle he's believed he has no future. Prove them and him wrong."</strong>
</p><p>It was the best advice she could give him. Her dads had always told her that love was always something worth fighting for, no matter the struggle. It was how the two were so close and content in their lives. They dealt with a lot of shit because they were both guys who were together.</p><p>And even without Haou's parents, Yoko knew there would be similar problems with Jehu and Haou. But she believed the best happy endings were ones that were made on your own terms. <strong>"Thanks girls."</strong> And she wanted to say Jehu believed that too, as he smiled at them.</p><p>Seeming the most confident then he's been since this whole showdown started. Alexis sighed, finally glad the bluenette was getting his butt into gear. <strong>"When are you going to next hang out alone with Haou?"</strong> They wanted to try and help.</p><p>Or at the very least watch over him. Because Alexis refused to have a repeat of this conversation again.<strong> "Any day now Jehu."</strong> It took him a minute to rack a response. Trying to remember now that it didn't look like he was going to be killed for his attempted escape.</p><p>Why were his friends so cruel to him? He was a good guy(for the most part) <strong>"Well not alone per say, but me and the devil spawns were going to invade his house to do a study session during winter break."</strong> A demonic grin appeared on Yoko's lips, and it was terrifying to all but her two partners in crime.</p><p>They sported equally intimidating smiles. <strong>"Is that right? Hmmm. Say Jehu-how good are you with decorating?"</strong> He could already tell this was going to be a TERRIBLE idea. But he was too scared to try and ask what she was up to...because no matter what he was not going to get away from it.</p><p>He could only silently apologize in advance to Haou. Because there was no way the brunette was going to at all enjoy this little scheme either.</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: The boys may not like this scheme but i certainly will~ So there's not a lot of action in this chapter, but boy did i have fun writing Jehu's misery as he gets tag teamed by his friends. </p><p>The guys made sure he couldn't flee, and the girls lectured him to kingdom come~  Now let's see what happens next chapter since you know...Haou is probably going to be dealing with whatever plan the girls are cooking up. </p><p>And he won't be happy lol! That's it for now (sadly.) Guys thanks so much for reading, if you like this series so far please feel free to fav/follow/review. Tchao for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: it's holiday season for the our heroes and I am so ready to get in on the festivities with some snow and hot coco. Sadly I have rain on my end-so let's give some to the gang in the story-I do not own Yugioh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 26</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>It was a peaceful, freezing afternoon. Jehu had his soda, his mother was doing some paperwork while checking in once in a while on Jesse and Johan doing their homework. Something they really, really hated! <strong>"Why doesn't Jehu have homework!?"</strong></p><p>They found it so unfair, just wait till they stuff their brother's stocking full of coal on Christmas Eve. <strong>"Because I got an epic tutor who's saving my ass with exams coming up."</strong> Both boys pout, for only a second before chuckling at their mom who wacked her oldest son upside the head.</p><p><strong>"Language! And I certainly hope you're thanking Haou for helping you. He shouldn't even still be tutoring you at this point."</strong> As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. Now that Jehu had a better understanding of the material...he technically didn't even need the brunette to go over his stuff.</p><p>Except for Crowler and Bonaparte's classes...screw those two. How Marcel was related to the French teacher he had no clue. Still Haou made sure Jehu kept his grades up, as if insulted at the idea of the opposite happening.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'If I don't keep these sessions up, you'll screw yourself over and then I'll have to tutor you again anyway. Why waste time and energy?'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Now the eldest son wasn't THAT bad, but it was a good argument on his friend's part. Plus they got to hang out more, it was a win win. <strong>"Speaking of, Haou sent me a text asking if he could come over?"</strong> Suddenly three pairs of eyes stayed attentive on their mother.</p><p>Who was biting back a smile. <strong>"What's the occasion?" </strong>All she got from her son was a shrug. <strong>"Does he really need one?" </strong>She rolled her eyes, so much for teasing. <strong>"I have no problems with it, but when is he expected to-"</strong> A heavy slam was heard from the front of their house. Startling the lot.</p><p>Jehu immediately rose from his seat and grabbed his mother's trusty rolling pin. It wasn't the best kitchen weapon he had, but he knew very well how to use it. He jumped into the hallway, ready to wack away at the intruder, only to find a familiar mop of brown and orange.</p><p><strong>"Haou? Jeez you scared the crap out of me."</strong> The boy was leaning against the door to the house, snow flakes on him from head to toe. He was panting from running and his cheeks rosy. Jehu reached his hand down, pulling him up off the floor as he received a small apology.</p><p>Not at all planning to come this early or scare the Andersons...but he was desperate. <strong>"Yami, Yugi and Yoko invaded my house." </strong>He only got a curious eyebrow raised, his friend not seeing the problem. Those three visited him all the time, what made it so bad this time? <strong>"Haou honey welcome~"</strong></p><p>He didn't have time to really answer as he's pulled into a hug. First Jehu's mom, then his brothers surrounded the freezing teen. Leaving Jehu shaking his head. <strong>"Guys give him a chance to breathe."</strong> With how badly the sixteen year old was blushing he didn't need to worry about being cold anymore.</p><p><strong>"Alright, alright, i'm done. Jehu make sure he warms up, Jesse, Johan let's head upstairs to continue your homework."</strong> In unison the twins pouted. <strong>"But mooommm!"</strong> They didn't want to do it before since they were finally on vacation.</p><p>But they definitely didn't want to now that Haou was here. <strong>"Can't we play?"</strong> Their puppy dog expressions were getting a little rusty from not being used so much. <strong>"Or cook! Haou promised us last time how to make fortune cookies!"</strong> Haou shook his head, amused.</p><p>Melted snow dripping off his damp locks from the movement. <strong>"If you finish then we can ask Haou. For now...march."</strong> Sulking the two made their way upstairs, leaving the juniors in peace. <strong>"Want some hot chocolate?"</strong> Haou nodded as he unwound his scarf, shaking the rest of the snow off.</p><p>Looking like a drenched dog. <strong>"Did you really run all the way to my house in a blizzard?"</strong> Now that Jehu had a chance he opened the window curtain, seeing the snow flying in all directions. <strong>"Yes."</strong> Haou didn't even need to bother replying, it was a retorical question.</p><p>But he was too busy stripping off the several layers he was in. Eventually revealing snug black sweat pants and dark red long sleeve cardigan. It was his driest and last layer of clothes and Jehu was finding it hard to move his gaze away.</p><p>It was going to be hard keeping himself in check, but he would manage. Ignoring the horrible whispers in his mind. He swore since their chat at school Alexis, Yoko and Blair would often be found fluttering around his shoulders.</p><p>If he thought his brothers were little demon spawns...well he found actual invisible mini she-devils causing him misery. Clearing his throat Jehu, with Haou in tow make their way into the kitchen. <strong>"So what was so bad about your family taking over your house?" </strong>A sigh escapes the teen as he takes a seat.</p><p><strong>"Every year they buy a ton of decorations to bring to my house and set it up for Christmas. I'm not too much of a fan of the holiday and frankly they annoy me the most around this time of year."</strong> Ohhh Haou hated winter so much.</p><p>Not only was it freezing but his patience was always pushed to the limit. Playing at full volume holiday music that is constantly on repeat. Tinsel and pine needles shedding all over his carpets, making it a pain to clean up.</p><p>Decorations in general was a waste of time since he was the only person who lived there, and it's not like Santa existed to drop anything off for him. And worse...his kitchen was usually turned into a mess. It was usually Yoko's fault because she wasn't the most experienced baker.</p><p>Regardless though she always insisted on taking over his tools and oven. Jehu stifled a chuckle as he gave Haou his mug. Understanding why he was so determined to get away from the insane Shades. <strong>"How'd they get in?"</strong> Haou gives him a deadpanned look as he waits for his drink to cool.</p><p><strong>"They have a key. And even without it, Yami and Yoko know how to pick locks. I swear all the money i've spent on trying to replace them..." </strong>Now Jehu actually laughed, unable to hold it in any more.</p><p>Missing Haou's own soft smile before taking a sip of his drink. <strong>"Basically I needed to get away from them."</strong> It was understandable and Jennifer already gave permission for him to stay. Though instinctively could see that there was more on his mind then just his crazy uncles and cousin.</p><p>Still Jehu pretended to buy the for the most part truthful answer. <strong>"Mi casa es tu casa."</strong> Haou huffed as he placed his mug gently down. Sincerely stunned at the phrase. <strong>"I thought you were taking French."</strong> Jehu gave him a wink. <strong>"Hey you're not the only one with surprises."</strong></p><p>In all honesty it was that phrase and maybe a few other words that he knew. But he was happy enough impressing the two-tone haired teen. <strong>"Anyways. Do you want to watch a movie or something?" </strong>Now that Haou wasn't looking like a frozen popsicle there was this bit of awkwardness between them.</p><p>Neither of them really knew what to do now. The brunette DID suddenly show up out of the blue. <strong>"Sure? Frankly I don't care what we do..Just nothing Christmas-y."</strong> Maybe it was because Haou was a bit in the dumps.</p><p>Or maybe it was because those annoying invisible knats that was the romance seeking girls continued in their attempt to push the bluenette into getting some action and finally talking about their potential relationship. Leaving him at a loss because as much as he would love to let go of all of his bottled up feelings...</p><p>There were THREE very good, humiliating reasons upstairs that explained why that was a bad idea. If he was going to confess and if- he was lucky get a make out session, it was going to be in private with NO interruptions what so ever. <strong>"I got just the thing." </strong>A lightbulb went off as Jehu rushed upstairs to his bedroom.</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Shocking...another two parter. Man these day's i'm just full of inspiration as I keep going over my chapter word limit. But I just have so much I want to add in...it's becoming quite the obsession. Anyways next chappy will continue where this one left off!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: Turns out this is going to be a three-parter lol... Ugh. Oh well. Good news for me is i've reached the halfway point to this story which is pretty cool. </p><p>Though i keep forgetting to post on here since the other site i'm posting this is way ahead at this point...oh well lol.  Sorry guys- Let's get the ball rolling. i do not own Yugioh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Silent Scream</p><p>Chapter 27</p><p>
  <em>Last time on His Silent Scream</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There were THREE very good, humiliating reasons why that was a bad idea. If he was going to confess and if- he was lucky get a make out session, it was going to be in private with NO interruptions what so ever.<strong> "I got just the thing."</strong> A lightbulb went off as Jehu rushed upstairs to his bedroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p><strong>"I got a bad feeling about this."</strong> Haou could only sigh as he took in another swig of his hot chocolate. It wasn't coffee, but it wasn't too sweet so he had no qualms about drinking it. By habit he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. Already Yugi was sending him pictures upon pictures of their progress.</p><p>They were actually breaking records this year with how much they were getting done. Although that was probably due to the fact that Haou decided to just abandon ship then try to sabotage their progress. At least the photos being sent to him were good. A few causing a chuckle to air out.</p><p>He especially found the one with Yami wrapped in silver and black garland probably the best of the bunch, and it made him smile-even if he wanted to be a scrooge. But who could blame him? His childhood was books, an empty, dull room and annoyingly cheerful movies that didn't lift his mood whatsoever.</p><p>The realization that good ole Saint Nick was just a fabrication to make people buy crap and actually didn't grant presents and wishes to good little boys and girls was just icing on the already lumpy cake that was his childhood.</p><p>Sure he could change his tune now that his parents were out of his life and he has people to actually celebrate with him. But he just couldn't let it go. Nothing really good happened to him anyways around this time of year. Especially since winter season meant sick season.</p><p>Knock on wood he's doing great. Fantastic even since his much deserved rest after the festival. But he was also being very careful. Because once winter break and the holidays roll around and leave, it's back to school for midterm exams and then festival hell part two.</p><p>This time though Principal Sheppard gave them more time to prepare for it. Towards late January, early February. Thank goodness, because the fall one nearly killed him with how little time and resources he had.</p><p>The café probably wouldn't have gone nearly as smooth if Haou hadn't beaten and manipulated Zane, Atticus and Jehu into helping. And to think Tome wants to do ANOTHER one and has already gotten approval for it. With different costumes, decorations and a different theme dessert menu.</p><p>As much as he was dreading killing himself over it(again) Haou was hoping Italian...if for nothing else than for the excuse to make some more coffee based and just in general mild flavored treats. No matter what though the menu would have to be experimented with.</p><p>A lot of his Japanese desserts were given a bit of tweak to suit his customers' tastes. As Americans were more into sweet and complexed flavor profiles. So more sugar(with the exception of Jesse and Johan who got completely sugar free versions) fruit and overall more portion sizes.</p><p>But that was something he had to discuss with Tome at a different time, when she wasn't already working on drafting more poor unfortunate souls. The more, the misery after all. It wasn't the right phrase, but it fit how he was feeling about it all just as well.</p><p>A faint buzzing grabbed his attention, a text from Yoko with an attachment that only says two words. <em><strong>'Watch it.'</strong></em> Jehu and the rest of his family came down the stairs at this point, video games and consoles in hand just in time to hear the little video play.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Happy Birthday Haou! I don't know where you are right as of this moment-my bet's on Jehu's house. Papa Yami guessed Banners but I digress. All the decorations are set up, daddy is making a cake for you-and we want you over here asap. Bring the Andersons or whoever's with you if you want but you are NOT skipping your birthday for like the millionth time in a row. You hear me?!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Jehu dropped his box of junk, jaw down to the floor, nearly giving Haou a heart attack at the noise. The previously planned game session was completely forgotten . <strong>"YOUR BIRTHDAY IS TODAY!?"</strong> The now officially sixteen year old smacked his head on the wooden table.</p><p>Hating his cousin all the more. <strong>"Dammit."</strong> He could only sigh at his own stupidity. He knew he should've just deleted the fucking message. <strong>"We're going!"</strong> Haou gripped his fingers on the wood, hissing. His intention to stay right where he was evident.</p><p>There was no way in hell he was going back to that abomination of a house after traveling through a fricking snow storm just to celebrate his birthday. If there was One holiday he hated more than Christmas, which to his dismay was only a few days away...it was his birthday.</p><p>Did Jehu care for his wishes? No. He fought the short grump tooth and nail out of the kitchen. His height, strength and Haou's light weight being used to his advantage as his mother starts bundling up the twins.</p><p>Not at all concerned with their little squabble. <strong>"I'm. NOT. Going!"</strong> A wrestling match ensued with Haou hyped on adrenaline. <strong>"Nope! We're partying~ "</strong> Gold flashed as Haou found the chance to tackle Jehu. Affectively pinning him to the floor. <strong>"No. We're not."</strong></p><p>Hands scrambled over each other as a battle of dominance ensued. At any other time they would be blushing with how intimate they were with Haou straddling the eldest Anderson. But the stupid fight left both of them determined to have their way. <strong>"Ah!"</strong> Only for Jehu to stop when he accidently grabs ahold of the other's wrist.</p><p>The reaction immediate as the brunette backs away, clutching it in pain. <strong>"Haou. What-"</strong> Jehu grabs ahold of the teen before he's able to bolt. Now in opposite positions to earlier. <strong>"Get off me!"</strong> Sad, worried amber met panicked gold.</p><p><strong>"Let me see."</strong> Both of them were panting, with Haou feeling vulnerable as large fingers softly took his hurting wrist. <strong>"Stop."</strong> Jesse and Johan rushed in time to see Jehu pull Haou's sleeve down. Revealing a slightly red wrist covered in hideous scars. <strong>"Where does it hurt?"</strong></p><p>The panicked birthday boy was stiff, on the borderline of an anxiety attack. But Jehu was calm, simply rubbing Haou's wrist, no sign of disgust or horror in sight. Only focusing on trying to ease the pain he was in. And it baffled Haou to no end.</p><p>No one saw injuries like these for the first time with no reaction. It was as if...he knew. Automatically his first thoughts went to the twins, thinking they lied to him about keeping it a secret. Before his eyes caught Jennifer looking at his arm with pity. It took a couple of attempts for his brain to put the pieces together.</p><p>Then it suddenly clicked. She knew the whole time. That day his parents hit him and he collapsed, Jehu took him home where she took care of him. As a nurse she by habit would examine him to make sure there were no other wounds that were hidden.</p><p>She saw the scars, and Jehu found out. <strong>"You need to breathe Haou. Please calm down."</strong> HOW COULD HE?! The person he loved was judging him, keeping a steady gaze on his wrist. <strong>"I'm not suicidal Jehu. I'm telling you that right now."</strong> His eyes were narrowed, as if daring for the bluenette to try and argue him.</p><p><strong>"Is it like the railing?"</strong> Fingers trace his cheek, the bruise long since healed. But a small, barely visible scar left in its place from his mother's ring when she smacked him.<strong> "Not exactly."</strong> He swallowed, wanting this to end.</p><p>Jennifer clears her throat, reminding her son of the audience, purposely coming to the distraught brunette's rescue. The topic was thankfully, temporarily dropped. A weak smile gracing her lips. <strong>"Come on. I'm sure Haou's uncles are worried about him not showing up."</strong></p><p>Jehu and Haou share a glance, the first giving a silent promise that this was Far from over. They would talk about it again whether Haou wanted to or not. <strong>"Haou?"</strong> He was unable meet any of their eyes as he stood up, defeated. <strong>"Let's just go."</strong></p><p>Jehu sighed, rubbing his sweating face as his brothers ran up to Haou. Each carefully grabbing an arm to lead him outside. Whispering when they were out of hearing range. <strong>"We didn't tell!"</strong> Desperately they wanted to make sure that Haou knew they didn't betray his trust.</p><p><strong>"I know you didn't. It's fine."</strong> But they still felt horrible about it. Life faded away from those bright eyes, and it scared them. <strong>"Jehu wasn't being mean-he was worried he hurt you!"</strong> Together they said whatever they could to reassure him.</p><p>Wanting to see him smile. <strong>"Don't be sad." </strong>A tired sigh burst through as the sixteen year old looked towards the still snowing sky. It wasn't their fault. But he just...was at a loss of what to do. <strong>"I'm ok guys. Don't worry about me."</strong> There was a bitter twist in his mouth as he mentally cursed his luck.</p><p>It was just like he thought...there was nothing good about the holidays-his birthday most definitely included. His mind was jumbled with all sorts of painful thoughts that wouldn't go away. What started off as a meh day that promised improvement just turned into Haou's worst nightmare.</p><p>The guy he liked finally found out without him unable to explain his scars. Things weren't going to be the same, either Jehu was going to treat him like glass, or would find him disgusting for having such atrocious marks. Hating him for the flaws he had.</p><p>Frankly he couldn't bare either option. Right now though...the brunette found it hard to find a grip on reality. Currently running on autopilot, he was so lost much into his thoughts and fears that he missed the look on Jehu's face.</p><p>One still full of love and compassion, but now swirling with the desire to know the story of those scars. Even more was the desire to assure Haou things were going to be ok. That he didn't need to be afraid anymore. Yoko was right. Jehu couldn't hold this off any longer.</p><p>The moment he had a chance alone with him, they were talking. Cleaning the air that was their feelings and deciding where to go from there. Because those dead eyes and resigned, slumped posture was scaring him. Haou himself said he wasn't suicidal and he wanted to believe that.</p><p>Make no mistake, Haou was tough, he was headstrong, stubborn and independant, but seeing him so sad and broken killed the Andersons- all of them. They would do whatever it takes to cheer him up.</p><p><strong>"Me and the boys will distract Haou's family the moment we're able to."</strong> Jehu looked towards his mother, driving without any issues despite her accident and the ice on the roads. <strong>"Thanks mom."</strong></p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: And that's another chapter under wraps. And another chapter where i want to hug Haou with a bundle of plushys and comfort food. Sadly I can't do that...but that's what Jehu is for lol. </p><p>So next chapter will be a continuation as this had to be broken up into 3 parts.  But with all that, we've reached the end of this weeks update. </p><p>Everyone thank you all so much for reading, if you like this series please feel free to support it by fav/following/reviewing. See you next time~ Tchao for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: Time for a part threer! Last time Haou ran for the Andersons to avoid his jolly relatives and his birthday, only for some dark secrets to be revealed on top of the birthday. Let's get started guys lol. I do not own Yugioh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 28</p><p>
  <em>Last time on His Silent Scream</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make no mistake, Haou was tough, he was headstrong, stubborn and independant...but seeing him so sad and broken killed the Andersons, all of them. They would do whatever it takes to cheer him up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Me and the boys will distract Haou's family the moment we're able to." </strong>
  </em>
  <em>Jehu looked towards his mother, driving without any issues despite her accident and the ice on the roads. <strong>"Thanks mom."</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p><strong>"...Happy birthday dear Haou. Happy birthday to you~" </strong>Cheers were heard in the spacious kitchen after ending the traditional birthday song. On the surface everyone was happy, trying to ignore the obvious tension plaguing the room.</p><p>With the exception of the one person they were celebrating for. <strong>"Make a wish and blow out the candles." </strong>Yoko could see his depression taking root and offered him a concerned glance. But he couldn't give a shit. He played along just enough, making the mental desire of not being born before blowing the little flames away.</p><p>He didn't want to be here right now. Or at all now that he thought about it. He left home while his family went about decorating just because he didn't want to deal with the jolly, yippee Christmas spirit today. Now here he was, suffocating from it all with piercing gazes following his every move.</p><p>Jehu's eyes specifically were trained on him and he hated the reason why. <strong>"Haou would you like a slice?"</strong> Yugi nor Yami were blind, something happened, but they knew it wasn't their place to bring it up at this exact moment.</p><p><strong>"No thank you. I'll be in my room. Night." </strong>Yami sighed as he watched his nephew go. Not bothering to stop him. As much as they greatly cared for their friendships with the Andersons, they knew an interrogation would do no good to lift the mood. <strong>"Jehu." </strong>Jennifer lifted her chin up, giving her son permission to go.</p><p>And he left without any further prompting. Yugi raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment, instead turning his attention to the twins. <strong>"How about you two?" </strong>Neither of them said anything for a second, instead Jesse sniffled, on the edge of crying while Johan hugged his mothers skirt.</p><p>Voicing his and his brother's worry. <strong>"Is he mad at us? We didn't tell." </strong>Yoko's face scrunched in confusion. Alongside the rest of the adults, including their mom. <strong>"What do you mean sweety?" </strong>Jesse held back a sob, rubbing his eye.</p><p><strong>"Haou told us not to tell anyone about the scars. But now he's upset." </strong>They couldn't hold them back anymore. Small waterfalls fell from their face because they couldn't understand, and both were pulled into a hug. Too distracted to see the entire Shade family freeze at the mention. <strong>"You saw them?"</strong></p><p>Yami was the first to recover, now completely invested into the story.<strong> "What happened?" </strong>The head of the Anderson family did her utmost to explain. She didn't understand completely how they got to this point, which was when the little boys chimed into the story.</p><p>Revealing that they knew for the last couple months by accident. That's how all this started, through accidents. And it was no wonder Haou was acting the way he is. Yoko nibbled on her lip as she glanced towards the upper floor.</p><p>Wishing Jehu the best of luck. Because with Haou's mental state right now...he was going to need it.</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile...</em>
</p><p><strong>"Damn it all Haou stop trying to run away from me!"</strong> This was becoming an exhausting and downright frustrating pattern the two found themselves in.<strong> "I told you to leave me the fuck alone Jehu! You're the one who just won't drop it. Enough is enough tonight!"</strong></p><p>Another wrestling match went down, this time in Haou's bedroom. In addition to Jehu being careful not to mess with the slim boy's wrists. <strong>"I can't let this go Haou! You told me this was different from the railing incident-explain it to me. Help me understand." </strong>Haou wanted to do nothing of the sort.</p><p>Like hell he was going to go into some sob story. He didn't want Jehu's pity. <strong>"No. It's none of your business!" </strong>Anger was rising within the both of them as they fought tooth and nail, but in the end Jehu found himself winning once again as he has another successful pin on the brunette.</p><p>The same position they found themselves not even an hour ago. Frustration mirroring each other as Jehu takes a breath. <strong>"When it comes to you, it is my business. I don't think I need to say it at this point but I love you Haou-and it kills me to see you like this. Talk to me!"</strong></p><p>This was not how either of them wanted their feelings to be vocalized, this was the worst possible way. But it was said, and now neither of them could ever go back. Instead of joy, the brunette found himself absolutely devastated. But Haou remained stubborn by turning his head, blinking away tears as he kept silent.</p><p>He tried, desperately to silently repeat his mantra. Wanting to ignore the cracking in his heart. Only to flinch in fear when he felt Jehu's fingers gliding down his face. He could barely breath, his lips trembling as he continued his silent repetition.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Don't get attached.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Don't show emotion.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Don't get hurt.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>There goes the last of his mantra, because here Jehu was, watching him choke and sob like a baby. Broken beyond repair. <strong>"Haou." </strong>Despite his efforts, the strong walls he built busted down with no hopes of restoration. Too many years worth of anguish and trauma had been released for the bluenette to see.</p><p>Carefully Jehu pulled the both of them up into sitting position, his arms gently wrapping around the smaller boy. <strong>"I love you Haou...and I know that you've been hurting for a long time, please let me in." </strong>The anger was all but forgotten at this point.</p><p>Fingers combing through unruly brown and orange locks as he tried calming his beloved. <strong>"I-can't! I don't want to go back to the way things used to be. I don't want to be alone anymore." </strong>For the first time in so long he was terrified, all of his fears out in the open.</p><p>His emotions so bottled up that they burst like a volcano as he clutched the bluenette. <strong>"Talk to me Haou. Stop holding back." </strong>Jehu wanted to know what made Haou like this. Why did it feel like Haou was on the edge of cliff, ready to fall at any given moment? Too scared to reach out and grab his hands.</p><p>Lips grazed over the two colored locks, making Haou gasp as he cried, his fingers hurting from grasping Jehu's shirt so tightly. Dreading to continue the conversation. Neither of them were letting go, minutes ticked on as they stayed sitting on the floor.</p><p>All that could be heard throughout all this was their breathing and the clock ticking away on the nightstand. Both of them were slowly calming down, though they still stayed in their positions. <strong>"You won't like what I have to say Jehu." </strong>Haou found himself unable to bare the quiet any longer.</p><p>Gently resting his head on the other's shoulder. He was absolutely exhausted, wishing more than anything that this could end. <strong>"I probably won't...but I'd rather know the truth and better understand you then let dishonesty and us not talking ruin things."</strong></p><p>There was no way he would back out. He was too deep in love with Haou to let him go, especially with him suffering like this.<strong> "Promise you won't leave after?" </strong>He was starting to sound like he was five years old again. Back then all he wanted was for his parents to be with him.</p><p>To be the parents that he saw on tv or read in books. People who loved and cared for their kid unconditionally. But that wasn't Haou Yuki's reality, they crushed his feelings beneath the heels of their shoes. <strong>"Of course. I'm not going anywhere."</strong></p><p>But there was a sliver of hope as sincerity poured out from Jehu. His arms wrapped even tighter around his thin frame to emphasize his point. He waited patiently as Haou pieced together his thoughts, giving his love all the time he needed.</p><p>It didn't matter if he had to wait all night, he would if need be. <strong>"What rumors have you heard about me?" </strong>It was an odd question, one that left Jehu pulling back to look at Haou who still had silent tears falling down his face.</p><p><strong>"That you're the definition of an ice king able to freeze anyone around you. How you have so much venom in your voice that you'd poison snakes. Both of them untrue by the way." </strong>He gently wiped the salty drops away.</p><p>Smiling a bit as Haou blushed but kept his tone serious as he continued<strong>. "There's one more. Why people are so scared of me." </strong>It took Jehu awhile to remember the last rumor. It had been so long ago since Aster's given him info on rumor mill.</p><p>But then his eyes snap wide in realization. The silver haired teens' words ringing loud in his ears back from when he first told him about Haou being his tutor in art class. Where his only concerns was improving his grades so his mother didn't kill him...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'He's got a bad rep. Practically an isolated ice king. Apparently in middle school he went psycho and attacked a crap ton of his classmates. Got arrested and everything.'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Haou didn't need Jehu to tell him the last rumor, the look on his face was more than enough confirmation. <strong>"I didn't get arrested, but I did attack my classmates in middle school." </strong>Immediately Jehu wanted to deny it despite it coming from Haou himself.</p><p>Despite his serious, anti-social personality didn't like violence. But Jehu knew his crush had no reason to lie to him, especially now. And then there was his hesitation with touching knives. There was no doubt that there was a connection between the two. <strong>"Why? You wouldn't do such a thing without a good reason."</strong></p><p>Even when told that Haou did in fact attack and hurt people, he still believed in him. Now he just needed the details to properly piece together the story. There was never an easy answer. The scars on the brunette's wrist is a clear enough indication of that.</p><p><strong>"It all started when my parents had me in an arranged marriage with a girl named Missy Princeton back in sixth grade. They forced me to interact with the Princeton family so that I wouldn't be a disappointment to them."</strong> They had hoped that the marriage would keep him on a leash.</p><p>Those days were hated with a passion. Even before everything went wrong. It was meetings and get togethers between the two families, Missy and Haou not getting along at all, it was a mess. Not that the two sets of parents cared about their lack of chemistry.</p><p>Unlike Yami and Yugi, they didn't believe in the idea of love. They were to be married for pollical gain, end of story. Eventually the two would be forced to continue the bloodline for their respected families by having children. Just like their parents before them.</p><p>
  <strong>"She had three brothers. Two of them were way older, both having similar mindsets to my parents. All of them wanted the marriage to go off without a hitch, the other was a boy around my age who like me hated the how we were treated like pawns in a game."</strong>
</p><p>Chazz Princeton was a foul mouthed bad boy, the black sheep of the family. Who despite those flaws still had the air of someone who felt himself superior, someone powerful. At least to those that didn't know him all that well. In truth he was extremely self-conscious.</p><p>He hated being the third son. Always feeling inferior since he was constantly compared to his elder brothers Slade and Jagger. Back then the two were making names for themselves in society. Him and Haou, though not liking each other at first eventually found a sense of kinship and respect.</p><p>At the very least they agreed that they shouldn't be treated like puppets to their parents' whims. Wishing they they could break free from the shackles on them.<strong> "Chazz became my friend, though it was a rocky start. We had each other's backs up until seventh grade."</strong></p><p>Chazz was always a magnet for trouble and ended up getting caught up in the wrong crowd. Eventually he would go about stealing stuff, beating up kids he didn't like and on one occasion even went and set an abandoned building on fire. In some sad, twisted way, Chazz figured he would get the attention he craved.</p><p>All while also sticking it to his parents for trying to boss him around. It also turned into an outlet for his emotions. A violent, unhealthy therapy. Time and time again he tried dragging Haou into it, thinking he would feel the same way. Knowing Haou lived for spiting his parents and their future for him.</p><p>But much to Chazz's surprise, Haou did nothing of the sort. <strong>"I rejected the engagement, hating Missy with how annoying and stuck up she was and told Chazz to stop being an idiot." </strong>She herself didn't mind the rejection one bit, having similar opinions.</p><p>It was her elder brothers and both sets of parents however that were enraged. It becoming a fight with the Yuki's trying to appease the offended Princetons with little luck. Haou sighed as he closed his eyes, knowing this was the part where he would struggle the most with explaining.</p><p>Jehu nuzzled against him, offering the much desired comfort and support to keep going.</p><p>to be continued</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Well lookie here...I finally brought in Haou's backstory. And it only took less then 30 chapters lol. Now next time we're going into flashback mode. </p><p>We'll see how our dear precious Haou got his scars-as well as where the two boy go from here.  Will i hook them up? If you've been paying attention the answer is yes. But the better questions are how and when. </p><p>Gotta end it here now though. Guys thanks for reading. If you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as it means a crap ton to me. Tchao for now.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: Ok good start~ I feel like with what was shown gave a good enough foundation to kick things into motion. Now...i'm a spiritshipper full on. But, i've noticed there's been a royal lack of decent darkspirit ship ones. So here we are fixing that lol.</p><p>Now if i can actually finish this is less then three years i'll be golden~ (SURPRISE I Finished this in less then two months...though that was me spending every waking point in time typing this bad boy up! Get ready for a long adventure!)</p><p>Guys if you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as I would appreciate it a crap ton. This is my new secret project from Sen (I already told him, not sure if he'll read it since he hasn't seen season 3 or 4 of the series) so we'll see how this goes lol. Tchao for now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>